A la recherche de la Panacée
by Cramouille
Summary: Nous sommes en 2019,soit 21 ans après la bataille de Poudlard.  Que sont devenus nos anciens héros? Comment ont évolué la société sorcière et moldu? Qu'est ce qui attend la nouvelle génération? Quelles seront les nouveaux enjeux de la communauté magique?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fiction. J'espère vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant. Merci à mes deux correctrices Elbereth et Pommedapi._

_Ne vous étonnez pas du changement de ton entre ce prologue et le 1er chapitre. J'ai voulu créer une certaine ambiance (mystérieuse?) ici qui ne peut pas se retrouver dans les chapitres suivants puisqu'on sera dans la tête d'une joyeuse enfant de 11 ans._

**Disclamer:** "_Les 3/4 des personnages de fiction appartiennent la talentueuse J.K Rwoling (mais vous le savez déjà je paris?). Je ne gagnes donc pas d'argent en publiant sur internet cette histoire. Mon seul bénéfice se trouve dans le plaisir de partager mes idées (un peu tordu) avec vous." _

_Voilà. Maintenant que cela est dit. Bonne lecture._

* * *

A l'heure où toutes les chaumières plongeaient dans un profond sommeil, un étrange voyageur bravait la paix silencieuse de cette nuit pour se diriger vers le Devon.

Ses ailes duveteuses, semblables aux neiges éternelles, battaient l'air doux d'une soirée d'été. Dressant son long cou blanc, il repéra enfin le magnifique château d'or. Il paraîtrait qu'au moment où sonne midi, il se mettrait à rayonner comme si le soleil s'incarnait en lui. Mais, en cet instant, le soleil était couché et la nuit voilée. Sans sa lumière éclatante, il semblait aussi vulnérable qu'un vulgaire château de pierre.

Comme si le temps lui était compté, l'oiseau solitaire ne prit pas le temps de se reposer et s'engouffra rapidement dans l'une des somptueuses cheminées.

Là, où habituellement des dizaines de touristes sorciers ressortaient couvert de suie, la blancheur immaculée du visiteur ailé ne fut entachée d'aucune cendre. Gracieusement, il alla se poser sur une statue où un couple de pierre buvait une étrange fiole. Il parcourut alors de ses yeux gris et tubulaires si identiques aux aigles l'endroit où il se trouvait. La statue avait été érigée en plein milieu d'une cour ouverte sur l'extérieur, protégée par des tas de sortilèges qui repoussaient les intrus tel que lui. Sur sa droite, l'homme censé surveiller les cheminées s'empiffrait de friandises multicolores tout en écoutant la RITM1_**.**_Il regardait attentivement un magazine peu recommandable où de pulpeuses sorcières s'exhibaient en tenue légère et il s'agissait là, comme pouvait en témoigner son énorme bide, d'une routine quotidienne installée depuis pas mal d'années. C'est ainsi, occupé par tant de distractions, que le gardien ne l'avait pas vu se matérialiser dans l'un des foyers.

A gauche de la statue, un panneau indiquait :

_« 5ème étage : Chambres à coucher et appartements privés de M. et Mme Flamel. »_

_4ème étage : chambre d'hôte_

_3ème étage : Atelier de peinture de Madame Flamel_

_2ème étage : Salle de réunion_

_1er étage : Des siècles d'existence_

_Rez-de-chaussée : Boutique souvenirs : reproduction de peinture de Madame Flamel, miniature des outils Flamel et plein d'autres choses ! Tarifs de groupe et étudiants … »_

L'oiseau se tourna alors de l'autre côté de la cour, là où au milieu du mur une énorme porte faite dans un métal précieux conduisait à la salle de Bal. De chaque côté, cachés par la pénombre, deux panneaux indiquaient _« Sous-sol. Interdit au public »._

Sans plus attendre et sans aucune hésitation, il s'envola vers les laboratoires souterrains. Les hauts plafonds des couloirs qui venaient alléger le poids écrasant des décors pompeux et ostentatoires lui permettraient de rester dans l'ombre des voûtes.

Enfin arrivé dans l'obscurité du cachot, il se percha le plus haut possible et détailla la pièce qui s'offrait à lui. Des tas d'étagères poussiéreuses menaçaient de s'écrouler sous le poids des livres, tout un amas de fioles vides jonchait les tables et les tiroirs des différents bureaux étaient habilement scellés pour que personne ne puisse jamais les ouvrir.

Des ronflements lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas seul. Un portrait représentant le couple Flamel était accroché dans un coin stratégique de la pièce. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qui l'avait peint et pourquoi. Qui ? Madame Flamel. Pourquoi ? Pour se prévenir des voleurs. Avec tant de richesse dans ce château, il valait mieux avoir une bonne protection.

L'œil attentif de notre prédateur avait déjà vu ce tableau. En effet, il se trouvait aussi dans la cabine du surveillant de cheminées. S'il se faisait repérer, les représentations des époux Flamel iraient de cadre en cadre pour avertir le gardien de son intrusion. Par chance, ce soir-là ils dormaient où du moins imitaient-ils le sommeil humain à merveille.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'œil du volatile. Les ténèbres qui hantaient depuis si longtemps ce vieux labo abandonné furent bousculées par un rayon de lune retors. Celui-ci se fraya un chemin jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où il éclaira une sorte de chaudron en argent, fermé d'un couvercle parsemé de pistons. Accentué par la clarté grisâtre du rayon lunaire, il dégageait une aura magique terriblement attractive.

L'oiseau opalin le fixait avec intensité et gravité.

Autour du récipient aux formes insolites, une bulle transparente servait de système d'alarme. Quiconque poserait une main ou une griffe sur ce film translucide, déclencherait un signal sonore. Quiconque tenterait le moindre sortilège, verrait la patrouille de garde rappliquer immédiatement ici. En effet, seuls certains privilégiés connaissaient l'unique formule annulant la protection et elle n'était pas à la portée du sorcier moyen.

Pourtant, d'un geste vif et silencieux, l'oiseau déploya toute son envergure et fondit sur le chaudron argenté. Au moment où il traversa la bulle, au moment où il saisit l'anse entre ses serres acérées, un vacarme assourdissant éclata. Les personnes dans les tableaux sursautèrent et eurent juste le temps de voir une ombre blanche s'envoler à toute vitesse. A peine ralenti par le poids de sa prise, le voleur survola les deux gardiens qui arrivaient à grande vitesse. Ils n'aperçurent que trop tard la présence du volatile et le virent disparaitre dans la cheminée, impuissants devant sa célérité.

Comme pour faire écho au tumulte régnant dans le musée, les vagues attisées par la brise, vinrent se fracasser bruyamment sur les côtes du Devon. Le vent se leva et entraina avec lui les dernières nuées noires, libérant ainsi le guide de tous les êtres nocturnes. La lune pouvait enfin répandre sa lumière bienfaitrice.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Voilà qu'un peu plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, lorsqu'une silhouette s'avança dans un parc où se dressait un château très différent des Flamel. Il avait l'allure de ceux qui s'étaient agrandis au fil du temps mais qui imposaient une solidité et une majesté toute naturelle. Rien ne s'accordait dans son architecture, chaque aile, chaque tour semblait posséder son caractère propre. Ce lieu nommé Poudlard, si vivant durant l'année scolaire, semblait à cette heure tardive aussi vide qu'un cimetière. Il y avait pourtant des êtres vivants qui habitaient cette école l'été : des professeurs, des elfes, des hiboux … Pour autant, aucune lumière ne s'échappait des fenêtres.

Alors, éclairée par la lune, l'ombre s'avança seule sur le chemin qui le menait vers son unique espoir. Il n'avait jamais abandonné. Depuis l'accident, il y pensait chaque nuit, chaque heure de son existence. La scène se rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis maintenant six brèvesannées. Et lorsque par chance, elle laissait son cerveau tourmenté respirer un peu, d'autres images tout aussi déplaisantes venaient le harceler.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il réussisse…

1_ Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique._


	2. Chapitre I Une vie banale

_Eh bien voilà le 1er Chapitre : " Une vie normale dans un quartier banal"_

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'était devenus les Dursley. Pas vous?_

* * *

M. et MmeDursley habitaient au 4 Maple Street dans le comté du Surrey.

M. Dudley Dursley avait toujours affirmé haut et fort qu'il avait vécu une enfance banale avec rien de bien spécial à raconter. Tant mieux pour lui. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se trouver impliqué dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange et de secret.

Surtout pas ses parents adorés qui avaient consacré leur existence à suivre scrupuleusement tous les cadres, lois et règles normales de vie. D'ailleurs, les mots comme « magie, sorcellerie, paranormal, inexplicable » étaient bannis de leur vocabulaire.

Monsieur Dudley Dursley travaillait comme vendeur dans le rayon « informatique » d'un magasin d'électroménager. En grandissant, il avait appris à ne plus casser ces merveilles de technologie, lui permettant ainsi d'apprécier pleinement l'art de l'informatique. Il était devenu un homme grand et massif comme son père mais qui possédait un plus long cou, un héritage de sa mère. Il avait des yeux marrons boueux et inexpressifs qui contrastaient avec ses courtes boucles blondes où se dessinait une calvitie naissante.

Mme Julie Dursley, quant à elle, possédait un corps élancé et gracieux, aux proportions avantageuses. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés possédaient par moments de délicats reflets roux, et ses yeux en amande étaient deux très belles turquoises. Bref, vous l'aviez compris, c'était une très belle femme qui aurait pu avoir n'importe quel mari sur terre mais qui avait choisi Dudley et sa famille. Certainement qu'elle devait lui voir des qualités ignorées par tous. Elle travaillait à temps complet comme aide soignante dans une des cliniques privées les plus réputées de Londres, la clinique «_Sacred Heart_ ». Elle aidait essentiellement ceux qui avaient de graves maladies incurables, des handicapés ou des cancéreux.

Dudley avait tout ce qu'il voulait. La seule chose indésirable qu'il possédait, c'était un secret dont il craignait plus que tout que sa femme découvre. Si jamais elle venait à entendre parler des Potter et de son enfance, il était convaincu qu'ils se sépareraient. M. Harry Potter était le cousin de Dudley, mais tout deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années. A l'occasion, ils avaient échangé du courrier mais rien de plus. En fait, à l'instar de son père et de sa mère, il agissait comme s'il avait grandi seul. Il tremblait d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que dirait ses parents -ou sa femme- si par malheur ils découvraient qu'il avait gardé contact, rien qu'un peu, avec ce bon à rien de Potter. Et par hiboux en plus !

Dudley savait qu'Harry, lui aussi, avait une petite fille du même âge que Jade. Il était aussi au courant qu'il avait deux autres garçons plus âgés que leurs filles.

Lorsque M. et Mme Dursley s'éveillèrent, il faisait clair et doux et rien dans le ciel bleu ne laissait prévoir que de gros changements allaient s'opérer au 4 Malpe Street dans la ville si ennuyeuse de Great Hangleton.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Les premiers rayons de soleil venaient juste de filtrer à travers les volets lorsqu'une jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sauta hors du lit. Aujourd'hui, mardi 7 juillet, Jade Dursley allait enfin avoir onze ans. Si elle avait tant attendu cet âge-là, c'est parce qu'enfin, elle allait changer d'établissement scolaire. Non seulement, elle rentrerait chez les grands du collège et allait pouvoir jouir d'une plus grande autonomie, mais en plus, elle serait très loin de ces anciens camarades d'école.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle fila en vitesse dans la salle de bain où elle se dépêcha de se débarbouiller. Puis, elle examina quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était une jeune fille au corps dynamique et bien proportionné. Elle avait hérité des beaux yeux en amande de sa mère, mais avec un vert plus soutenu que cette dernière. Son regard était vif et lui donnait l'air de toujours déborder d'énergie. Elle s'attarda un instant sur sa coiffure mais savait que c'était une peine perdue. Elle avait des cheveux en bataille blond, sur lesquels s'invitaient par moment des reflets roux. Poussant ses cheveux en arrière, elle aperçut la cicatrice qu'elle portait au front.

Zut ! pensa-t-elle. Elle s'était fait ça en tombant la veille, après avoir bravé les interdictions de sa mère qui lui défendait de jouer avec les garçons du quartier voisin. Il est vrai que la petite Dursley n'était pas très coquette, voir même carrément garçon manqué. Elle s'empressa de dissimuler par une mèche les preuves de son escapade avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Sa mère était déjà aux fourneaux et lui préparait son petit déjeuner préféré. Manifestement, elle connaissait bien sa fille et s'était levée très tôt pour être là avant elle et tout préparer.

«Déjà réveillée Jade ? remarqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement surpris.

_Il n'est pas si tôt que ça ! répondit la jeune fille.

_Allez, assis toi et tiens, joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! lui souhaita Julie après avoir déposé une assiette de bacon devant elle.

_ Merci mam' ! répondit l'intéressée.»

Elle alla s'assoir à table où 3 paquets joliment décorés l'attendaient. Autant vous dire qu'elle les scrutait avidement. Comme chaque année, elle recevait 3 cadeaux de la part de ses parents. C'était une tradition depuis qu'elle était bébé et elle n'en connaissait pas vraiment l'origine. Elle supposait qu'il y avait un cadeau de son père, un de sa mère et le cadeau bonus. Peut être une façon de compenser le fait que ses grands parents maternels ne soient plus de ce monde.

Elle se souvint que plus jeune, elle avait tenté d'avoir une augmentation. Mais Dudley lui avait répondu « _qu'il était hors de question qu'elle devienne un jour l'un de ces enfants pourris gâtés, qu'elle en recevait déjà TROIS, rien que de ses parents, et que c'était déjà pas mal !»_ Il avait même exagéré en affirmant que _« certains même, n'avaient jamais reçu de cadeau dans leur enfance en conséquence de quoi, elle devrait se sentir comblée ! ». _Son père s'était alors exprimé comme s'il en faisait une affaire personnelle et Jade avait vite compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'augmentation.

Bien qu'elle ait boudé pendant un petit moment, il ne fallait pas que Dudley s'inquiète. Jade ne risquait pas de devenir capricieuse pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère l'emmenait souvent aux journées caritatives de l'hôpital. En conséquence, elle avait vite pris conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. De plus c'était dans son caractère, elle était plutôt du genre altruiste.

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, son père venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

« Tu es déjà là toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de spécial aujourd'hui pour que tu te lèves de si bonne heure? feignit-t-il.

_Ha ha, très amusant.

_Non vraiment, je ne vois pas… Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait des jours que tu nous en parlais.»

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose, Dudley rajouta :

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Jade ! »

Après lui avoir fait un gros bisou sur la joue, elle retourna s'asseoir. Son père se servit du café mais lorsqu'il l'approcha de la bouche, un bruit le fit sursauter et « Paf ! » la tasse s'éclata par terre.

_«Dé-désolé chérie, s'excusa-t-il à moitié gêné et à moitié effrayé par la réaction de sa femme.

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives en ce moment ?soupira Julie, déconcertée. C'est la quatrième tasse que tu casses!

_Euh... je sais pas... l'émotion sans doute ! bredouilla Dudley. Notre petite fille grandit trop vite ! »

Pfff, c'était une excuse pitoyable, pensa Jade. Mais ne voulant pas de dispute le jour de son anniversaire, elle plaisanta :

_ «Je ne suis plus petite maintenant ! J'ai 11 ans et l'année prochaine j'irai au collège ! Je prendrais le bus toute seule, à moins que vous ne me laissiez y aller en skate et dans ce cas…débita Jade.

_Jade, intervint sa mère, pour nous tu seras toujours notre petite fille même lorsque tu seras mariée ! Et je t'ai déjà dit NON pour que tu ailles au collège en skate. Je ne compte pas revenir sur cette décision. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense du skate. »

Le ton employé par celle-ci laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était pas négociable. Bon, elle aura au moins tenté le coup.

Faisant mine de bouder, Jade avala son bacon. En réalité, elle était satisfaite du changement de sujet qu'elle avait provoqué. Mais, elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qui arrivait à son père en ce moment. Il avait les traits fatigués et de gros cernes autour des yeux. Il était tellement nerveux que le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Malheureusement, ni elle ni sa mère ne connaissait la raison de ce comportement.

Pourtant, Jade avait peut être une petite idée de ce que cela cachait... Elle avait remarqué qu'il était comme ça depuis le jour de son anniversaire, c'est-à-dire le 23 juin. Ce jour là, Pétunia et Vernon devait rendre visite à leur fils. Et, comme à chaque fois, cela avait déclenché une vague d'agitation et de tension dans toute la maison. Comme d'habitude, sa mère était devenue extrêmement irritable et s'était lancée dans un nettoyage frénétique de la maison tandis que son père, tout aussi nerveux que sa femme, s'était occupé de tailler les haies au centimètre près.

Quant à elle, c'était toujours la même chose: elle devait aider au mieux ses parents et supporter leurs mauvaises humeurs. Elle devait également être présentable, c'est-à-dire, porter une robe et avoir une coiffure irréprochable. C'est ce point-ci qui, généralement, posait un problème.

C'est pourquoi, malgré les réticences de sa fille qui avait l'impression de devoir se déguiser pour voir ses grands parents, sa mère l'avait amenée dans un salon de coiffure la veille de l'anniversaire de Dudley.

Après quelques heures de travail, le coiffeur avait réussi, non sans difficultés, à discipliner ses cheveux. Tout le monde paraissait ravi du résultat. Mais lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, elle y vit une inconnue. On lui avait fait une frange affreuse, avec des cheveux lisses et courts. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un casque à la place des cheveux et ça lui donnait une ressemblance flagrante avec Dark Vador (grand méchant d'un de ses films préférés). Elle se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise ainsi.

C'est alors que, pendant que Julie payait, ses cheveux recommencèrent à frisoter et à s'ébouriffer. En quelques minutes, l'affreuse frange avait disparu et ses cheveux étaient retournés à leur état naturel. En ce qui la concernait, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Mais son père avait eu un haut-le-cœur en voyant ses cheveux se rebiffer. Il était brusquement devenu blanc comme un linge et durant tout le trajet de retour, il avait gardé un visage fermé et troublé. Sa mère elle, bien que perplexe, s'en était amusée. Jade avait alors pensé à ce moment-là que la réaction de son père devait avoir un rapport avec ses grands parents et leurs maniaqueries. En fait, elle apprendrait plus tard que ça avait bien un rapport mais pas celui qu'elle pensait.

Avalant son jus d'orange, elle se débarrassa de son assiette et se tourna vers ses parents. Les yeux plein d'espoir, elle demanda:

_« Je peux ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ?

_Bien sûr ! Vas-y ma chérie, l'autorisa sa mère. »

Mais Dudley, lui, n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il était en train de regarder dehors comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose se produire.

_« Dudley, tes parents n'arrivent qu'à midi, qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda Julie en jetant un œil par la fenêtre elle aussi.

_Oh ? Rien ! Rien du tout, éluda-t-il en se dépêchant de reprendre le cours de la conversation. Vas-y ma chérie, ouvre tes cadeaux! l'encouragea son père d'un geste de la main.»

Elle se pencha alors sur le premier paquet. C'était une jolie robe d'été, dans les couleurs turquoise qui s'harmonisait avec son teint de pêche et ses yeux verts.

_« Mer-ci ma-man ! se força-t-elle à articuler. »

Elle n'aimait pas porter de robe et sa mère le savait très bien. Lorsqu'elle en portait, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être ligoté comme un saucisson. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger comme elle le voulait.

Ne s'attardant pas dessus, elle ouvrit le deuxième paquet. C'était un magnifique livre ancien à la reliure en cuir et dont la couverture représentait un dragon aux narines fumantes. Il était intitulé _«Bestiaire des créatures fantastiques»._

Emerveillée, elle ouvrit le livre et plongea son nez dedans pour s'enivrer de l'odeur. Puis, elle le feuilleta. C'était une véritable encyclopédie de plus de 500 pages racontant l'origine des mythes, expliquant les récits et la symbolique de ces créatures.

Depuis toute petite, elle se passionnait pour les récits fantastiques, mythes et légendes existantes, au grand désespoir de sa famille qui préfèrerait la voir travailler davantage à l'école que lire ces inepties. A quoi pourrait-il bien lui servir dans la vie réelle de connaitre des histoires inventées de toute pièce pour les petits enfants ?

Elle posa alors délicatement le livre sur la table, comme s'il s'agissait d'un lingot d'or qu'on ne voudrait pas effriter. Puis sous les yeux amusés de ses parents qui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion de la voir si précieuse, elle déchira le 3ème paquet. Il était long et fin, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses parents lui offriraient ça.

C'était un skate avec de beaux tribals peints dessus, accompagné de toutes les protections qui pouvaient exister: casques, genouillères...

Elle allait enfin pouvoir remplacer son ancienne planche qui partait de plus en plus en lambeaux.

Ce cadeau la touchait énormément car ses parents, surtout Julie, avaient eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser faire ce « sport ». D'ailleurs, ils avaient encore beaucoup de mal. Mais devant l'insistance de leur fille, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu le choix. Soit Jade en faisait en douce sans aucun contrôle de leur part, soit ils trouvaient des compromis et pouvaient s'assurer de la sécurité de leur fille. C'était certainement dans cette optique-là qu'ils lui avaient offert cette nouvelle planche. Mieux valait qu'elle soit neuve que cassée. C'était moins dangereux.

A cause du silence inhabituel de leur fille, M. et Mme Dursley commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

_«Alors? Ils te plaisent? demanda Dudley. »

Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, Jade se contenta de bouger la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation.

_«Dieu merci ! On a enfin trouvé le moyen de faire taire notre pipelette de fille ! s'esclaffa Julie.»

Un sourire en coin se forma alors sur le visage de Jade. Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, elle demanda :

_ « Ça veut dire que je pourrai me rendre au collège en skate ? tenta la jeune Dursley en montrant son cadeau du doigt. »

La réponse fut automatique.

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-….»

Elle se languissait de l'essayer et de voir s'il était de bonne qualité. Elle avait hâte de retrouver cette sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'élançait sur son engin à roues. Ça allait être dur de patienter toute la journée.

Elle remercia ses parents et alla ranger ses cadeaux dans sa chambre.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Il fallait s'en douter, ce n'était pas un cadeau désintéressé que sa mère lui avait offert.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de recevoir ses beaux-parents, Julie devenait excessivement pointilleuse. Ainsi, quand sa mère ordonna à Jade de porter la robe turquoise et ses sandales blanches, elle s'exécuta aussitôt. C'était la chose la plus sage à faire. N'étant pas à l'aise dans son accoutrement, la jeune fille gigotait dans tous les sens et touchait nerveusement sa robe toutes les 30 secondes.

_« Jade, arrête de te tripoter, ta robe est très bien comme ça. Tu vas finir par la froisser ou l'abîmer, ordonna Julie. »

Puis la regardant de haut en bas elle ajouta :

_« Elle te va à merveille ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas plus souvent comme ça ! Bon, il reste tes cheveux à coiffer… Mais tu es magnifique! »

La sincérité et la fierté qui se dégageaient de ces mots la fit rougir tout en l'agaçant.

« Ding dong. »

Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. C'était Jimmy Jaunard, le frère ainé de Julie. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux. La même blondeur orangée et cette même beauté rassurante et élégante. La seule différence notable se trouvait dans leurs yeux. Alors que sa mère avait des yeux limpides et turquoise, son frère, lui, possédait des yeux profondsde couleur noisette.

Jimmy était la seule famille qui restait à Julie. Il y avait environ 20 ans de cela, leurs parents et cousins furent tués dans un ouragan dans le West country. Ce fut l'une des catastrophes naturelles qui marqua le plus l'Angleterre des années 90. Personne n'avait pu le prévoir. Julie et Jimmy, qui était à Londres à ce moment là, y avaient échappés. C'était trop douloureux, ils n'aimaient pas en discuter. D'ailleurs, comme ils parlaient peu de leur jeunesse c'est à peine si Jade connaissait le nom et le prénom de ses grands parents. Et encore, elle ne les connaissait que parce qu'elle avait hérité de celui de sa grand-mère : Mme Jade et M. Jacques Jaunard, émigrés français.

Du coup, sa famille était composée seulement de 7 personnes : ses parents, Pétunia et Vernon, sa grande-tante Marge (qu'elle détestait), Jimmy ainsi que son colocataire de longue date : Alex. Elle était donc la seule enfant de la famille, ce qui lui procurait un énorme manque. Que ce soit à Noël ou pour les anniversaires, elle se sentait toujours seule. Car, même si elle ne manquait pas d'amour, c'étaient des adultes et très vite elle s'ennuyait dans les conversations. De plus, quelle famille ! En grandissant, elle s'était aperçue qu'un certain nombre de sujets étaient tabous lors des repas de famille. Par exemple, Alex n'était pas invité lorsque Pétunia et Vernon étaient présents. Personne ne parlait de la vie de sa mère ou de son oncle avant l'ouragan de peur de les blesser. A chaque fois que Jade parlait de ses lectures fantastiques, son père changeait de sujet. Et en ce qui concernait son enfance parfaite, c'était d'un ennui mortel. Bref, Jade pourrait continuer la liste des tabous encore longtemps tellement elle était longue.

Elle avait vite compris que seul le fait qu'elle soit l'enfant unique de la famille permettait de réunir tout le monde autour d'une table. Si elle n'était pas là, tout le monde s'ignorerait, voire pire.

C'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule et bridée. Souvent, elle s'imaginait au milieu d'une grande famille lointaine, complètement désordonnée et loufoque dans laquelle elle pourrait rire sans retenue avec ses cousins, parler de tout et n'importe quoi, une famille qui apprécierait ses talents sportifs et surtout une famille soudée et unie.

Elle était justement dans l'un de ses rêves, quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau ! Cette fois-ci, c'était ses grands parents.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Jade ! s'écrièrent en cœur les deux seniors. »

Elle leur fit la bise et récupéra les cadeaux que lui tendaient ses grands parents. Puis, Pétunia, pour mieux examiner le visage de Jade, souleva son menton :

_«Décidément, tes cheveux ne sont toujours pas coiffés. Tu as 11 ans maintenant, tu deviens une petite femme. Tu verras, les produits que je t'ai achetés font des merveilles ! Aucun garçon ne résistera à ton charme, indiqua-t-elle ravie d'elle-même. »

Mais quelle idée, pensa une Jade dégoûtée.

Mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de la part de sa grand-mère. Une fois qu'elle eut rattrapé Vernon dans le salon, on entendit des : _« Pétunia v__ous êtes ravissante »,_ des _« Comment ça va mam'? »_ et ils eurent des réponses comme _« Figure toi qu'hier so__ir, Mme Prenti__ce est__ rentrée chez elle com__plètement ivre ! Elle a renversé sa __poubel__le et est rentrée chez e__lle sans même la ramasser. J'aurai honte à sa place ! Et dire qu'elle est mère de deux enfants... »_

Et voilà, le manège habituel commençait entre les adultes. Comme elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre dans les conversations, elle décida d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y en avait trois. Le premier était celui de Jimmy. C'était le tout dernier modèle d'appareil photo numérique !

S'il y avait un avantage à être le seul enfant de la famille, c'était bien de recevoir des cadeaux hors de prix comme celui là. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule personne à gâter, et c'était elle. Cependant, elle aurait volontiers échangé tous ses cadeaux (sauf peut être le livre et le skate qu'on lui avait offert le matin même) contre une sœur, un cousin ou un animal domestique. Hélas pour elle, même les animaux lui étaient interdits car sa mère était allergique aux poils. Jade se contentait alors des chats de gouttière et des chats sauvages qu'elle croisait dans le parc. Elle leur donnait régulièrement à manger et jouait avec eux quand ils se laissaient approcher.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'avoir un appareil comme celui-ci. Mais qu'avait-elle à immortaliser ici? Des gens qui ne s'appréciaient pas entre eux. Une vie banale, dans un quartier bourgeois ennuyeux où tout était réglementé et figé. Bref, rien qu'elle n'avait envie de re-regarder sur des photos plus tard.

Coupant toutes les conversations en cours, elle alla remercier son tonton.

_« C'est aussi de la part d'Alex, dit-il discrètement en souriant.

_D'ailleurs, comment va ton entreprise? entama Dudley, nous, à cause de la crise, on a dû ... »

Et voilà. Jade, n'était déjà plus dans la conversation. Elle ne comprenait pas tout le jargon qu'ils utilisaient pour parler boulot. Jimmy avait sa propre entreprise de dépannage informatique. Ce qui avait valu à Jade tout un tas d'ordinateurs et de consoles de jeux auxquels elle n'avait que très peu joué. Elle voulait vivre de vraies et belles aventures, là où il se passe des choses à vous couper le souffle. Mais pas dans un monde virtuel.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la suite des cadeaux. Celui qu'elle avait choisi était accompagné d'une carte. C'était de la part de la tante Marge qui s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer à cause de ses chiens qu'elle ne pouvait laisser seuls. Sans lire le reste de la carte, elle ouvrit le paquet. C'était un assortiment de bijoux plus pompeux les uns que les autres qu'elle ne porterait jamais. Elle les posa rapidement à côté pour se concentrer sur le dernier. C'était de la part de ses grands-parents. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était une série de masques et de lotions pour assouplir et lisser ses cheveux rebelles ainsi que des coffrets de maquillage. Dans un soupir exaspéré, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui allait avec. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas une lettre mais deux places gratuites pour le nouveau parc d'attraction qui venait d'ouvrir à Little Whinging. Celui-ci remplaçait l'ancien zoo qui avait fait faillite il y a quelques années de ça. On lui avait raconté qu'un jour, un boa, une des attractions principales, s'était échappé. Les gens craignant pour leur sécurité, avaient délaissé le zoo. Une chose en entrainant une autre, à cause du manque d'argent, ils n'avaient jamais pu acheter d'autre attraction vedette pour attirer la foule et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait faillite.

_« Wouah ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est une super idée ! s'exclama Jade.

_On savait que ça te plairait ! Tu as toujours été une petite courageuse, n'ayant jamais froid aux yeux !

Puis, Vernon ajouta fièrement en bombant le torse :

_Comme ton père et ton grand père!

_Alors, qui vas-tu inviter pour aller avec toi au parc? demanda Pétunia. »

Aïe! Le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à présent, venait de s'envoler d'un coup. A qui pourrait-elle bien demander ? Elle avait bien des connaissances, des gens à qui elle disait bonjour et qui se montraient sympathiques avec elle, mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas des amis. Elle n'avait ni leurs mails, ni leurs numéros de téléphone et donc une invitation pour aller au parc d'attraction avec elle était impensable.

La tête baissée, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

_« Et la petite O'Brien ? Vous êtes de bonnes amies toutes les deux, non ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi, Pétunia mit les pieds dans le plat.

Nous étions de bonnes amies rectifia Jade dans sa tête. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que c'était la guerre entre elles. Avant l'incident, elles étaient même inséparables. Mais depuis…

Alors qu'un silence gênant venait de s'installer, Jimmy proposa.

_ «Eh bien je viendrai avec toi! Il parait qu'il y a de super montagnes russes là-bas ! J'ai toujours eu envie de les essayer. Qu'est ce que t'en dit, Jade ?

_ Ça serait génial ! répondit-elle. »

Puis, une fois que l'ambiance s'était réchauffée, les conversations reprirent leur cours normal. Son oncle se baissa légèrement vers elle et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

_ « Alex viendra aussi mais chut ! Ne le dis pas à tes grand parents, sinon ils vont récupérer les billets illico presto, lui confia Jimmy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.»

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Le dîner préparé par Julie était digne d'un grand chef, elle s'était vraiment surpassée pour sa fille (et pour impressionner ses beaux-parents). Au moment où Jade s'apprêtait à souffler les bougies, elle fut interrompue par un grand fracas de verre brisé en provenance de la cuisine.

Surpris, tous restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Dudley, ravalant courageusement sa salive, s'exclama d'un sourire forcé :

_ « C'est rien, c'est rien. J'ai laissé la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte ! Le vent a dû faire tomber quelque chose. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Une fois dans la cuisine, il resta figé de stupeur ! Le pire scénario venait de se produire. Une chouette qui venait apparemment de louper son atterrissage, se tenait sur la table, une lettre dans le bec. Elle avait dû passer à travers la fenêtre qui, en effet, était restée ouverte. La fautive, un peu secouée et pour attirer l'attention, se mit à hululer ce qui fit sortir immédiatement Dudley de sa léthargie. D'un geste vif, il prit la lettre.

_ « Dudley ? Tout va bien chéri ? demanda Julie.

_ Ouiii! oups! sa voix était montée dans les aigus sous le coup de la panique. Hum hum, ça va ça va, un coup de vent! se reprit-t-il. »

Mais les sauts de sa voix n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Julie se précipita dans la cuisine suivie par Pétunia, mère aimante et insatiable commère.

Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber ! Une chouette en plein milieu du repas familial !

Non non ! Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre deux heures de plus pour apporter sa lettre ? s'emporta Dudley dans sa tête.

Il fit des grands signes pour faire partir la chouette qui outrée par son comportement lui pinça le doigt d'un coup sec avant de sortir.

_« Aie! Sale bête ! marmonna-t-il.

_Dudley ? Ce fut sa femme qui arriva la première. Mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? »

De dos, il se pressa de mettre l'enveloppe sous son t-shirt avant de se retourner vers elle :

_ « Oh ! Tu t'es coupé ! Montre-moi ça ! s'empressa Julie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va …s'interrompit Pétunia en poussant un cri. Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée par tant de désordre. »

Puis, elle se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisé par terre.

_ « Laisse maman, je vais le faire! dit Dudley pressé que tout le monde sorte de la pièce.

_ Aïe ! Julie !

_Arrête un peu de gesticuler ! Je regarde si un morceau de verre est resté coincé.

_Ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien, répondit-t-il agacé. Je vais me mettre un pansement et je reviens ! »

Se dégageant de sa femme et de sa mère, il prit la direction de l'étage. Dudley essayait de marcher le plus vite possible tout en essayant de cacher son empressement. Il fallait que personne ne se doute de rien. Qui donc pouvait lui envoyer une lettre par hibou? Harry ? Pourquoi ? L'anniversaire de sa fille ? A moins que... Non ! Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Il ne faut pas que ce soit ça ! Se dit-il avec force comme s'il récitait une prière.

Transpirant et tremblant, il ferma la porte de la salle de bain à double tour. Pour se donner le temps de se calmer, il passa d'abord le doigt sous l'eau et y mit un pansement. Puis, il prit une grande respiration et retira l'enveloppe de sous son t-shirt.

Non! Il reconnut aussitôt le sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson représentant un "P", entouré d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent.

S'il sut au premier coup d'œil d'où venait cette lettre, c'était pour la bonne raison qu'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, une quarantaine de lettres similaires avaient déboulé dans leur cheminée, obligeant sa famille à déménager temporairement pour qu'elles ne leur parviennent plus. Oh bien sûr, ça n'avait pas arrêté les lettres. A l'époque, elles étaient toutes adressées à son cousin. Mais aujourd'hui...

_« Fiston, ça va ?demanda Vernon du bas des marches.

_Ouais, ouais ! J'arrive toute de suite ! répondit-il en maîtrisant sa voix. »

Ses pires craintes venaient d'être confirmées. Comment allait-il faire? Ses parents ? Sa femme? Allait-elle le quitter quand elle l'apprendrait ?

Se reprenant, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans la salle de bain sans attirer des soupçons. Comme garder la lettre sur lui était trop dangereux, il la lança sans réfléchir à la poubelle, en jetant par dessus les papiers du pansement. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage soucieux que lui reflétait le miroir, respira un grand coup pour calmer sa subite accélération cardiaque et sortit de la salle de bain.

La suite de l'après midi se déroula sans autre incident. Et à 17h tous les invités étaient partis. Dudley semblait à bout de souffle et s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qui s'offrait à lui.

_« Ça va, papa ? demanda Jade inquiète. »

Il la regarda, incertain sur ce qu'il devait ou non révéler.

_« Dudley ? Tu viens m'aider à débarrasser ? s'exclama Julie de la cuisine, déguisant un ordre en question. »

Trop heureux de la diversion que lui offrait sa femme, il se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Puisque plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle ici, Jade décida de filer à l'étage.

Comme elle avait les mains collantes à cause des bonbons dont elle s'était goinfrée, elle passa d'abord par la salle de bain afin de se les laver. Elle était pensive. Son père n'était pas comme d'habitude et elle s'interrogeait sur le regard qui lui avait porté un peu plus tôt.

Distraite, elle fit tomber la serviette par terre. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait pour la récupérer, elle remarqua une enveloppe jaunie dans la poubelle. L'adresse était inscrite à l'encre verte. Curieuse, elle la récupéra. Elle était lourde et épaisse, et…

… Quoi ? Elle lui était adressée!

_Mlle__ J. Dursley_

_Dans la plus grande chambre du_

_4 Maple Street_

_Great Hangleton_

_Surrey. _

Elle recevait rarement du courrier. Parfois l'oncle Jimmy lui écrivait lorsqu'il partait en vacances avec Alex mais sinon, comme sa seule famille se trouvait dans le coin, elle ne recevait pratiquement pas de courrier.

A la recherche d'autres informations, elle l'observa sous tous ses angles. Pas de timbres.

Bizarre, songea-t-elle.

Puis, elle vit le cachet qui scellait l'enveloppe. On aurait dire un de ces sceaux de cire qu'elle voyait dans les films de cape et d'épée.

Bon ben dans ce cas, le mieux pour savoir qui m'écrit est de l'ouvrir moi-même! s'encouragea Jade.

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directric__e __: Pomona C__hourave_

_Ordre de Merlin première classe_.

_Chè__re Mlle Dursley_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fix__ée au 1__er __ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Nous restons à votre disposition pour__ d'éventuelles questions ou rencontre._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Dursley__, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Lo__ndubat Neville, Directeur adjoint_

Elle la relut plusieurs fois en se demandant si c'était une mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait. Cette garce d'O'Brien aurait sûrement trouvé ça très drôle. Ça n'était tout de même pas sa faute si des choses qu'elle n'expliquait pas s'étaient produites en sa présence ! En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ça très cool, mais là, elle n'appréciait pas d'être la cause de la bizarrerie.

Puis, cherchant de plus amples informations, elle relut la lettre une dernière fois.

Comme un feu d'artifice, une tonne de questions explosaient dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, comment se faisait-il qu'une lettre qui lui était adressée, ait fini dans la poubelle de la salle de bains?

Elle entendit au loin son père faire tomber un couvert, et sa mère exaspérée l'enguirlander :

_« Enfin ! Dudley ? »

Elle eut tout de suite sa réponse. La seule personne à être montée dans la salle de bain dans le courant de l'après midi, c'était son père. La seule personne à avoir un comportement étrange ces temps-ci, c'était son père. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable lui avait-il caché cette lettre ? Depuis quand l'avait-il reçue ? Même si ce que comportait cette enveloppe n'étaient que des sornettes, il n'avait pas à trier pour elle ! Ah ça non ! De quel droit lui cachait-il le peu de lettres qu'elle recevait ? Et s'il s'était déjà permis de trier pour elle ? Jade était furieuse.

Sans même réfléchir, elle descendit dans le salon d'un pas déterminé, et s'écria en imposant le silence dans le couple :

_« Papa ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré cette lettre? »

Il devint tout à coup très pâle, puis tourna au vert pour retrouver une couleur rose et enfin devenir rouge vif :

_« Où tu as trouvé ça ? HEIN ? Redonne-moi ça tout de suite ! explosa-t-il. »

C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait dans une fureur pareille. Et sans raison en plus ! Choquée, toute la colère de Jade s'était dissoute en un instant. Ce n'était pas le père qu'elle connaissait ça ! D'habitude, c'est Julie qui s'occupait de gronder tout le monde. Dudley lui, était plutôt le papa gâteau.

Aussi abasourdie que sa fille, Julie resta figée quelques instants les yeux grand ouverts, tournée vers son mari. Mais lorsque Dudley arracha la lettre des mains de sa fille qui menaçait de se mettre à pleurer, Julie se réveilla :

_« DUDLEY DURSLEY! rugit-elle. Rend lui tout de suite cette lettre! TU M'ENTENDS ?»

Ouille, quand Julie se mettait à prononcer les noms des personnes en entier, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait nullement envie de la lui redonner et d'avoir à expliquer ce qu'elle contenait. Il s'était juré de ne jamais en parler ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il comme ça ? Mais, voyant sa fille éclater en sanglots et le regard féroce de sa femme, un frisson le parcourut et il baissa l'échine. Il approchait peut-être des quarante ans mais quiconque l'aurait aperçu dans cette posture-là, aurait vu un jeune adolescent pris en faute et se faisant remonter les bretelles par sa mère.

A contre cœur, il redonna la lettre à Jade.

_« Maintenant, j'exige une explication ! J'ai fermé les yeux sur ton comportement bizarre de ces dernières semaines, mais que tu passes tes nerfs sur notre fille, c'en est trop ! Tu vas t'expliquer immédiatement !

_Je ne passe pas du tout mes ne… commença Dudley

_CA SUFFIT ! s'impatienta Julie. »

L'espace d'un instant, il pensa refuser. Peut être qu'en faisant la forte têteou en l'ignorant, les choses disparaitraient d'elles-mêmes ?

Puis l'image d'un gros enfant potelé soumettant son cousin à sa volonté s'imposa à lui. Puis une seconde image s'immisça dans sa tête : une rue étroite et sombre, le froid inhabituel en plein milieu de l'été, les sentiments et images horribles qui l'avaient traversé, Harry lui sauvant la vie, la prise de conscience qui s'était imposé à lui. Repoussant ses nausées et ses souvenirs, il répondit sur un ton de défi :

_« Très bien ! Très bien ... Vous voulez savoir ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

_Oui ! répondirent Julie et Jade.

_Vous allez savoir! Mais il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre après ! grommela Dudley. »

Puis, respirant un bon coup, il ajouta :

_« Asseyez-vous. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

* * *

_Dans une semaine l'heure sera aux révélations. Le chapitre sera un peu plus court que celui-ci. C'est ma correctrice qui va être contente._

J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous ;)


	3. Chapitre 2  Révélations

**Date où se déroule l'action:** 7 juillet 2019

Eh bien voilà. Nous y sommes. Dudley va devoir s'expliquer. Les secrets vont être révélés. Heureusement pour lui (et pour nous) il a grandit. C'est un père maintenant qui a appris a prendre des responsabilités.

_« Un secret qu'on est vraiment seul à détenir, un tel secret rendrait malades les plus robustes, et on peut même se demander s'il existe une conscience assez intrépide pour supporter ce tête-à-tête, sans en mourir. » _

[Vladimir Jankélévitch] Extrait de _L'Ironie_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dudley ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tant de choses à dire et tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- « Je sais que ça va vous paraitre complètement di-dingue, bredouilla-t-il, mais cette lettre n'est pas une blague.

-Donc l'école de magie… Jade relut le nom sur la lettre, « Pou-du-lard » existe vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle existe, affirma Dudley, même si je ne l'ai jamais vue.

-Et c'est quoi cette école ? enchaîna sa femme, c'est un cirque ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Julie était très loin du compte. Comment devait-il annoncer ça ?

-« N-non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre là, rectifia Dudley d'un ton laissant entendre qu'une mauvaise nouvelle suivait. Ce n'est pas une école de prestidigitateur, c'est une école euh….pour sorcier ! De vrais sorciers qui ont des baguettes magiques, des chapeaux pointus et qui sont capables de faire des choses inimaginables avec ! débita soudainement-il sans reprendre son souffle.

-Pour-les-sorciers? Julie avait parlé doucement en articulant chaque mot. Tiens donc ! ironisa-t-elle, persuadée que son mari cherchait à lui donner une mauvaise excuse.

-Oui. C'est ça, répéta fermement son mari, pour les sorciers. Et s'ils ont envoyé une lettre à Jade, ça veut dire qu'elle en est une.

-Une quoi ? Une sorcière ? s'étonna cette dernière.

-Oui. Comme mon cousin Harry.

-Ton quoi? s'étonnèrent Julie et Jade d'une même voix.

Jusqu'à présent, sa femme et sa fille étaient persuadée que Dudley avait grandi seul, aussi seul qu'elles.

Ne tenant plus en place, il se leva, à moitié gêné, à moitié furieux de devoir se lancer dans des explications. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à faire face à cette situation. Parcourant de long en large son salon, il déballa tout ce qu'il avait gardé secret depuis tant d'années. Son enfance avec Harry, le comportement de Vernon et Pétunia à l'égard de ce dernier et les relations qu'il entretenait avec son cousin. Il se contenta de dire que les choses essentielles, sans rentrer dans les détails. Et ceci pour deux raisons : soit parce qu'il en avait honte, soit parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Même avec l'âge et du recul, il y avait encore beaucoup d'épisodes de sa vie et de celle d'Harry qu'il n'expliquait pas. Ou du moins, ça restait très vague dans son esprit. Puis, il faut bien le reconnaître, il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus.

Durant tout le récit, ni Jade ni Julie n'avaient parlé. Elles respiraient à peine, ahuries par ce qu'elles entendaient.

Étrangement, alors qu'il pensait que leur parler d'Harry était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, il se vit soulagé de le faire. Plus il en racontait, plus il se sentait léger.

-«Après avoir passé un an à se cacher auprès des Diggle, nous sommes rentrés chez nous. Tout avait été saccagé, comme si une tornade s'était abattue dessus. On ne reconnaissait plus rien. »

A l'évocation de la tornade, Julie pâlit.

- « C'était chez nous et ils ont tous cassé juste pour trouver Harry. A partir de là, mes parents n'ont plus jamais prononcé son nom. Ce qui m'allait très bien. Je voulais reprendre une vie normale…

Il hésitait sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

-«Bref, un jour où on nettoyait et rangeait la maison, on est tombé sur les affaires d'Harry. Avant qu'ils ne les jettent, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer une lettre. Je ne savais pas où il habitait, s'il était toujours vivant mais ça a marché. Et il m'a répondu. Un jour il est venu les chercher quand mes parents n'étaient pas là et se fut la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. On a quand même gardé contact. Plus tard, il m'a annoncé son mariage et moi le mien. Puis la naissance de ses enfants, et moi la tienne Jade. Et voila. C'est tout.

Ça y est, il était arrivé à la fin de son histoire. Les réactions de Julie et Jade allaient fuser de tous les côtés. Le temps d'avaler toutes ces informations, il se passa deux longues secondes avant que Julie réagit.

_« Et toi tu dis que c'est tout ? s'exclama une Julie abasourdie. »

Dudley ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il se passa encore quelques longues secondes avant que Julie rajouta :

-« Eh bien voilà qui explique des tas de choses.

-Vous me croyez donc ? Dudley n'en revenait pas.

-Oui, répondit simplement celle-ci. »

Mais l'ambiance était encore tendue. C'est alors que Jade se leva.

-« Bon, je vais me coucher. »

Et sans même attendre une réponse de ses parents elle monta les escaliers.

Les Dursley se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Cette réaction n'était pas habituelle chez leur fille. C'était une enfant joyeuse qui ne manquait pas de caractère. Le fait qu'elle aille se terrer dans sa chambre était mauvais signe.

Dudley jeta un dernier regard coupable à sa femme avant d'aller tout deux la rejoindre. Ils frappèrent trois coups et entrèrent. L'intérieur de la chambre n'avait jamais était autant en désordre. On pouvait voir très clairement que des tas d'objets avaient servi de punching-ball à Jade.

-« Eh ben ? Un ouragan est passée par là ou quoi ? » risqua Dudley dont la plaisanterie laissa sa fille et sa femme de marbre.

Jade ne leur avait même pas accordé un regard. Elle était planté debout, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Dudley s'avança vers sa fille avec lenteur et tenta une autre approche.

- « Ecoute ma chérie, je sais que tout ça est fou et que tu m'en veux de vous avoir menti à toi et à ta mère mais…

- Non, l'interrompit sèchement Jade.

-Non quoi? balbutia Dudley pris de court.

-Non. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Ce n'est pas toi le sorcier ici. La seule anomalie de la maison, c'est moi ! » s'exclama cette dernière.

Alors c'était ça ? Elle s'en voulait d'être ce qu'elle était ? Encore une fois, il avait mal supposé. Il pensait que sa réaction faisait suite à son mensonge, qu'elle ne le croyait pas ou qu'elle le pensait fou. Quel égocentrique il faisait. Décidément, il avait toujours autant de mal à se mettre à la place des autres. Elle avait le sentiment d'être un monstre.

Est-ce qu'Harry avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'enfant il lui courait après pour lui taper dessus ?

-« Si tu veux vraiment le prendre dans ce sens là, c'est moi le porteur de l'anomalie ici. C'est ma famille toute entière l'anomalie. Or, je me sens très bien. »

Cette remarque eut le mérite d'apaiser un peu la colère sur le visage de la jeune blonde vénitienne.

Julie prit le relais. Il lui fallut un grand effort de volonté pour intérioriser ses doutes et prendre les choses avec pragmatisme.

C'était tout de même une curieuse réaction de la part de sa fille. Elle avait toujours adoré tout ce qui avait attrait au fantastique, contes, légendes. Ce genre de nouvelle devrait la faire sauter au plafond comme lorsqu'enfant elle allait voir des spectacles de magie et harcelait les illusionnistes pour savoir comment ils s'y prenaient.

-« Ecoute Jade, tu n'es pas une anomalie, tu es juste… spéciale ! Etre une sorcière, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu aimais tant te déguiser en ça quant tu étais petite.

-Grand père et grand-mère vont me détester, comme tous les enfants de mon ancienne école.

-Mais non, grand père et grand-mère t'aiment beaucoup tu sais. Ils ont juste du mal avec ces choses-là, c'est pas grave…. » essaya Dudley sans être vraiment convaincu lui-même.

Ce qui ne rassura pas Jade.

-« Mais pourquoi dis-tu que les élèves de ton école te détestent à cause de ça ? demanda Julie qui venait juste de comprendre.

La jeune Dursley ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-« Jade pourquoi tu… »

-Parce qu'il s'est passé un truc à l'école.

-Quel truc ? demanda sa mère.

-Un jour, dans la cour de récréation, j'avais confié à Haley que j'aimais bien un garçon : Scott . Haley et moi, on est allée lui dire bonjour, et cette peste! s'emporta Jade. Cette peste a commencé à chanter devant lui : " Jade est amoureuse de Scott ! Elle le criait dans toute la cour ! J'avais trop honte. Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se taise alors je lui ai crié : " TAIS TOI" Et là, sa bouche a fait un truc bizarre. Elle s'est verrouillée, comme si ses lèvres avaient été fermées par une fermeture éclair !

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Julie

-C'était flippant. Haley essayait de parler mais sa bouche restait fermée. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était redevenu normal mais quasiment toute la classe l'avait vu. Haley avait vraiment peur et elle m'a crié dessus « C'est toi ! Espèce de malade ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! » Puis tout le monde s'est mis à m'éviter parce que j'étais bizarre et dangereuse. »

Les Dursley n'arrivaient pas à y croire.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez plus avec O'Brien… »

Jade affirma d'un signe de tête.

Il était évident que ces aveux peinaient bien plus Jade que se qu'elle laissait paraitre. Pour Dudley, cette révélation eut l'effet d'une douzaine de claques ! C'est pour ça que ses notes avaient chuté. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne à l'école mais là, c'était devenu alarmant. Et lui qui l'avait réprimandé durant toute l'année. Ce qui expliquait aussi qu'elle trainait qu'avec les garçons du quartier voisin, ils n'étaient pas dans la même école. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

-«Laisse tomber cette idiote de Haley. Tu vaux 100 fois mieux qu'elle. T'es une Dursley et ce n'est pas rien ! affirma fièrement Dudley. »

Mais voyant que cet argument n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, il glissa :

-« Tu sais, tu changeras complètement d'endroit si tu vas à Poudlard. C'est une école de magie. Ils vont t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Moi je n'y comprends rien et j'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement rassuré. Mais là-bas, tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis. Tu seras avec des gens comme toi ! Mon cousin avait l'air de beaucoup si plaire. »

Jade se contenta d'acquiescer.

Tiens? C'est vrai ! Elle n'avait pas encore envisagé les choses sous cet angle! A cette idée, elle se détendit un petit peu et adressa un léger sourire à son père.

-« Ben voilà, t'es quand même plus jolie comme ça que lorsque tu fais ta tête de cochon ! » conclut Julie dans un éclat de rire timide.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Toute la nuit, Jade s'était répété ce que son père lui avait raconté.

Bien qu'une part de plus en plus petite d'elle culpabilisait d'être une sorcière, elle commençait aussi à percevoir toutes les bonnes choses que cela impliquait. Par exemple, elle pourra se faire un tas de nouvelles amies sorcières ! Ici rien ne la retenait mis à part sa petite famille qui cachait bien des choses manifestement.

La magie existait donc ? Elle qui en avait si souvent rêvé. Et toutes les créatures mythiques ? Inventions ou réalité ?

Elle s'imaginait déjà faire des loopings sur le dos d'un dragon.

Toute la nuit, elle réfléchit ainsi, laissant ses fantasmes l'enivrer. L'enthousiasme qui montait petit à petit en elle fit qu'elle ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

De leur côté, M. et Mme Dursley avaient eux aussi du mal à trouver le sommeil. Bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, ils savaient pertinemment que l'autre était réveillé.

Dudley réfléchissait au moyen de répondre à la lettre. Il avait fait partir le hibou ce midi de la cuisine. Par la poste ? pensa-t-il. Oui, ça avait marché lorsqu'il avait voulu reprendre contact avec son cousin. Bah... au pire des cas, se disait-il, ça fera comme pour Harry lorsqu'il avait eu 11 ans, d'autres hiboux viendront apporter des lettres, il n'y aura plus qu'à en choisir un qui rapportera la réponse.

Julie quant à elle, se remémorait une scène vécue il y a quelques années. Ce jour-là, elle devait emmener sa fille à un spectacle de magie organisé par des saltimbanques du coin de la rue. Elle lui avait promis. Malheureusement, comme elle avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute à l'hôpital et que son mari travaillait, elle avait demandé à ses beaux-parents de l'accompagner à sa place. Tout à coup, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot magie, les Dursley s'étaient raidis. Comme si on avait piqué son derrière, Pétunia s'était levait d'un bond cassant au passage un magnifique vase égyptien qu'elle lui avait offert et Vernon était resté les doigts crispés sur le fauteuil, les tempes battant furieusement et sa moustache frémissant.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le comportement grotesque de ses beaux-parents. Elle aurait aimé que Dudley lui en parla plus tôt. Elle s'était si souvent posé des questions sur lui et sur tous les phénomènes étranges autour de Jade. Un soir, alors que sa fille était bébé et qu'elle lui racontait une histoire, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu léviter quelques centimètres au-dessus du berceau. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de son imagination.

Qu'allaient-ils raconter à Vernon et Pétunia à propos de Jade ? La vérité ? Ne valait-il mieux pas mentir ? Jade était-elle vraiment obligée d'aller dans cette école ?

Bien qu'un bref instant elle s'était posée la question, il y avait des réponses qui étaient évidentes : oui. Bien sûr qu'elle devait aller dans cette école. L'accident avec la petite O'Brien le prouvait bien.

Elle avait du mal à saisir encore ce que le fait d'être sorcière impliquait, mais c'était sa fille et elle comptait faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Cette nuit là, Julie eut un sommeil agité. Ses rêves étaient tourmentés par un tornade et des serpents qui la poursuivait.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Dudley le premier levé. Ce fut donc lui qui prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. C'était une chose rarissime car il était plutôt du genre grasse matinée lorsqu'il était en vacances, et entre nous, il fallait bien reconnaitre que Julie était une vraie fée du logis.

Jade fut tout aussi matinale que son père. Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte et qu'elle vit Dudley préparer le petit déjeuner en silence, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. En effet, le simple fait que son père prépara le déjeuner dans un silence de plomb signifiait que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit dans la maison. Elle n'avait donc par rêvé les évènements de la veille. Tout ceci était bien réel ! Durant la nuit, à force de remâcher ses questions dans sa tête, elle avait fini par penser qu'elle prenait ses désirs pour des réalités et qu'à son réveil tout se serait envolé.

Sa mère arriva peu après Jade et alluma la télé pour combler le silence qu'elle trouvait gênant.

_-« Ce matin notre envoyé spécial Patrick Lafouine sera en direct du manoir de la famille Mac Illan. Avant de vous donner la parole, rappelons à nos téléspectateurs que cette ancienne famille irlandaise est devenue ri__chissime après la crise économique de 2009 en s'imposant dans l'art du __discount ! Depuis, leur entreprise s'est étendue et imposée dans toute l'Europe ! Mais les Mac Illan ont connu une véritable tragédie il y a 7 ans__, __qui les a beaucoup affaiblis. _

_-En effet __ tout le monde se souvient de ce tragique accident qui a condamné leur fille de 8 ans à être paralysée à vie. Quant au chauffeur ivre qui l'avait renversée sous les yeux de ses parents, il avait été condamné à 7 ans de prison. _

_- __Alors, comment a __réagi__ la famille Mac Illan hier soir lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'il avait __bénéficié__ d'une remise de peine d'un an pour bonne conduite ?_

_-Eh bien, leurs déclarations ont été très courtes mais plutôt __inattendues.__ Le père, visiblement troublé, a déclaré à la presse: « Qu'on soit heureux ou non, la justice anglaise marche comme ça. Protester ne servirait à rien.»_

_- Et la mère ?_

_- __Bien que Mme Mac Illan était au bord des larmes, elle a quand même déclaré : __« De toute façon il pourrait passer une année de plus en taule, ça ne réparerait pas la colonne vertébrale de notre fille ! Qu'il vive où il veut et refasse sa vie ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose pour nous tous ! » Donc comme vous pouvez le constater, les parents semblent désirer tourner la page et pardonner à Robert Smith qui, on l'espère, ne reprendra pas son habitude de boire._

_-Quant à leurs fils ?_

_-Eh bien, lorsque nous avons essayé de les interroger s__ur leurs fils aînés, âgés de 11ans à l'époque du drame, les gardes du corps nous ont fait sortir de la propriété à grands coups de pied aux fesses ! »_

Julie baissa le son de la télévision.

-« Pauvre petite, je lui change ses poches tous les jours. Le Docteur Carter pense qu'il lui reste maximum un an à vivre… dit-elle chagrinée.»

Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur la télé, une chouette se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre restée ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frais du matin. Dudley en lâcha son couteau qui s'écrasa bruyamment au sol.

-« Mais ? C'est la chouette d'hier ! » s'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-La chouette d'hier ? » dirent en même temps Julie et Jade.

-Oui oui, c'est elle qui t'as apporté la lettre de Poudlard.

-Ahhhh! C'était donc ça le bruit dans la cuisine ? comprit tout à coup sa femme.

-Oui, avoua t-il avec un certain amusement. En fait, elle a loupé son atterrissage et c'est elle qui a fait tomber la bouteille vide par terre.

-Ce sont les chouettes qui transmettent les messages ? demanda Julie.

-Oui, c'est un peu comme des pigeons voyageurs.

La chouette comprenant qu'on se moquait d'elle et qu'on la comparait a un vulgaire pigeon claqua du bec.

- «Regarde, on dirait qu'elle comprend ce que tu dis, s'étonna Jade, elle n'a pas l'air très contente. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle émit un bref ululement.

Julie inquiète du comportement soudain de l'animal, se tourna vers son mari en guise de réconfort.

-« T'inquiète pas chérie, cet oiseau n'est pas dangereux, lui indiqua-t-il en s'approchant de la chouette pour la caresser. »

Mais celle-ci, toujours outrée de son attitude de la veille lui pinça à nouveau le doigt !

-« Aïe! Sale bestiole ! répliqua-t-il sous le coup de la douleur. »

Jade amusée observa la chouette et en déduisit :

-« Je crois qu'elle t'en veut !

-Ah bon tu crois ? répondit son père qui se suçait le doigt. »

Jade risqua alors une caresse à l'oiseau. Celle-ci roucoula joyeusement en guise d'encouragement.

-« Tu attends ma réponse pour Poudlard ? l'interrogea-t-elle pas tout à fait sûre que la chouette comprenait ce qu'elle lui demandait. »

Pour marquer son approbation, l'animal lui mordilla le bout des doigts affectueusement. Ravie de l'avoir comprise, elle monta en courant dans sa chambre, prit la lettre de l'école, un stylo et une feuille et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Trop excitée, elle avait du mal à tenir en place et à réfléchir.

-« Calme-toi Jade. Si elle est encore là, c'est qu'elle ne compte pas partir sans ton message. » assura sa mère en reposant la lettre de Poudlard qu'elle venait de relire.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre pap'? »

Son père était en train de donner du lard à l'oiseau qu'il essayait d'amadouer.

-« Ben euh… que tu iras dans leur école. Et demande leur où on doit aller pour acheter les fournitures scolaires car comme on est moldu, on sait pas …

-Mordu ? » s'étonna Jade.

-Non, Moldu ! répéta son père en faisant une grimace. C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée. Diggle le disait toujours quand il parlait de nous. »

Jade hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur son message.

-« On peut vraiment trouver tout ça en Angleterre ? s'étonna Julie.

-Ben, je suppose que oui, vu qu'Harry a pu se les procurer, répondit Dudley en haussant les épaules. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jade avait enfin terminé d'écrire sa lettre aidée par sa mère. Dudley lui n'était pas très doué pour ce genre d'exercice.

_« Madame la Directrice,_

_J'ai été très surprise par votre courrier. Je serais bien entendu ravie d'étudier à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Cependant, comme nous ne sommes pas une famille de sorciers, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où nous procurer les fournitures scolaires. Peut-on vraiment trouver tout ça à Londres ?_

_Si vous pouviez nous indiquer où aller dans votre prochaine lettre, nous vous en serions très reconnaissants._

_Serait-il possible aussi d'en savoir plus sur cette école et sur les modalités d'inscription._

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes remerciements les plus sincères._

_Dursley Jade. »_

Cette réponse était parfaite ! Jade la plia et la mit dans une enveloppe. Mais après…

-« Comment on fait maintenant ?

-C'est très simple. Déjà, pas besoin de timbre. Il suffit de donner à manger au hibou ou de le payer selon qui te l'envoie. C'est dans le cas où on reçoit un journal, précisa Dudley, c'est Diggle qui me l'as appris »

Puis, il l'aida à accrocher l'enveloppe à la patte de la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt.

Regardant l'oiseau disparaitre dans les airs, Jade demanda :

-« Papa, combien de temps ils mettent pour répondre?

-« Ça dépend. Mais ils peuvent être très rapides ! On peut très bien avoir la réponse dans la journée comme demain ou dans une semaine.

-Dans la journée ? s'émerveilla sa fille. »

Julie dont les questions l'avaient tourmentée toute la nuit dernière, se décida enfin à les poser à haute voix :

-« Et que comptes-tu faire pour tes parents et ton cousin? Tu vas leur dire ?

-Mes parents ? C'est hors de question ! » s'affola Dudley. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle serait leur réaction s'ils l'apprenaient.

-Je vois, dit sombrement Julie. Je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le sort vu le peu de tolérance qu'ils ont… »

Et en disant cela, elle pensait à son frère et Alexandre. Ce n'était pas de simples colocataires. Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ses beaux parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Jade était un peu décontenancée. Ses grands parents allaient-ils réellement la rejeter parce qu'elle était une sorcière ? Elle allait devoir leur mentir. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Cette pensée la peinait beaucoup.

-« Et pour Harry ? enchaîna Mme Dursley.

-Ben, je lui écrirais, répondit Dudley mal à l'aise. Il a une fille du même âge que Jade alors bon, on risque de se croiser… »

Puis se grattant la tête, il ajouta :

-« En revanche, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

-Bien ! C'est une excellente nouvelle! se ravit Julie. T'as entendu Jade ? Tu seras dans la même école que ta petite cousine. Au moins, elle ne sera pas seule, se félicita sa mère qui avait peur de l'envoyer dans un endroit à l'aveuglette au milieu d'inconnus.

-Euh ouais… hésita cette dernière incertaine. »

Elle avait très bien compris qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle se rapproche de ses cousins, vu que leurs pères avaient plutôt l'air de ne guère s'apprécier. Elle ne voulait pas imposer au sien une rencontre avec Harry.

-« Tu sais maman, il y aura sûrement beaucoup d'élèves, je ne saurais pas qui c'est et tout… »

Mais avant que sa mère ait eu le temps de lui répliquer quelque chose, Dudley déclara :

- « Bon, je monte dans ma chambre réfléchir un peu. »

Puis après leur avoir adressé un sourire rassurant, il s'enferma à l'intérieur. Il ne sortit que pour manger et aller aux toilettes.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

C'était l'heure du dîner lorsque qu'un grand duc débarqua dans la cuisine. La petite famille était à table, et il se fallut de peu que la lettre ne tombe dans la soupe. Heureusement que Jade avait d'excellents réflexes.

-« Ça y est ! C'est Poudlard ! s'écria-t-elle avec joie. »

Ses parents vinrent se placer derrière leur fille pour lire la lettre en même temps qu'elle.

_« Chère Mlle Durlsey, _

_Veuillez excuser le manque d'information de notre précédent courrier. Normalement, un professeur est chargé d'annoncer de vive voix aux enfants nés moldus qu'ils sont des sorciers. Comme nous étions persuadé que vous aviez de la famille sorcière, nous avons cru que vous étiez au courant de tout cela. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser de cette méprise._

_Vous pourrez trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin sur « le chemin de Traverse ». Pour y accéder par l'entrée moldue, il vous faudra vous rendre à Charing Cross Road, à Londres, derrière le pub du Chaudron Baveur. Il vous suffira alors de tapoter une brique du mur et l'entrée se dévoilera. _

_Mais pour plus de facilité lors de votre première excursion dans le monde magique, je vous propose de vous envoyer quelqu'un dès ce vendredi. Il pourra répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Il vous suffira de nous indiquer votre préférence dans la prochaine lettre._

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Le directeur adjoint, M. Londubat Neville._

Jade se tourna vers ses parents et déclara :

-« Ça serait bien que quelqu'un nous accompagne, non ?

-Oui, approuva sa mère. Je me vois mal trifouiller une brique derrière un pub, avoua-t-elle dans une grimace. Tout cela me parait encore tellement absurde. J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ça serait mieux si on était accompagné, conclut Dudley. »

Sans un mot de plus, Jade donna un bout de jambon et de l'eau au hibou pendant que son père partait chercher de quoi écrire dans sa chambre. Si sa femme voyait dans quel état elle était, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il y avait des boulettes de papiers dispersées un peu partout, un paquet de chips ouvert sur le bureau et des stylos renversés par terre. Il chercha au milieu de feuilles raturées et froissées une feuille blanche et la lettre qu'il avait passé la journée à écrire. Il la compléta avant de redescendre.

-« C'est pour qui la deuxième ? s'étonna Jade.

-C'est pour Harry, confia ce dernier. »

Dudley accrocha les deux enveloppes et expliqua bien au Grand Duc laquelle était pour Poudlard et laquelle était pour M. Potter. L'oiseau serra légèrement ses griffes pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et s'envola.

* * *

_La semaine prochaine nous retrouverons enfin les Potters. C'est ce que vous attendiez tous hein ? ;)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit (ou un gros) 'est ce qui vous plu ? Qu'est ce qui vous a déplu ? Comment imaginiez vous Dudley a 40 ans ? Y a-t-il des incohérences dans mon texte ou des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises ? *_

_Bref ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience._


	4. Chapitre 3  L'ironie du destin

_Un grand merci a ma correctrice Noémie, alias « Lily evans Potter », sans qui mes textes seraient remplis de fautes affreuses qui attaqueraient vos précieux yeux de lecteurs._

_ Bonne lecture_

* * *

Il était un peu plus de 20h, lorsque des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée de la cuisine du 12 square Grimaurd. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux verts y apparut soudain. Il mesurait environ 1m80 et était plutôt fin malgré de très belles poignées d'amour témoignant de toute l'affection que lui portaient sa femme et son elfe.

Les cernes qui commençaient doucement à se creuser autour de ses yeux indiquaient que l'homme ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée après avoir retiré la poussière de sa cape, une touffe de cheveux roux hurlant :

-« Ça y est papa ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! lui sauta à la figure.

- Lily ! Veux-tu bien laisser ton père arriver s'il te plait ! ordonna sa mère. »

C'était une belle rouquine au caractère bien trempé, d'âge mûr mais qui paraissait bien plus jeune que son âge réel.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut laissé son père respirer, celui-ci put enfin dire :

-« Toutes mes félicitations Lil'! Mais dis moi, tu m'as l'air bien surprise d'avoir reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ? Tu en doutais encore ? »

Assis au coin de la table, les deux frères pouffèrent de rire en voyant la moue crédule de leur cadette. Cependant, croisant le regard accusateur de leur mère ils se turent aussitôt. Elle les avait menacés d'un sortilège de chauve furie s'ils n'arrêtaient pas très vite d'effrayer leur sœur. James pour sa défense déclara d'un air faussement innocent :

-« On lui a juste dit que nos lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées beaucoup plus tôt !

-C'est vrai maman, argumenta Albus un sourire malicieux en coin, on ne lui a pas raconté d'histoire, comme tu nous l'avais demandé!

-Les nôtres sont arrivés quelque chose comme… c'était quand déjà Albus ? demanda-t-il feignant de réfléchir.

-Il me semble que c'était le 6 et 7 juillet !

-C'était donc une journée plus tôt que celle de Lily. »

Et les deux complices s'esclaffèrent de plus belles, provoquant l'embarras et la fureur de leur petite sœur. Honteuse de s'être inquiétée pour rien, elle ne leur répondit pas. Elle se contenta de tirer bruyamment sa chaise et de s'y asseoir en gardant la tête haute.

Ginny exaspérée leva les yeux au ciel et tira sa baguette magique pour emmener une grosse marmite de soupe au potiron sur la table. Harry quant à lui, pensa à ses beaux-frères et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger sourire. Une jeune elfe s'approcha alors de lui, pour lui prendre sa cape.

-« Vous désirez autre chose maitre Harry ?

- Je te remercie Quidam mais je crois que j'vais passer de suite à table ! J'suis affamé ! »

Il alla d'abord embrasser sa femme et ses fils avant de s'y installer. La cuisine, comme le reste de la maison, sentait encore le neuf.

L'ancienne maison des Black avait été démolie il y a deux ans et reconstruite sur le même terrain. Les Potter avaient pu ainsi l'agrandir et enlever une bonne fois pour toutes les restes olfactifs des Bundimuns* qui avaient infecté la demeure durant l'absence de Sirius. La reconstruire 19 ans après pourrait paraitre étrange, seulement voilà : il avait vraiment besoin de l'élargir. Cela tombait bien, le dernier être attaché à cette demeure n'était plus de ce monde : Kreattur était mort il y avait quelques années de cela.

Mais pourquoi Harry avait-il besoin de l'agrandir si soudainement ?

La première raison s'appelait Teddy Lupin. Il y avait deux ans, alors qu'il avait 19 ans et qu'il était stagiaire chez les Aurors, il avait perdu sa grand-mère Andromeda. Son parrain, Harry, lui proposa alors pour des raisons pratiques de venir habiter avec eux le temps qu'il voudrait. Mais qui dit accueillir Teddy, dit accueillir sa fiancée Victoire. Il leur fallait donc une chambre qui leur permettait d'avoir de l'intimité. De plus, ses enfants grandissaient et eux aussi allaient avoir besoin de plus d'intimité. C'était donc le moment de reconstruire une maison plus grande.

Il aurait pu en acheter une nouvelle, ou construire sur un terrain neuf, il n'avait pas de souci d'argent. Loin de là. Mais cette bâtisse fut une fidèle alliée durant les années noires et elle l'était encore aujourd'hui. Jamais personne n'était venu importuner le célèbre couple composé du Survivant et de l'ex-Harpie Ginny Weasley. Ni les mangemorts vengeurs, ni les paparazzis à la curiosité mal placée, ni même leurs voisins moldus avares de commérage. Puis, rappelons aussi que c'était ici qu'il avait failli vivre heureux avec Sirius et construire sa première famille.

Ce soir le diner était animé. Les conversations s'enchaînaient avec facilité. Lily répétait à tue-tête qu'elle voulait être à Gryffondor et passait en revue toutes les matières qu'elle se languissait de travailler. Elle tenta de poser des questions à ses frères sur le déroulement de la répartition mais ces derniers parlaient balais avec l'ex-Harpie. Celle-ci leur décrivait le tout nouveau modèle qui allait être mis en vente dès le lendemain. Elle avait eu l'exclusivité pour écrire un article dans la Gazette pour l'occasion. Elle avait eu le privilège d'assister au test, et même de monter dessus. Harry étant aussi un grand fan de Quidditch, écoutait avec attention toutes les sensations et techniques que sa femme expliquait.

Seul Lily ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour ce sport. En effet, elle, son cousin Hugo et sa tante Hermione étaient bien les seules personnes de la famille à ne pas aimer le Quidditch.

Lorsque se fut au tour d'Harry de raconter sa journée, tout le monde se tut et l'écouta religieusement. Bien que James, parmi ses enfants, était celui qui avait le moins de curiosité sur son boulot, les deux autres adoraient l'entendre raconter ses enquêtes. Bien sûr Ginny lui avait interdit de révéler les détails sordides des dossiers en cours mais de toutes les façons, le secret professionnel l'y obligeait déjà.

-« C'est l'ébullition au bureau. Si je ne suis pas rentré trop tard ce soir, c'est pour partir très tôt demain matin, racontait Harry.

-En plus la presse s'en mêle, t'as lu ce qu'a marqué la Gazette ce matin ? dit Ginny en enfourchant un morceau de tarte a la mélasse.

- Que le vol du chaudron en argent gobelin était une conséquence de la mauvaise gestion du ministère de la magie face au chômage ? »

Sa femme confirma l'information d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est bien la première fois que les inepties de la Gazette nous servent.

- Mais des sorciers qui volent un chaudron Gobelin, ça ne risque pas de raviver les tensions ça? demanda sa femme.

- Si justement. Même si ces dernières années les relations entre nos deux espèces se sont améliorées, surtout grâce aux nouvelles lois leur accordant un meilleur statut, aucun des deux camps n'a jamais démordu de ses convictions. Les Gobelins restent persuadés que tous les objets qu'ils ont forgés doivent leur revenir une fois le propriétaire mort, même si les objets en questions ont été vendus.

- Ouais. Ils considèrent ça comme un prêt. Bill me l'avait déjà expliqué.

- Ben voilà. Une manifestation est organisée demain pour que les sorciers leur rendent tout ce que les gobelins leur ont prêté au cours des siècles.

-Le ministère n'a pas peur que ça se transforme en une nouvelle rébellion? Ce n'est pas possible d'enrayer cette polémique ?

- Si. Le problème c'est que même si on retrouve demain celui qui a volé le chaudron et qu'on le restitue au propriétaire, le débat est lancé. Et tu parles, la Gazette s'en donne à cœur joie. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Ginny fronça les sourcils l'air furieuse. Cette société ne changera donc jamais, pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors que brisant la tension qui s'était installée, Albus demanda de la façon la plus anodine possible:

-« Ils ont dit aussi dans la gazette que ce dossier ne devrait pas concerner les Aurors normalement.

- C'est vrai ça, en général vous n'intervenez que quand il y a de la magie noir dans l'air non ? renchérit Lily.

Harry, à qui les journalistes avaient posé la question toute la journée, savait exactement quoi lui répondre.

- « Ce chaudron fait partie d'une série de vols où des produits illégaux de magie noire se trouvaient. Il est donc du devoir des Aurors de faire en sorte que ce genre de produit ne circule pas dans le commerce souterrain. C'est pour ça qu'on travaille en étroite collaboration avec le bureau de la brigade magique. »

C'est alors que Lily capta le regard que s'échangèrent ses parents. Il ne dura qu'un centième de seconde mais ça leur avaient suffi pour se comprendre. 15 ans de mariage faisaient qu'ils devinaient les pensées de l'autre d'un seul regard. Et ce regard-là indiquait clairement qu'il y avait plus à savoir sur ce sujet.

La réponse, qui sentait fortement le réchauffé, avait suffi à Albus qui s'était resservi du dessert. Mais pas à Lily. Malheureusement pour elle, la conversation dévia à nouveau sur le Quidditch et elle n'eut plus l'occasion d'y revenir dessus.

Mais la jeune Potter était quelqu'un de déterminé et surtout de très curieux. Ce trait de caractère faisait d'elle une personne en avance pour son âge. Elle avait presque lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque et elle ne se gênait pas pour poser des questions sur ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle avait 2 grands frères, et qu'elle voulait se mettre à leur niveau. Dans tout les cas, elle détestait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'expression : « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » lui allait comme un gant. En effet, alors qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir, la jeune rouquine s'était discrètement levée pour s'approcher du salon. Cachée dans la pénombre du couloir, elle espionnait ses parents à travers une porte entre-ouverte.

Assis sur le canapé, son père et sa mère y buvaient une tisane. Alors que Ginny semblait confortablement installée, Harry lui changeait sans cesse de position, n'arrivant pas à rester tranquille.

-« Donc, tu dis que c'est un athanor qui a été volé ? Le seul et unique qui aurait forgé la pierre philosophale ? demanda Ginny en chuchotant.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Je comprends mieux ton inquiétude et celle d'Hermione maintenant…

-En réalité, c'est pour ça que les Aurors s'en occupent. Mais l'information est classée secret défense pour pas que d'autres malades essaient de le trouver avant nous.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre et de laisser ses angoisses sortir.

-T'imagines si ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains ? Lors de ma 1ère année à Poudlard, Voldemort avait essayé de la voler… raconta Harry.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que Tom…

- Non non. Je te rassure ça, c'est bel et bien fini. »

Machinalement, il passa sa main sur son front, là où la cicatrice lui avait fait mal pendant tant d'années.

-« Si cet athanor est capable de créer une pierre aussi puissante, reprit-il, imagine un peu ce qu'elle pourrait créer… »

Ginny prit la mesure de la situation pendant quelques secondes…

-« Et vous avez une piste ? ajouta-elle.

- La patrouille de garde a vu un oiseau blanc qui portait un chaudron dans ses serres. Mais ils sont incapables de l'identifier ou de nous le décrire plus en détails. Ils nous ont affirmé ne l'avoir aperçu que pendant un millième de seconde. On a retrouvé une plume dans le cachot, ce qui vient confirmer leurs dires mais il est impossible de savoir à quelle espèce elle appartient. De plus, Harry reprit son souffle, il y a eu une scène de vol où on avait déjà retrouvé une plume blanche.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ginny

- En fait, comme on l'avait retrouvé loin de l'entrepôt qu'on surveillait, on avait simplement conclu a l'époque que ça appartenait à un animal inconnu qui rôdait dans les parages. Mais j'ai ressorti la plume pour voir si elle correspondait, et bien sûr, elles appartiennent au même animal.

-Et qu'est ce qui avait été volé ?

-Du sang de dragon. Beaucoup essaient d'en vendre au marché noir parce que c'est très réglementé à cause leurs propriétés spéciales et de leur captivité.

- Vous pensez à un animagus ou à un oiseau sous Imperium ? demanda Ginny.

-Les deux. Mais ça pourrait très bien être un animal domestique. Un peu comme l'était Fumsek avec Dumbledore, précisa-t-il. Dans tous les cas, si c'est un animagus, il est non déclaré car aucun sorcier ne se transforme en oiseau blanc. »

Ginny soupira.

-« Ça annonce des mois durs ça… tu ne vas pas être beaucoup là je sens… »

Harry s'approcha de sa femme pour la consoler, l'enlaça et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à leur fille pour avoir envie de déguerpir en vitesse. Espionner, oui. Voyeurisme, non.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Interrompant ce moment d'intimité, Quidam arriva pour débarrasser. Dans ses mains elle tenait une lettre qu'elle donna à Harry.

-« Elle est arrivée en fin d'après midi m'sieur.

-Ah merci Quidam ! »

L'elfe s'inclina joyeusement avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, il sut aussitôt à qui appartenait ces pattes de mouches.

« Bonjour Harry.

Désolé de te déranger. J'espère que tu te portes bien et que ta famille aussi.

Comme tu peux le remarquer, cette lettre n'as rien à voir avec nos précédents faire-parts. Si je t'écris, c'est parce que nous allons certainement nous rencontrer bientôt… »

Perplexe Harry haussa un sourcil.

«… Jade vient d'avoir 11 ans et a reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est une sorcière comme toi. Tu dois sûrement être en train de rire de l'ironie de la situation, pensant que je l'ai bien mérité. Mais sache que je ne veux pas répéter le même schéma que mes parents. »

En effet, ce dernier avait émis un bref ricanement mais plus par surprise que par moquerie. En revanche, en quoi avoir une fille sorcière était une punition ?

« Bien sûr, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec votre monde, mais après avoir passé un an auprès des Diggle, j'ai grandi et évolué.

Comme tu le sais, ma petite Jade a le même âge que ta fille Lily, et elles seront sûrement dans le même collège. Il y a donc de très fortes chances pour que nous nous croisions à King's Cross. Si c'est le cas, tu verras que Jade est une petite fille adorable qui, je suis sûr, sera très douée en magie. Ne la condamne pas à cause de ses antécédents familiaux, c'est vraiment une chouette gamine. »

« Eh » s'offusqua Harry. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il jugerait sa fille sans la connaitre !

« Juste une dernière chose et je ne t'embêterais plus. Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents de la situation. Je te laisse imaginer quelles réactions ils pourraient avoir. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Jade en souffrirait tellement si ses grands parents réagissaient mal. »

Oui. Harry imaginait très bien… Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr que ce fut si bien que ça de le cacher.

« En te remerciant très sincèrement.

Dudley. »

Harry ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que ce « merci » n'était pas qu'une formule de politesse. Pourquoi préférer mettre « merci » plutôt que : cordialement ou quelque chose de plus « officiel ».

« Ps : A tout hasard, pourrais tu m'indiquer où se trouve la voix 9 ¾ ? Pour les achats de fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de Traverse, quelqu'un de l'école nous y accompagnera.

Nb : C'est une simple curiosité de ma part, n'y voit aucune attaque, mais comment se fait il que des parents sans pouvoir donnent naissance à une sorcière ? Je sais que ta mère était dans le même cas, y a-t-il une explication à ce phénomène ? »

Encore sous le choc de la lettre, il resta figé dans la même posture d'étonnement quelques secondes. Ginny, voyant son mari les yeux grands ouverts, complètement immobile en tenant maladroitement la lettre de sa main gauche commença à s'inquiéter :

-« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda vivement sa femme.

- Ben ça alors ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là !

- Qu'est ce que t'as pas vu venir ? s'affola cette dernière.

- Dudley !

- Dudley ? répéta Ginny qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ouais ! Figure-toi que c'est une lettre de mon cousin.

- Ahhhhhh c'est ça ? soupira-t-elle une main posée sur son cœur. Tu m'as foutu la frousse là pendant une minute !

- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en allant embrasser sa femme pour se faire pardonner.

- Evite de me refaire un coup pareil, s'indigna-t-elle. »

Harry serra Ginny dans les bras quelques instants.

-« Bon alors ? Pourquoi il t'écrit ? Il a un nouvel enfant ? demanda-t-elle en se rappelant les fois où Harry avait eu des nouvelles de son cousin : mariage et faire-part de naissance.

-Non répondit Harry incrédule. Figure-toi qu'il m'écrit car sa fille est une sorcière.

- Une sorcière ? Non?

- Si si je t'assure ! Elle a même reçut une lettre de Poudlard ! »

Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, sans prévenir, sans aucune raison, tous deux éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire difficile à contrôler une fois qu'il avait commencé.

Il leur fallut 5 bonnes minutes pour retrouver petit à petit leur calme.

-« Et comment il a réagi ? dit enfin Ginny qui avait encore un peu de mal à garder son sérieux.

- Ben, plutôt bien apparemment. Harry avait encore les yeux pétillants à cause du fou rire.

- Sa fille, Jade, a le même âge que Lily c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais.

- Et elles vont donc rentrer à Poudlard en même temps ?

- Ouais.

- Eh ben ! Le destin nous aura tous fait ! déclara la belle rouquine.

- Ouais, se contenta de répondre Harry qui avait toujours du mal à imaginer Dudley se promenant dans le chemin de Traverse un chaudron à la main.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, que comptes-tu dire aux enfants ? précisa-t-elle. Envisages-tu de leur présenter ton cousin ? Vas-tu le rencontrer cet été ? Tout ça quoi !

- Bonnes questions, répondit Harry.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il ajouta :

- J'admets qu'il est devenu un inconnu pour moi, et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rencontrer ce nouveau Dudley, avoua Harry.

Sa femme le comprenait très bien. Revoir son cousin risquait de refaire surgir toute cette colère et ses blessures qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir tout au fond de lui depuis tant d'années. Bien sûr, dans certaines situations elle ressortait sans prévenir. Elle se rappela une affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé une fois. C'était un enfant maltraité, il s'était mis dans une colère….*

-« Mais on va forcément se croiser sur le quai de King's Cross durant sept années. Imagine un peu que nos filles partagent le même dortoir et qu'elles deviennent amies…

- Oui, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... »

Il tira la baguette de son jean, et d'un mouvement de poignet il fit apparaitre une plume à encre intégrée et un morceau de parchemin. Comprenant qu'Harry allait avoir besoin de solitude pour réfléchir à sa réponse, elle s'éclipsa après l'avoir embrassé et dit qu'elle attendrait dans le lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Rien ne lui venait. Pourquoi ne pas simplement commencer par répondre à ses questions ?

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

En cette fin de matinée, tout les Dursley étaient sur le pied de guerre.

12h00 : tout le monde mangeait.

12h30 : dernier débarbouillage.

12h40 : Dudley trébucha sur le skate de sa fille et se maudit lui-même pour le lui avoir acheté.

12h45 : tout le monde enfila les habits que Julie avait méticuleusement préparés.

13h00 : tout le monde dans le hall pour une énième inspection et vérification.

Tel un commandant inspectant ses soldats avant de partir en guerre, Julie passa devant eux. Habillage ? Ok. Argent liquide ? Ok. Liste des fournitures ? Ok. Allure générale ? Impeccable. Coiffure…

-« Rooo, tes cheveux Jade, s'indigna-t-elle en essayant de les coiffer avec ses doigts.

- Ça va mam', on ne peut pas faire mieux de toute façon, dit-elle.

- Faire une bonne première impression c'est toujours important.

- Aïee ! Mais tu me fais mal ! »

Julie avait ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de sa fille. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut réussi à les sortir de là qu'elle dût s'avouer vaincue.

-« Oui bon, t'as raison, on ne peut pas mieux faire.

-Sans blague ? marmonna Jade entre ses dents.

- Bon allez, c'est l'heure, déclara son père. »

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une boule de plume s'engouffra dans le hall dans un chuintement qu'il les fit tous sursauter !

- Oh regarde papa ! C'est une chouette !

- Qu'est ce que…. ? s'interrogea Julie

-Ça doit être la réponse d'Harry, s'exclama-t-il en se hâtant de retirer la lettre des serres de l'animal. Il l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute:

_« Bonjour Dudley._

_Ma famille et moi-même allons bien. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour la tienne._

_Pour répondre à tes questions, on suppose que les__ nés moldus__ ont dans leur arbre généalogique au moins un sorcier dont le gène « ressort » quelques descendances plus tard. Un peu comme deux parents blonds qui ont un enfant brun. Il __y a __donc fort à parier que dans les ancêtres des Evans, il y __ait__ eu au moins un sorcier. Savais-tu qu'on voit le phénomène inverse chez les familles de sorciers ? Le terme « cracmol » désigne un enfant sans pouvoirs magiques (ou avec presque pas de pouvoirs magiques) qui est __né__ de parents sorciers. Là aussi, on suppose qu'il y a eu certainement au moins un moldu dans leurs ancêtres. Bien évidement, ce n'est qu'une théorie parmi d'autres, mais je pense que c'est la plus plausible de toutes._

_Pour répondre à ton autre question, « où est la voie 9 ¾ ?», ben je te propose de nous donner rendez vous le premier septembre entre la voie 9 et 10 à 10h45. Ainsi je vous expliquerai comment pénétrer dans la voie 9 ¾ et je vous présenterai à ma famille avant que les enfants partent dans le Poudlard Express._

_Je te dis donc à bientôt et vous souhaite une agréable promenade sur le chemin de Traverse._

_Harry Potter. »_

Bizarrement cette réponse enleva un gros poids dans l'estomac de Dudley. Mais les soupirs de soulagement que sa femme et sa fille poussèrent, lui indiqua qu'en fait, il partageait ce poids avec sa famille.

Dudley avait craint, de façon plus ou moins consciente qu'Harry lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Cette crainte, qui est toujours celle du bourreau et des dictateurs, était totalement infondée. Elle était ressortie du tréfonds de son inconscience, là où les restes d'adolescence sommeillaient encore en lui. Une fois encore, il avait prêté des intentions à Harry qui ne lui appartenaient pas, mais qui étaient les siennes.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrêta d'avoir des idées préconçues sur son cousin et ceux de son espèce. Décidément, la vie était pleine de surprises. Ou plutôt, la magie était étonnante.

C'est donc avec le cœur un peu plus léger que les Dursley partirent en direction du chemin de Traverse découvrir un monde inconnu.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

__*Bundinum ou Bandimon : ces animaux fantastiques infestent les maisons de préférence abandonnées ou mal nettoyées. Sa présence se manifeste généralement par une effroyable odeur de moisissure. Le Bandinum laisse échapper une sécrétion qui pourrit les fondations même de la demeure où il se trouve._

_Source : livre « Les Animaux fantastiques » de J.K Rowling._

__* Rendons à César ce qui est à César : L'affaire de maltraitance d'un enfant fait directement référence à la superbe saga d'Alixe ( les Survivants, les Bâtisseurs, les Réformateurs et bientôt les Sorciers) que je vous conseille à tous de lire. _

_

* * *

_

_Pour la suite des aventures, je vous donne rendez vous dans deux semaines. Ne soyez pas triste, vous verrez le temps passe vite ^_^_

_En tout cas merci a tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires, vous ne savez pas a quel point ils m'ont fait plaisir. Même ceux qui étaient très courts._

_ありがとう __ございました_


	5. Chapitre 4  De travers

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, mais j'ai bien cru que je ne survivrais pas à ce mois de décembre. J'étais enseveli sous le poids des devoirs et autres contrôles T_T..._

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard dans la publication. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous partit._

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre 4. Bonnes fêtes a vous tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_« Si tout marchait à l'endroit, c'est que le monde serait de Travers »_

-« Apparemment la ponctualité ne fait pas partie de leurs prérogatives, s'exclama Julie en jetant des regards nerveux à sa montre. »

Cela faisait maintenant environ un quart d'heure que les Dursley poireautaient devant un pub miteux et abandonné. La façade était tellement insignifiante que personne ne semblait le remarquer. A vrai dire, si Jade ne leur avait pas montré l'enseigne indiquant :_ «Chaudron Baveur»_, ils ne l'auraient jamais vu.

La petite famille s'était assise sur un banc, face à la rue de manière à guetter l'arrivée de leur guide.

Tout comme sa femme qui se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les mœurs douteuses des sorciers, Dudley commençait à s'impatienter. Il regardait à droite, puis gauche, puis encore à droite et encore à gauche, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un match de tennis se déroulait devant lui.

Quant à Jade, elle était juste intenable. Elle se levait, se rasseyait et se dandinait sans cesse sur le banc.

-« Jade, arrête un peu de te tortiller, on dirait une enfant de 3 ans qui va se faire pipi dessus, dit Julie agacée ».

Cette remarque loin d'irriter sa fille, la fit éclater de rire.

C'est alors que, derrière eux, résonnant de la ruelle, un « crac » sonore les fit sursauter. Brusquement ils se retournèrent. Lorsque Dudley reconnut à qui appartenait la silhouette qui s'avançait à grands pas, il posa instinctivement ses mains sur son gros derrière et recula de quelques pas. De ce sorcier, il en avait cauchemardé longtemps. Ce qui frappait le plus chez lui, hormis ses poings, c'était sa taille gigantesque. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis l'époque où il lui avait fait pousser une queue de cochon, mis a part le fait qu'il s'était tassé de quelques centimètres et que ses cheveux, sa barbe et tout ses autres poils avaient viré du noir au blanc, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté Père Noël fort attendrissant et des plus dépaysant pour un mois de juillet.

-« Dursley ! Espèce de vieille canaille ! Le géant amorça un geste vers Dudley, mais le voyant reculer, se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Dudley enfin ! s'exclama Julie outrée par la réaction inattendue de son époux. Veuillez excuser mon mari. Et elle lui lança un regard noir. Je m'appelle Julie et voici notre fille Jade.

-Enchanté mesdames ! Moi c'est Rubeus Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clefs de Poudlard et j'enseigne aussi les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Mais appelez moi Hagrid. »

Avant que Jade ne commence à lui poser des questions, Dudley s'était ressaisi. Il s'était avancé, sa main droite tendue en direction du géant :

-« Désolé Monsieur Hagrid, s'excusa ce dernier les joues légèrement rougies.

- Y a pas de mal ! Qui aurait cru ça hein ? Faut dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu aussi…

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Jade.

Tout en indiquant aux Dursley de le suivre, il répondit :

-« Oui ! C'est moi qui suis venu chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante lors de ses 11 ans ! »

Puis il ouvrit la bouche comme pour continuer le récit, mais la referma aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il avait fait usage de magie alors que ça lui avait été interdit. Et puis, inutile de raconter dans quelle condition il avait retrouvé Harry.

Hagrid poussa alors la porte d'entrée du pub. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, la rumeur des conversations diminua légèrement. Tout le monde semblait connaitre Hagrid. On lui adressait de toutes parts des signes de mains et des sourires.

- « Ben ça alors, s'exclama Julie, il n'a rien avoir avec sa façade.»

Effectivement, l'intérieur du pub était loin d'être une bicoque insalubre. C'était un lieu accueillant et relativement neuf.

Pour dire vrai, le Chaudron Baveur avait changé de baguette il y avait quelques années de cela. La nouvelle propriétaire en profita alors pour le rénover. C'était devenu un très bel endroit.

Tout était taillé dans un bois solide et modeste. Des bougeoirs à carreaux rouges, jaunes et oranges coloraient la pièce et lui donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Son mobilier, bien que sommaire, était harmonieux et permettait à ce pub d'accueillir toute la communauté magique, moldue ainsi que toutes les classes sociales sur un pied d'égalité. N'importe qui, moldu, gobelin, bourgeois ou sorcier ouvrier se sentait à l'aise ici.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était aussi bondé.

-« Comme d'habitude Hagrid ? demanda une barmaid flanquée de deux grandes nattes blondes et gracieuses.

- Peux pas Hannah. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, répondit le géant en se tournant et montrant d'un signe de main la petite famille.

Au passage, il faillit assommé Dudley qui fort heureusement pour lui avait gardé une bonne distance de sécurité avec Hagrid.

- Une autre fois alors ! répondit la femme en souriant.

De la réserve arriva alors un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage lunaire qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé blond et joufflu d'environ 20 mois. Suivant le regard d'Hannah, il s'aperçut alors de la présence de son collègue enseignant:

-« Salut Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-il ravi d'avoir une excuse pour déposer le bébé dans les bras de sa femme. »

Il contourna le comptoir et alla lui serrer la main.

- « Salut Neville ! Jade, je te présente un de tes professeurs à Poudlard !

-Ah ! Une née-moldue n'est ce pas ? Moi, c'est Neville Londubat ! Je suis professeur de botanique et directeur adjoint! Bienvenue dans notre communauté !

- Enchanté professeur ! Moi je m'appelle Jade Dursley ! répondit-t-elle de façon très enjouée.

- Dursley ? »

Il échangea alors un bref regard avec Hagrid qui fit un léger « oui » de la tête avant d'ajouter :

- « Eh bien, enchanté ! »

Il serra la main de Dudley et de Julie.

-« Enchantés ! répondirent également les Dursley.

-Vou-vous habitez ici ? demanda Julie après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Oui, ma femme Hannah, il la montra du doigt avec un sourire béat peint sur ses lèvres, est la propriétaire des lieux. Mais l'année, je suis domicilié à Poudlard comme tout le monde, précisa-t-il.

-Ah, répondit la mère les lèvres pincées.

Visiblement Julie ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'un professeur habite dans un pub. Quel exemple pour les jeunes.

C'est alors qu'un cri de bébé se fit entendre suivi des lamentations d'Hannah :

-« Neville s'il te plait, j'ai des commandes à préparer.

-Oui oui, j'arrive ! Excusez-moi, répondit-il avant de partir s'occuper de son bébé.

- A bientôt Neville ! Bon ben, il faut y aller maintenant. C'est que vous avez beaucoup de choses à acheter, dit Hagrid en les entrainant à l'arrière du pub. »

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une petite cour. Hagrid s'approcha du mur et compta les briques qui le composait. Puis, il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de sa baguette_*******.**_ La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid et aux Dursley de passer.

-« Et voila ! Je vous présente le célèbre Chemin de Traverse. »

La stupéfaction des Dursley le fit sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry.

Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chapeau, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait _«Chapeaux- toutes tailles, toutes formes et de toutes couleurs – __Moldus__ et sorciers. »_

En effet, à côté d'un chapeau melon vert classique et d'une casquette américaine, se trouvait un chapeau pointu dont les plis formaient un bec. Il tentait de mordre quiconque se trouvait à sa portée. D'ailleurs, il pinça Dudley qui voulut lui donner un coup de poing.

-« Venez, on va d'abord chercher votre argent, dit Hagrid. »

Il saisit Dudley par l'épaule, évitant ainsi à ce dernier une bagarre qui aurait pu mal se terminer, et pas forcément pour le chapeau.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai pris du liquide sur moi, déclara fièrement Julie contente d'avoir pensé que la carte bleue ne marcherait pas ici.

- Du liquide ? s'étonna Hagrid. Les moldus n'utilisent plus des billets et des pièces maintenant ? »

Julie fronça les sourcils. Elle retira une enveloppe de son manteau et en sortit des billets.

- « Du liquide ! Ça ! dit-elle y en montrant les billets

-Ah ! Vous appelez ça du liquide ? s'exclama Hagrid en rigolant. De toute façon, il faut passer par Gringotts pour changer votre argent moldu en monnaie de sorcier.

- Ah, les sorciers utilisent une autre monnaie que la livre sterling ? répondit celle-ci la mine déconfite.

- Eh oui ma petite dame, confirma le géant en se mettant en route.

- Oui. Ha…Diggle utilisait toujours des pièces étranges, se reprit Dudley.

Parler d'Harry ouvertement n'était pas encore devenu quelque chose de naturel pour lui. Avoir passé plus d'une vingtaine d'année à faire comme s'il avait grandi seul devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

- Celles en or sont des Gallions. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est assez facile à retenir, vous ne trouvez pas ?»

Julie et Dudley échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Quant à Jade, elle était complètement absorbée dans la contemplation du Chemin de Traverse. Elle regardait de tous les côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois : les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Le torticolis la guettait mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant. C'était si vivant ici, si spontané. Elle avait rêvé de ce genre d'endroit des milliers de fois. Elle voulait tout visiter sans exception.

-« Ah voilà Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, annonça enfin Hagrid. »

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, dominant les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un…

-« Oui, c'est un gobelin ! Attention, ne vous amusez pas à dire des choses désobligeantes du genre : Qu'est-ce que tu es ? A la place de qui es-tu ? Ils sont très susceptibles en ce moment, conseilla Hagrid tandis qu'ils montaient les marches qui menaient au portail.

S'amuser ? Jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de Dudley de provoquer une créature qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien trop dangereux.

Julie accusa le coup et se concentra sur l'architecture plutôt que sur la créature qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle déclara :

-« C'est magnifique comme bâtiment ! »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les banderoles qui décoraient les façades de la banque :

_« Des baguettes pour les gobelins !» __[ FDG]_

_« Voleur ! Rendez nous nos trésors ! » [Syndicat__ des gardiens de Gringotts]_

_«La baguette au sorcier ? L'argent au gobelin!» [Confédération des forgerons gobelins] _

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le gobelin les fixa attentivement.

-« Y a 2 mois de ça, ils vous saluaient au moins »

Julie allait lui demander pourquoi cela avait changé mais elle fut surprise par l'inscription gravée sur la porte en argent :

_« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais __à__ l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner__,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse__.__ »_

-« Il faudrait vraiment être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici croyez moi, s'exclama le géant. »

Mais un sourire nostalgique apparut dans sa barbe hirsute.

-« Enfin, depuis qu'elle existe, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de 3 siècles, elle n'a été cambriolée que 2 fois ! La première fois rien n'avait été volé d'ailleurs.

- Et on a arrêté les voleurs ?

- En quelque sorte, dit malicieusement Hagrid. La première personne était Vous-Savez–Qui, puis, 6 ans plus tard… eh bien… c'était le trio d'or !

-Le trio d'or ? dit Dudley

-« Vous-Savez-Qui ? » demanda Julie en même temps que son mari.

-«Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et bien sur votre c…. »

Tout en parlant, ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans les registres, pesant des pièces de monnaies sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Mais Hagrid s'était soudainement tu car il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de ça ici.

Il chuchota doucement pour que les Dursley soient les seuls à entendre :

-« On discutera de ça une autre fois. Ils considèrent ces deux épisodes comme leur plus grande honte. Et comme ils sont très irritables… Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver soupçonné de tentative de vol et d'interdiction bancaire, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler ici. »

Les Dursley hochèrent la tête et s'approchèrent du comptoir avec Hagrid.

-« Bonjour, dit le géant à un gobelin. Nous sommes venus échanger de l'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier.

-Vous êtes moldus ? Avez-vous déjà un coffre chez nous ?

- En fait, la jeune fille va entrer à Poudlard cette année. Et oui, ses parents sont moldus. C'est donc la première fois qu'ils viennent ici, répondit Hagrid à leur place.

- Nous faisons des offres très intéressantes pour les moins de 17 ans ! Ouvrir un « coffre jeune » pourrait être très pratique pour votre fille. Imaginez, vous déposez une certaine somme, et la laisser épargner. Nous avons un très bon taux de 3% en ce moment ! Comme ça, lorsqu'elle sortira de Poudlard, elle aura déjà de l'argent sorcier pour démarrer dans la vie... »

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les Dursley, suivis d'un Hagrid très pâle, ressortirent de la banque. Finalement la petite famille s'était laissé convaincre par le « coffre jeune ». Ce qui avait eu comme conséquence de prendre les wagonnets pour y accéder au grand désespoir d'Hagrid. Ça le rendait malade à chaque fois et plus il vieillissait, plus cela empirait. Heureusement pour lui, les nouveaux coffres n'étaient pas très profonds.

Ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Jade avait hâte de commencer à dépenser ses sous. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné d'argent de poche : _« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande __le__ nous, on te l'achètera » _lui répondaient-ils quand elle leur en demandait. Elle allait pouvoir le dépenser comme bon lui semblait maintenant.

- « Et si on commençait par s'occuper de ton uniforme, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il y a les uniformes officiels de Poudlard là-bas, proposa Hagrid en montrant du doigt une enseigne dont le nom indiquait : _«Miss Brown, parce que la mode transcende le monde »._

Les Dursley approuvèrent. Cependant, ils regardèrent avec inquiétude leur guide qui était de plus en plus pâle.

-« Hagrid, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Julie.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte vraiment pas ces satanés wagons. Je crois que j'vais me prendre un remontant au Chaudron Baveur si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, non allez y, ça ira pour nous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. »

Et ils se quittèrent devant le portail de Gringotts. Ses parents, lancés alors dans une conversation animée, s'avancèrent parmi la foule en direction du magasin de prêt-à-porter. Alors que Jade leur emboitait le pas, elle tamponna violemment ce qui semblait être une personne âgée pressée.

Il était vêtu d'une cape marron foncé qui contrastait avec sa barbe et ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant. C'était comme si ce vieux monsieur venait de se les décolorer à l'instant. Il portait également un chapeau derrière lequel il cachait son visage.

Toutes ses affaires s'étalèrent alors par terre.

-« Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! s'irrita l'homme.

- Désolé ! Attendez, je vais vous aider !

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser, elle vit une fiole qui contenait ce qui semblait être de la lave en fusion.

-« Wow…

- Ça ira, dégagez de là ! l'expédia-t-il ».

D'un geste étonnamment vif pour quelqu'un de son âge, il tira sa baguette et fit un mouvement souple du poignet. Tous les objets renversés se rangèrent alors d'eux-mêmes. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien vu et repartit d'un pas furieux.

Ben dis donc, elle aimerait bien avoir sa forme quand elle aura son âge. Mais pas son caractère.

Il venait d'une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse et Gringotts en marquait le point de liaison. Elle lut le nom sur la pancarte qui indiquait _: « Allée des __Embrumes __»._ Intriguée, elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le bout de l'allée. En effet, il y faisait très sombre. C'était comme si le soleil fuyait ce lieu.

Soudain, une détonation suivie de hurlements la fit sursauter. Deux personnes encapuchonnées, ainsi qu'une sorte de viking pourvu de tatouages qui bougeaient et criaient dans tout les sens surgirent de l'obscurité de la rue. Leurs baguettes magiques à la main, ils dégommaient tout ce qui leur barrait le passage. Tout se passa très vite. Ayant de bon réflexe, elle voulut s'écarter. Malheureusement, les rues pavés étaient vieilles et son pied heurta le coin d'une pierre un peu plus en relief que les autres. Elle tomba à la renverse.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit un éclair rouge se diriger droit sur elle et entendit quelqu'un crier _« __Protego__ ! »._ Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle vit un homme se matérialiser devant elle. Les fugitifs tout en fonçant vers eux, se mirent à déraper sur le sol lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'homme qui leur faisait barrage. Ils voulurent repartir en arrière mais c'était trop tard. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fit des gestes avec sa baguette magique et deux des fuyards tombèrent lourdement au sol. Puis, un autre éclair venant de l'autre côté de la rue assomma le viking qui s'écrasa par terre.

L'homme qui l'avait secouru se retourna alors et deux émeraudes l'observèrent.

- « Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

-Euh non non, c'est bon. Merci, répondit-elle le souffle court. »

Il lui tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il évalua d'un regard les dégâts autour de lui. Heureusement personne d'autre n'avait était touché.

Un groupe de 4 personnes s'approcha en courant.

-« Bertram! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Encore quelques centimètres et ils pouvaient transplaner. Sans parler que j'étais complètement à découvert ! Heureusement que le brigadier Hogins était là.»

La jeune femme interpellée devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et venait manifestement de faire une grosse erreur de débutante. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête.

-« Bon allez, c'est bon, on règlera ça tout à l'heure. Teddy et Hacker, mettez les dans 3 salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Toi, il s'adressa à la jeune fille, tu m'aides à enlever le sort d'anti-transplanage. Allez, t'es prête ?

Elle acquiesça.

-« Un, deux, trois ! »

L'air ondula quelques instants puis redevint normal.

-« Maintenant, viens avec moi faire l'inventaire de la saisie, intima l'homme aux cheveux noirs. »

Et sans se retourner, sans prêter attention à tous les murmures des passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, ils disparurent d'un coup.

Une petite fille aux boucles brunes demanda alors à sa mère :

-« C'était lui maman ? C'était lui ?

-Oui, Morgane, c'était le Survivant !

-Wouaaaa ! s'écria la fille d'un air rêveur ».

Jade n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi on l'appelait le Survivant, ni ce qui s'était passé car parmi la foule ses parents l'appelait.

-« Oh mon dieu Jade ! celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix tremblante de son père.

-Pap' ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Jade, répondit sa mère en la serrant contre elle. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus derrière nous et que tu te trouvais… là.

- Nom d'un dragon! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Hagrid qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule sans trop de difficulté.

Jade leur raconta alors ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ses parents parurent horrifiés mais Hagrid les rassura.

-« Ça devait être des Aurors, ils sont sur leurs gardes en ce moment.

-C'est quoi des Aurors ? demanda Jade.

- Ben, ce sont des sorciers ou sorcières d'élites qui ont pour mission de lutter contre la magie noire. Que ce soit les mages noirs ou tout le trafic d'objet qui circulent autour. Mais parfois, ils aident la brigade magique pour des affaires louches, d'ailleurs Harr…

- Ah, c'est un peu comme nos policiers en fait ! s'exclama Dudley.

-Euh…sûrement, répondit Hagrid qui ne voulait pas le vexer.

- Ça a l'air génial comme métier ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- N'y pense même pas Jade ! ordonna sa mère. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, c'est très dangereux. Surtout pour une fille.

-J'te ferais remarquer qu'il y en avait 2 de femmes tout à l'heure.

- Peut être, mais tu n'en feras certainement pas partie, le ton qu'utilisa Julie défendait quiconque de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Julie était une mère aimante. Mais elle était peut être un peu trop soucieuse du bien-être de sa fille. Elle était toujours à l'affût d'une blessure, toujours en train d'avoir peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. A cause de cela, Jade s'était vu interdite de beaucoup d'activités. Par exemple, quand Jade était plus jeune, elle faisait de la gym. Mais Julie, voyant qu'elle devenait douée et faisait des acrobaties de plus en plus périlleuses, l'avait changé de sport. Mais aucune des activités proposées en remplacement par Julie ne lui convenait. C'est alors qu'un jour, en se baladant dans le quartier voisin, elle découvrit le skate. Ce sport était parfait. Il avait tout pour déplaire à sa mère : de la vitesse, des acrobaties etc. C'est comme ça qu'elle commença à le pratiquer, juste pour embêter sa mère.

- « Bien ! On ferait bien d'aller chez l'apothicaire, conseilla Hagrid.

-Euh…en fait, on n'a pas encore acheté l'uniforme à cause de ce qui s'est passé, avoua Dudley.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Allons chez Lavande!

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Jade fulminait encore contre sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de devenir Auror. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quels métiers pouvait bien exercer un sorcier. Elle n'était même pas encore rentrée à Poudlard. Et pour dire vrai, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait encore du mal à croire en l'existence de la magie. C'était juste qu'elle avait était très impressionnée par les évènements. Mais le fait que sa mère lui interdise encore de faire quelque chose sans tenir compte de son avis avait donné à Jade l'envie soudaine de devenir une Auror.

-« Bienvenue ! Ah, bonjour Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda une blonde aux multiples chouchous et bijoux pompeux.

-Je vais bien, merci Lavande. J'accompagne une future élève, dit-il en montrant Jade.

-Alors, on se languit d'aller à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elle comme si elle parlait à un petit chaton.

-Euh… oui, répondit cette dernière.

-Tu veux acheter quel uniforme ? Le sorcier traditionnel, le moldu ou le mixte ? »

- Aucune idée, avoua Jade.

- C'est une née-moldue, précisa Hagrid.

- Ah je vois ! Viens j'vais te montrer. »

Miss Brown lui expliqua alors que depuis une dizaine d'années, la société sorcière s'était enfin ouverte à la mode moldue. L'école Poudlard, dont le nombre de nés-moldus et de sang mêlés augmentaient sans cesse, avait elle aussi décidé de s'ouvrir à cette influence. Dans la liste des fournitures, il y était marqué qu'il lui fallait trois uniformes de travail ainsi qu'une robe traditionnelle pour les cérémonies officielles tel que la Répartition, le bal et les remises de diplôme.

Au mot « robe » Jade s'était mise à grimacer. Mais lorsqu'elle vit de quelle genre de robe il s'agissait, et qu'elle comprit que même les hommes en portaient, elle s'était immédiatement détendue. Lavande Brown lui avait alors expliqué que les vêtements moldus présentaient beaucoup d'avantages pratiques, mais que les robes de sorciers étaient d'une élégance et d'un confort sans pareil. Elle lui montra alors les différents uniformes :

Robe de sorcier classique avec un chapeau pointu, des bottes et une longue cape.

Un pantalon, tunique et cape mi longue inspirés directement des tenues de Quidditch.

Jupe longue, chemise ou/et pull-over et manteau aux armoiries de Poudlard…

-« Personnellement, si vous êtes hésitante, je vous conseillerai d'acheter un de chaque modèle !

-Ah non, pas l'uniforme avec la jupe ! avait aussitôt dit Jade.»

Trop tard. Hélas pour elle, Julie avait déjà sorti la bourse et acheté les trois modèles dont celui avec la jupe.

Une fois sortis du magasin de prêt-à-porter, ils se dirigèrent vers l'apothicaire. L'odeur qui y régnait, un mélange d'œuf pourri et de jus de chaussette, était si insupportable pour sa mère et son père qu'ils attendirent leur fille à l'extérieur de la boutique. Lorsque Jade en ressortit, Julie se retint de justesse de pousser un cri d'horreur quand elle reconnut ce que comportait l'un des bocaux : des araignées mortes.

Il fallut à ses parents un grand effort d'ouverture d'esprit pour ne pas retirer leur fille de cette école et se calmer à la vue des ingrédients.

Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la librairie, ils passèrent devant une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : _« La volière »._

-« Ça te dirait d'avoir un animal de compagnie ? demanda Julie à sa fille.

- Sérieusement ? répondit l'intéressé surprise.

- A condition que ce soit un hibou. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça sera ton seul moyen de communication avec nous, alors ça serait bien que tu aies le tien. Puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire attentionné, c'est aux poils que je suis allergique pas aux plumes. »

Jade sauta de joie et ne laissa pas à sa mère l'occasion de revenir sur ses paroles. Elle y entra directement. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à faire son choix. Une chouette effraie à la silhouette singulière était venue se percher sur son épaule. Son disque facial blanc avait la forme d'un cœur et son plumage était un mélange harmonieux de trois couleurs : brun, gris et blanc.

Mais ce qui était le plus marquant chez cette chouette, était sa drôle de silhouette, arrondie comme un ballon.

-« Alors, comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Hagrid lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin.

-Baudruche ! répondit instinctivement Jade. Ça te plait ? demanda-t-elle à la chouette. »

Baudruche hulula alors joyeusement en guise de réponse.

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans la librairie d'à côté. Le cœur de Jade fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit la couverture d'un de ses livres. En dessous de l'intitulé : _« Vie et habitat des Animaux __fantastiques__, édition 2010»,_ un beau dragon vert soufflant des flammes était dessiné.

-« Donc, les dragons existent ! s'enthousiasma Jade.

- Bien sûr ! Il existe dix espèces officielles mais il y a de plus en plus d'hybrides, expliqua Hagrid.

Puis voyant le regard inquiet des parents, il précisa :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont presque tous dans des réserves naturelles.

- Vous en avez déjà vu en vrai ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui ! Ils sont adorables. J'avais même un Norvégien à crête : Norbert. Mais j'ai dû le donner à une réserve…

-Ohh… se chagrina Jade.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ces deux là venaient de se trouver une passion commune : les dragons. Ce sujet occupa la conversation jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Ollivander.

Ce vendeur de baguette était maintenant un vieillard qui attendait patiemment que son apprentie soit prête pour partir à la retraite. Jade lui trouvait une ressemblance frappante avec les momies de ses livres d'histoire.

Depuis 5 ans une jeune femme était en stage ici dans le but de reprendre le magasin. La fabrication de baguettes demandait un très long et complexe apprentissage. Mlle Wood, comme son badge l'indiquait, semblait âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Son corps était aussi fin et raide qu'une tige de bois de charme. Mais malgré ce côté sec, elle était une bonne vendeuse qui savait mettre ses clients à l'aise, sûrement que cette rigidité était due à la discipline rigoureuse que demandait l'Art des baguettes.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Ollivander regardait amusé son apprentie avoir quelques difficultés à trouver la bonne baguette pour Jade. Discrètement, il décida de lui donner un coup pouce :

-« Hagrid, votre nouvelle baguette vous convient-elle ? Chêne, nerf de dragon, 40 cm c'est ça ?

-Oh oui ! Elle est parfaite.

-Oh ! Ça y est, j'y suis ! La vendeuse s'excita comme si elle venait de se faire piquer par un insecte. »

Elle se précipita sur une échelle où elle alla chercher une des plus hautes et inaccessibles boîtes.

-« Tiens vas-y, lui dit celle-ci sûre d'elle-même.

C'est alors que Jade, qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils attendaient, sentit une chaleur partant de sa main et se répandant dans tout son corps. Puis, sa baguette se mit à faire des étincelles rouges et Ollivander, Mlle Wood et Hagrid applaudirent !

-« Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux, s'écria l'apprentie fière d'elle-même. Chêne, 27,5 cm plutôt flexible mais d'une grande résistance. Très utile pour les sorts de protection. Nerf de cœur de dragon…

Mais se fut Ollivander qui prit la suite.

-…de dragon d'une espèce hybride dont je n'ai croisé qu'un représentant, expliqua celui-ci. Cette baguette réagit très bien à toutes les impulsions de son propriétaire. Elle est très instinctive. Pour être honnête, je n'ai fait qu'une baguette avec cette hybride, et je suis sur qu'elle doit receler bien d'autres qualités. Cette baguette vous a choisie, peut-être en avait-elle marre de sommeiller dans mon placard.

L'apprentie et son maitre se mirent à rire comme si ce dernier commentaire était une plaisanterie qu'ils se faisaient régulièrement entre fabricants de baguettes. Mais personne d'autre ne comprit la blague.

Ils avaient enfin fini leurs courses quand ils passèrent devant un magasin où tout un troupeau d'enfants bavait sur la vitrine. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de balais exposés. Plantant ses parents sur place elle s'approcha de la vitrine et vit sur l'une des étiquettes: _« courant d'air »._

Plus haut, était accrochée une photo représentant une équipe féminine aux couleurs vertes sur ce même balai en train de se passer une étrange balle en l'air et en volant.

-« Woua ! Avec ça les Harpies d'Holyhead sont sûres de gagner ! dit l'un.

-Pas sûr ! lui répondit un autre. Il est excellent pour les attrapeurs qui doivent sans cesse piquer des sprints, mais à cause de la vitesse excessive, il manque de stabilité pour les poursuiveurs, quand on le compare à… »

-« Eh Jade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ?

- Oui, oui j'arrive ! »

Elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur ce sport mais se résigna à suivre ses parents.

Hagrid lui lança un regard amusé avant de dire :

-« J'imagine qu'Harry devait avoir la même expression la première fois qu'il a vu cette vitrine ! Tu sais, s'il n'avait pas fait carrière chez les Aurors, il serait sûrement devenu un grand joueur de Quid…

-«Oh ! le coupa Dudley.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes chéri ?

- Il faut absolument que je goute ces glaces ! s'exclama Dudley.

- Moi aussi je veux bien les goûter ! s'écria Jade dont la gourmandise était un de ses défauts.

-Diggle m'en a souvent parlé. avoua-t-il les joues rosies. Tu en prends aussi une Julie?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit celle-ci.

- Et vous Hagrid ? C'est moi qui offre.

- Eh ben ça alors ! C'est drôlement gentil de ta part Dudley.

Hagrid était stupéfait. Il se souvenait encore du gros lard qui avait voulu manger en douce le gâteau qu'il avait préparé pour Harry.

Mais qu'on se le dise, en réalité si Diggle avait autant parlé de ces glaces à Dudley, c'est parce qu'il cherchait un moyen d'amadouer les Dursley. Il avait très vite compris que les parents étaient une peine perdue et que s'il voulait les « contrôler », il fallait qu'il manipule Dudley. Il avait aussi vite saisi que pour se mettre Dudley dans la poche, il devait parler nourriture. Ainsi, en lui faisant goûter le meilleur de la cuisine sorcière, il avait mis Dudley de son côté.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

- « C'est vraiment surprenant ! Ça a l'odeur et la couleur de la fraise mais c'est du chocolat ! s'exclama Julie.

- Chon fraimen bonn', ajouta Dudley la bouche pleine. »

Ils étaient assis à une terrasse et savouraient leur glace. Julie en profita pour poser des questions sur Poudlard. Hagrid lui expliqua alors la Répartition entre les 4 maisons et souligna aussi le fait qu'elle n'était plus aussi importante qu'avant. Les élèves toujours plus nombreux, se mélangeaient du fait du nombre impressionnant de clubs qui y étaient maintenant proposés. Bien sûr la rivalité était encore un petit peu maintenue surtout à cause du Quidditch et de la Coupe des 4 maisons. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la période d'avant guerre.

- La guerre ?

- Oui les deux guerres contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Mais c'est qui, ce « Vous-Savez-Qui » ? demanda Julie qui mourrait d'envie de poser cette question depuis un bout de temps.

- Le mage noir dont je vous ai parlé, répondit Dudley à la place d'Hagrid. Les gens avaient tellement peur de lui, qu'ils n'osaient pas prononcer son nom. Même ma mère a peur de prononcer son nom. »

Julie et Jade prirent la mesure de ses informations.

-Maintenant de plus en plus de monde arrive à le prononcer. C'est Harry qui encourage ça. Il dit : « _La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même »_. Mais moi j'ai vécu les deux guerres, alors ne me demandez pas de prononcer son nom. »

Une fois les glaces finies, ils se levèrent, remercièrent leur guide et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils étaient épuisés mais plutôt satisfaits.

Installée confortablement dans sa chambre, Jade ouvrit sans plus attendre ses livres et les feuilleta. Elle s'attarda surtout sur «Les Animaux fantastiques » où elle dévora le chapitre des dragons. Toutes ces créatures légendaires existaient, et cela provoquait chez Jade un sentiment de fascination.

_i*. Après la guerre, grâce au témoignage d'Harry et pour les services rendus durant la guerre, Hagrid retrouva le droit de posséder une baguette magique et de l'utiliser._

* * *

_Je publierais le chapitre 5 l'année prochaine. Soit dans 2 semaines ! (C'est bizarre dit comme ça hein ? ) Promis j'essayerai de ne pas avoir de retard. Mais a priori, ça s'annonce bien._

_Bonne année a vous, amis Potterriens !_


	6. Chapitre 5 :  Chassé Croisé

_Bonsoir Bonsoir !_

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un agréable début de janvier. _

_Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais ma correctrice était surchargée de travail. _

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. A l'origine, « Chassé Croisé » ne devait être coupé en deux parties, car il s'agit d'une seule et même journée. Mais comme il devenait trop long et que je ne pouvais pas me pencher sur la 2ème partie avant un long moment, eh bien je le coupé._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_**« Chassé croisé. Part1 »**_

Chez les Potter ce matin, tous s'étaient levés au chant du coq. Pourtant, il restait encore beaucoup à faire s'ils voulaient être à l'heure. Toute la famille s'activait dans la maison, à moitié habillé, un morceau de toast à la main, criant et bougonnant sans cesse. Quidam transplanait à droite et à gauche, répondant aux multiples appels de ses maîtres, ne sachant plus trop où donner de la tête. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'elle manqua de se désartibuler 2 ou 3 fois pour pouvoir répondre à toutes leurs attentes.

Dans le garage, voyant tous les bagages s'entasser devant la voiture, Lily s'exclama :

-« Mais on va jamais pouvoir rentrer avec tout ça !

-Ben c'est pas grave, tu iras à Poudlard l'année prochaine, la railla James qui tenait sa cage à hibou dans sa main droite.

- Arrête un peu d'embêter ta sœur, s'exclama Ginny. Tiens, aide-moi plutôt à mettre toutes ces valises dans le coffre ».

Sous les yeux surpris de Lily, toutes leurs affaires y rentrèrent.

-« Mais on a le droit de…. ?

-« Chut, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, c'est un sortilège d'extension. Impossible à détecter. On n'a pas le droit de modifier magiquement des objets moldus, mais ton grand-père nous a un petit peu aidé. Là, c'était un cas de force majeur ! »

-« Je l'apprendrais ce sortilège aussi ? demanda la jeune rouquine impressionnée.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pas avant ta sixième ou septième année je crois. C'est un sort très difficile. Même certains sorciers confirmés ont du mal avec, indiqua sa mère.

A cet instant, Harry, Albus et James arrivèrent avec leur dernier sac, Quidam sur leurs talons.

-« Bon ben voilà ! Tout le monde est prêt ? » s'exclama Harry en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si tout était bien en place.

-Oui ! Allez montez, on va être en retard sinon, conseilla Ginny.

- Tenez jeunes maîtres ! Prenez vos sandwiches! dit la petite elfe avec la larme à l'œil.

-Merci Quidam, répondirent à l'unisson les 3 enfants touchés par ce geste.

Elle s'était surpassée cette fois-ci. Elle s'était levée très tôt pour leur préparer un vrai repas de roi.

Quidam était très proche des enfants Potter. Faut dire qu'elle était arrivée dans leur vie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. A l'époque, Kreattur recherchait un jeune elfe qu'il éduquerait lui-même pour assurer la continuité d'un service de qualité à ses maîtres_. _

Il était vieux et avait de plus en plus de mal à faire toutes les tâches ménagères qui lui incombaient, surtout avec l'arrivée des bébés. Harry et Ginny avaient voulu employer un elfe du ministère_*(1)_ pour l'aider, mais Kreattur avait catégoriquement refusé. Quel déshonneur ça aurait été pour lui qui, rappelons le, était resté fidèle au idéaux des Black. Pourquoi ne pas être libre pendant qu'ils y étaient ?

Pour lui, plus l'elfe qu'ils trouveraient serait jeune et sans expérience, plus il aurait la possibilité de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. C'est alors que Kreattur avait trouvé une elfeline dans la rue, abandonnée sous des cartons de whisky pur-feu. C'était Quidam, âgée de seulement 4 ans.

Elle avait donc grandi en même temps que ses maîtres. Certes, elle était là pour les servir, ce que Kreattur ne manquait jamais de lui répéter, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'amuse avec James, Albus ou Lily sous prétexte de devoir les occuper pour que ses jeunes maîtres ne s'ennuient pas.

Tout comme Ginny et Harry, l'elfe allait se sentir bien seule maintenant au 12 square Grimaurd. Les Potter avaient eu l'idée de l'envoyer à Poudlard pour y travailler. Ainsi, elle aurait évité de tourner en rond dans la maison et aurait eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres elfes. Elle serait également allée là où ses jeunes maîtres étudiaient, ce qui n'aurait pas était sans déplaire à Ginny. Une espionne discrète et bien placée pour s'assurer du bien-être de ses enfants et lui rapporter leurs bêtises, était une idée très séduisante pour elle. Le rêve de toute mère –ou presque-_(3)._

Malheureusement pour Quidam (et Ginny), le personnel de Poudlard affichait déjà complet. Le nombre d'élèves augmentaient chaque année, mais aussi celui des elfes cherchant du travail. Il y avait 3 raisons à cela :

La 1ère était due à la réquisition par le gouvernement des biens des mangemorts arrêtés. Beaucoup d'entre eux possédaient des elfes dans leur demeure qui étaient alors considérés comme des « biens ».

La 2ème raison concernait les efforts d'Hermione pour faire changer les mentalités sur l'esclavage des elfes et la discrimination envers toutes les créatures magiques : Nouvelle loi (une ou plusieurs ?), amélioration des statuts, etc.

La 3ème et dernière raison était récente. Pour la 1ère fois dans l'histoire du monde magique, il y avait plus de demandeurs d'emploi que d'offres de travail. Du coup, certains sorciers, pour gagner un peu d'argent, se mirent à faire le sale boulot qui était d'habitude réservé aux elfes, comme le ménage par exemple.

Alors que jusque là, certains patrons s'étaient mis à embaucher des elfes libres leur procurant ainsi une main d'œuvre douée et terriblement pas chère, ils se mirent à remplacer les elfes par des sorciers moyennant un salaire à peine plus correct que ces derniers. Ces mêmes patrons, comprenez bien, avaient à cœur de vouloir préserver les sorciers de cette vague de chômage. C'est pour cela qu'ils viraient les elfes qui se retrouvaient à la rue pour embaucher des sorciers à la place. Ces elfes se voyaient alors souvent proposer un travail en échange d'être nourri et logé. Ils revenaient alors la plupart du temps, à leur statut « d'esclaves » dont ils avaient été libérés.

Ce qui était toujours légal, rappelons-le.

Aujourd'hui, Quidam était une elfe de 19 ans qui regardait ses maîtres monter dans la voiture.

Lily, Albus et James montèrent à l'arrière avec leur hibou respectif. C'était une tradition chez les Potter, pour leur première année scolaire, leur père leur offrait un animal. Lily avait longuement hésité avec un chat comme celui de sa tante, mais elle avait fini par opter pour un hibou qui était bien plus pratique, comme la plupart des jeunes sorciers.

Harry mit le moteur en marche et la voiture sortit du garage en cahotant. Lily regarda en arrière et vit Quidam qui essuyait de grosses larmes. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer pour elle puis se relâcher quelques instants plus tard à l'idée d'entrée à Poudlard. Elle lui fit alors de grands signes d'adieu et se rassit normalement dans la voiture.

Le trajet allait être long. Trop long jusqu'au château. Elle voudrait tant y être déjà !

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant King's Cross, il était dix heures et demie. Harry alla tranquillement chercher un chariot pour chacun de ses enfants et ils s'avancèrent vers le milieu des voies 9 et 10.

-« Bon, les garçons, vous vous souvenez ce dont je vous ai parlé ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-« Bien. Alors passez les premiers, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure avec les Dursley ! »

Impatients de retrouver leurs camarades d'école, ils ne se firent pas prier une deuxième fois. Comme signal de départ, James regarda son frère et fit un mouvement de tête avec un large sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Au moment où Albus le lui rendit, ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse, poussant leurs chariots droit sur la barrière, ce qui provoqua les hululements stridents de la part de leur hibou.

-« Ce n'est pas une course ! Vous allez renverser quelqu'un si ça continue ! s'époumona Ginny.

Mais c'était inutile car une seconde après, ils avaient disparu. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été plus rapide que les Moldus qui s'étaient retournés pour voir d'où provenait tout ce tintamarre.

- « Ah ces deux là… s'entendent jamais, bougonna Ginny. Sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agit de faire enrager leur mère ! »

-« Allez mam' ! On y va ? demanda Lily pressée de se trouver dans le train.

L'impatience de sa fille la fit sourire.

-« Oui, oui bien sûr, on y va ma chérie »

Elle embrassa alors Harry en guise d'encouragement et s'avança vers la barrière. Elle prit la main de sa fille qui s'en dégagea aussitôt. Ginny fut surprise par ce geste mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle se rappela d'elle au même âge. A l'époque, elle était déjà sous l'emprise de Jedusor. Si ça n'avait pas était le cas, elle aurait surement joué à la grande cette année-là au lieu de se terrer dans son coin. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été elle-même. Heureusement que pour sa fille, tout allait bien. Et elle était très fière d'elle. En voilà une qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Une fois que sa femme et sa fille s'étaient volatilisées, Harry alla s'asseoir sur un banc, pensant que ça serait moins louche et moins visible que s'il attendait debout planté comme un piquet.

Tout ça le rendait tellement nostalgique. Sa petite dernière allait elle aussi rentrer à Poudlard. Albus était déjà en 3ème année, et James serait bientôt un adulte. Quant à Teddy, son filleul, il entamait sa 3ème et dernière année d'apprentissage chez les Aurors. Une fois qu'il serait officiellement Auror, il comptait s'installer avec Victoire et la demander en mariage.

« Ah ça passe trop vite, songea-t-il ».

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa belle-mère et mère adoptive Molly avait toujours eu tant de mal à laisser partir ses enfants. La maison allait être bien vide à présent.

Il se rappela alors sa première rencontre avec les Weasley. C'était ici même, à 2 mètres de lui. Hagrid avait oublié de lui dire comment accéder à la voie 9 ¾ et l'oncle Vernon l'avait laissé tout seul au beau milieu de la gare avec son chariot et son désarroi. Il avait essayé de demander conseil à un employé mais celui-ci s'était énervé. C'est alors qu'il les avait aperçus pour la première fois. Dès le départ Molly l'avait traité avec beaucoup de gentillesse et c'était elle qui lui avait expliqué comment aller sur la voie 9 ¾. Avec une petite boule dans l'estomac, il repensa aussi aux jumeaux qui l'avaient aidé à monter sa valise dans le train et lui avait présenté Ron.

Être Harry Potter n'avait pas été facile durant sa scolarité. Et être les enfants du célèbre Survivant et de la populaire Harpie devait être tout aussi compliqué. Mais il ne pouvait rien changer à cela. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que ses enfants se trouvent des amis aussi sincères et généreux qu'Hermione et Ron l'avaient été pour lui. Mais dans le fond, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, car tous les cousins s'entendaient bien entre eux. Bon, avec plus ou moins d'affinités mais, chez les Weasley, la famille avait toujours été sacrée. Il savait donc que s'il y avait un problème un jour, ils se serreraient tous les coudes. Puis, il fallait bien qu'ils apprennent à voler de leurs propres ailes.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les 3 personnes qui s'avançaient vers lui d'un pas hésitant. S'en apercevant soudain, il se leva rapidement et alla à leur rencontre. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de reconnaître son cousin, il n'avait pas tellement changé, mis à part quelque rides par ci par là qui lui donnaient un air étrangement plus… sage ?

Sans prévenir, son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Mais, lorsqu'il serra la main moite de Dudley, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être stressé par cette rencontre.

Qu'était-on censé se dire après tant d'années ? L'ambiance était un peu gênée après 17 ans passés à se détester et 20 sans se revoir. C'est sûr, ça n'aidait pas à faire la conversion facilement ou à mettre les gens à l'aise. Ils s'étaient bien revus lorsqu'Harry était allé chercher ses affaires chez les Dursley, mais grâce à la magie ça n'avait pas pris plus de 5 minutes. Puis Dudley l'avait laissé seul dans la chambre.

Mais c'était sans compter le naturel de Jade.

Tout d'un coup, cette dernière qui ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord s'écria spontanément :

-« Oh! Mais c'est le monsieur du Chemin de Traverse !

-Le monsieur du Chemin de Traverse ? répétèrent les trois adultes.

- Oui ! Quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse et que j'ai failli me prendre un éclair rouge ! Ben c'est le monsieur qui m'a aidé ! Il est apparu devant moi comme ça : «Pouf !», elle mima avec ses mains, et il les a arrêté. Vous êtes bien Auror, n'est ce pas ? demanda Jade qui avait l'impression qu'on ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

-Oui, oui je suis bien Auror, répondit Harry qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Tu as une sacré bonne mémoire. »

Jade sourit et se retint de justesse de lui demander si c'était bien lui que les gens appelaient « le Survivant. »

-« Je vous remercie infiniment alors M. Potter, dit Julie en avançant vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Mais on ne s'est pas vraiment présenté. Je m'appelle Julie, et la pipelette c'est Jade. Mais ça, je suppose que vous l'aviez déjà deviné, railla Julie qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Enchanté, répondit Harry un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Eh bien, comme il nous reste que 10 minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, expliqua-t-il en regardant la grande horloge de la gare, je vous propose de nous dépêcher.

- Oui, répondirent les Dursley en cœur.

- Alors, elle est où la voie 9 ¾ ? s'impatienta Jade en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle. Il faut taper sur une brique comme pour entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non, répondit Harry amusé par tant d'enthousiasme. Il suffit de marcher droit devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. C'est un très bon conseil qu'on m'a donné la première fois que j'ai dû la traverser. Je passerai en premier comme ça tu me verras disparaître ! Je vous attendrai de l'autre côté. »

Harry s'avança alors entre les voies 9 et 10. Avec un regard entendu, il s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière. Il n'était pas allé trop vite, comme ça les Dursley avaient le temps de le voir se volatiliser. Un instant plus tard, il était passé à travers l'obstacle de métal et se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾. Ginny qui guettait l'arrivée de son mari, rappela les enfants vers elle. Elle s'éloigna alors des Weasley-Delacour pour s'approcher de lui.

Tout au long de ce premier échange, ni Harry ni Dudley ne s'était directement adressé la parole. Passer par Julie ou sa fille était beaucoup plus facile pour tous les deux.

Jade, toute essoufflée, surgit à peine quelques secondes après. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour se précipiter tête baissée vers la barrière.

- Wouah ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de courir.

La bouche grande ouverte, complètement émerveillée, Jade observait le spectacle devant elle.

Une locomotive qu'on ne voyait que dans les vieux films d'aventuriers attendait impatiemment en crachotant des panaches de fumée que les sorciers et sorcières installent leur enfants en son sein. Tout était si animé, comme sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des chats couraient après des rats et les propriétaires couraient derrière leurs animaux pour les rattraper. Les hiboux se donnaient en concert et Baudruche n'était pas en reste.

-« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, chuchota Jade à sa chouette qui lui répondit par un hululement joyeux. »

Une minute plus tard, un couple apparut derrière la jeune fille. Les yeux fermés, ils avançaient d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsqu'une odeur nouvelle de fumée vint leur chatouiller les narines, ils se décidèrent enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Tout comme leur fille, ils furent enchantés par le tableau qu'offrait le quai.

Les Dursley rejoignirent alors Harry qui fit les présentations tant attendue avec sa petite famille.

- « Je vous présente ma femme Ginny, mes deux fils, James et Albus. Et celle qui se cache derrière eux, c'est Lily.

-Je ne me cache pas ! s'offusqua Lily qui n'avait pas envie de passer pour une trouillarde.

-Tout le monde, voici mon cousin Dudley, sa femme Julie et leur fille Jade. »

Jade fit un signe timide de la main en guise de bonjour et les deux frères répondirent par un signe désinvolte. Lily fut plus souriante mais semblait chercher quelqu'un d'autre du regard.

Ginny leur serra la main, et Julie lui répondit par une poignée de main très chaleureuse.

Beaucoup de personnes se retournaient vers eux en chuchotant des choses à l'oreille de leur voisin de façon surexcitée. Julie regarda sur elle si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de particulier avant de demander :

-« Pourquoi les gens nous observent tous ?

- Ah, ça… C'est rien, ne faites pas attention. Ce n'est pas vous qu'ils regardent, répondit Harry gêné. »

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite famille composée d'un grand dadais rouquin, d'une femme et d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains et indisciplinés ainsi que d'une jeune rouquine aux yeux bleus fit son apparition sur le quai.

- « Hugo ! Rose ! s'écrièrent en même temps Lily et Albus.

Leurs cousins leurs répondirent par de grands signes de la main !

-« Papa ? Je peux y aller ? Louis m'a réservé une place dans le train, demanda James.

- Oui, vas-y tu peux filer, répondit son père amusé.

- Oh regarde ! Ça y est, Scorpius est arrivé ! s'exclama Albus en faisant des signes à Rose pour lui montrer. »

Son père grimaça en voyant son fils et sa nièce Rose se précipiter vers un blondinet du même âge. Il croisa alors un bref instant le regard de son père, Drago Malefoy, qui abordait la même grimace que lui.

- « Je peux aller voir Hugo ? demanda une Lily surexcitée.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- Ouh là, mais c'est qu'il ne reste plus que 2 minutes ! s'étonna Julie. Et si tu allais te chercher une place dans les compartiments ? proposa-t-elle à sa fille dont l'esprit était un peu plus vif que son mari.

- Oui j'y vais, se ravit Jade. Allez viens Baudruche, on va se trouver un endroit sympa où s'asseoir. »

Tandis que les Dursley accompagnèrent leur fille jusqu'au wagon, les Potter s'approchèrent des Weasley-Granger et entamèrent une discussion.

-« Alors ? C'est elle la fille de ton cousin ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, c'est Jade, répondit Harry.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère visiblement, remarqua Ginny.

-En tout cas, il est toujours aussi gros dis donc ! s'exclama Ron, provoquant ainsi les rires de tout le monde.

- Ron … commença Hermione.

-Oui, oups, désolé, se reprit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, elle est comment la petite ?

-Comme ça… A première vue… elle a l'air plutôt sympathique…

C'est alors qu'un coup de sifflet retentit.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Jade, elle trouva rapidement un compartiment vide. Elle y posa Baudruche et hissa sa grosse valise dans les filets sans trop de difficultés.

-« Eh bien dis donc ! T'as de la force toi ! s'exclama une fille qui venait d'apparaître dans le compartiment.

- On peut s'installer ici ? Il n'y en a pas d'autre de libre, demanda un garçon noir au sourire charmeur.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, allez-y, répondit Jade heureuse de partager son compartiment.

- Merci beaucoup…. ?

- Jade !

- Ravie de te rencontrer Jade, s'exclama la fille aux cheveux noir corbeau.

- Moi c'est Stanley et elle Anne !

- Enchantée ! répondit la jeune Dursley.

- Dis moi, « Jade », c'est d'origine française ça, non ? demanda le garçon.

- Euh oui, j'ai des origines françaises du côté de mes grands-parents maternels, précisa-t-elle.

- Et t'es une née-moldue, non ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Euh… oui. Mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Jade.

Etait-elle différente des autres sorciers pour qu'il le devine aussi facilement ?

- « A ta façon de t'habiller et parce que tu ne sembles connaître personne.

-A–ah bon ? Et vous ? fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva.

-Pareil que toi ! répondit Anne.

-Sauf qu'on est en 7ème année, précisa Stanley. »

C'est alors qu'un coup de sifflet retentit. Elle se mit à la fenêtre qui était ouverte et fit de grands gestes enthousiastes à ses parents. Sa mère lui cria :

- « Travaille bien à l'école et sois sage, pas comme l'année dernière ! Si jamais j'apprends que tu t'es encore bat…

- T'inquiètes pas mam' ! l'interrompit Jade.

- Promets-nous de nous écrire au moins 2 fois par semaine ! s'exclama Julie.

-Promis !

- S'il y a le moindre souci et que tu veux rentrer à la maison, n'hésite pas à nous en parler surtout ! dit Dudley pas rassuré du tout de la voir partir dans un monde auquel il n'aurait jamais accès.

Jade leva les yeux au ciel. Certaines personnes auraient pu croire qu'il faisait de l'humour mais il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Tout ira bien papa !

- Et ma chérie ? appela sa mère

_Oui ?

-On t'aime très fort ! dit Julie qui avait un nœud qui lui serrait la gorge.

-Maman ! Pas ici ! s'indigna Jade qui regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu.

Dudley aurait bien ajouté « moi aussi je t'aime » mais il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il préférait laisser ces choses-là à sa femme qui était beaucoup plus habile que lui.

Ils se contenta donc de faire de grands signes d'adieu à sa fille qui les lui rendit. C'est alors que le train se mit à bouger.

Jade resta là, jusqu'à ce que la gare ait complètement disparu. Puis, elle referma la fenêtre et retourna s'assoir.

Anne et Stanley était en pleine conversation.

-« …N'empêche, heureusement que Mme Summers nous a inculqué de bonnes bases, fit la jeune femme.

- T'as raison, approuva le garçon. Je trouve ça vraiment bête qu'on n'ait pas plus de matières moldues à Poudlard. Regarde moi par exemple, il faudra que j'attende les études supérieures pour apprendre le japonais et me former à la traduction. Ça a toujours été mon rêve de partir là-bas. Mon frère lui, il n'est qu'en 3ème mais parle déjà presque couramment l'espagnol. Plus on est jeune, plus c'est facile d'apprendre une langue ! A Poudlard, aucune langue n'est enseignée…

- Oui mais bon, il fallait bien que t'apprennes à te servir de tes pouvoirs. C'est une école de magie pas de langue**… **soupesa Anne.

- Oui c'est sûr. Mais bon quand même. Les mondes moldu et sorcier devraient être plus proches que ça. Que je veuille vivre dans le monde magique ou moldu, le secret magique me handicape vachement…

- Comme je te comprends ! répondit Anne. Je suis restée très proche de mes amis d'enfance. J'en ai marre de leur mentir sans arrêt... »

Jade était complètement d'accord sur ce point : Personne ne devrait avoir à jouer la comédie devant des êtres chers. Pourtant, elle songea à Haley O'Brien et à plusieurs de ses anciens camarades d'école et se dit que le secret magique n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Peu de monde avait l'esprit ouvert.

Jade, plongée dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu la conversation divaguer. Elle mit du temps à réaliser que c'était à elle que Stanley posait la question :

-« Au fait Jade ? Dans quelle maison tu veux être ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas. On m'a juste dit que Serpentard avait mauvaise réputation…

-C'est le cas de le dire ! T'imagine être à Serpentard, Anne ? s'esclaffa Stanley.

-Oh l'horreur ! renchérit cette dernière.

- Nous on est à Poufsouffle, précisa le garçon.

- La meilleure maison, affirma fièrement Anne.

La fille entreprit alors de lui raconter tout un tas de potins sur ses copines de 7ème année. Puis, elle enchaîna avec les ragots sur les couples des autres maisons.

Ça devait bien faire maintenant 1h qu'elle était coincée a écouter le monologue d'Anne. Sa réserve de commérage ne semblait jamais s'épuiser. Alors que Jade commençait à désespérer, elle fut sauvée par un homme qui toqua à la porte. Il portait un tablier et poussait un chariot rempli de friandises.

Elle prit de tout. Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise par la grenouille en chocolat qui sauta du paquet, ni parla dragée au goût de morue, ni par les caramels harrisa_*(__4__)_des frères Weasley. Non, ça ne l'avait guère étonnée bien que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Tout ça commençait à lui devenir familier. Peut-être que c'était dû à sa visite du Chemin de Traverse qui lui avait donné une idée précise de ce que pouvait être le monde magique, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle en avait rêvé des milliers de fois.

Dans tousles cas, elle savait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être elle-même dans le monde magique.

Grâce à la pause friandise, Anne s'était arrêtée de parler. Tel les clichés de film à l'eau de rose, elle donnait à manger à Stanley tout en riant aux éclats et en le regardant amoureusement. Tous deux agissaient comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre autour d'eux. Se sentant donc de trop et ne voulant pas assister à une séance de bécotage, Jade décida d'aller se mettre en tenue pour la cérémonie.

Sur le chemin de retour, elle vit dans un compartiment un garçon seul, allongé sur le dos, les pieds sur le dossier en train de lire une page d'un journal intitulé : _« La Gazette du sorcier. »_

Il y avait une photo où une belle rouquine qui lui semblait familière s'envolait sur un balai à toute vitesse et faisait un signe positif du pouce.

-« Oh ? Ça ne serait pas le « courant d'air » ça ? demanda Jade en rentrant dans le compartiment sous le coup d'une impulsion.

Le jeune homme surpris par cette intrusion se releva brusquement avant de confirmer :

- Ouais ! C'est le tout nouveau balai de la Compagnie Ellerby et Spudomore.

- T'as l'air de t'y connaître en Quidditch on dirait, devina Jade dont la curiosité la dévorait.

- Un peu, dit modestement ce dernier. En fait, mon père travaille pour eux. Il s'occupe de certains sortilèges qu'on place sur les balais.

- Vraiment ? Jade essaya de se représenter ça dans son esprit avant d'ajouter : Moi, je ne m'y connais pas tellement en Qudditch. Je suis d'origine moldue, c'est pour ça.

- Tu verras, c'est le plus beau sport du monde ! Rien ne peut rivaliser avec lui ! »

Il entreprit alors de lui en expliquer les règles, les quatre balles en jeu, les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il lui raconta les plus beaux matchs qu'il avait vus en compagnie de son père et de sa sœur aînée. Comme son père était dans le milieu, il avait souvent des réductions pour les matchs de Quidditch dont les équipes étaient équipées de leurs balais. Ensuite, il lui expliqua un peu la « mécanique », la « fabrication» des balais. Il s'y intéressait beaucoup et voulait faire le même travail que son père.

- « Eh ben dis donc ! Je me languis d'apprendre à voler ! s'enthousiasma Jade. »

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, pouvoir voler un jour.

-« Ah au fait ! Me suis pas présenté: Moi c'est Zéphyr Broom. Et toi ?

-Jade Dursley ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre profond et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

Une voix retentit alors dans les couloirs:

« _Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires par nos __elfes__. Merci. »_

-« Des elfes ? Jade commençait à imaginer les créatures humanoïdes conçues par l'illustre Tolkien dont elle était une fan inconditionnelle.

-Oui, c'est eux qui entretiennent Poudlard et qui nous préparent à manger. Mais d'après ce que ma sœur m'a dit, la plupart de ceux qui travaillent à Poudlard sont libres maintenant. »

Mais avant que Jade ait eu le temps de demander ce qu'il entendait par « libre », le train s'arrêta.

-« Mince ! Baudruche ! Je l'ai oubliée dans le compartiment tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Jade.

- Baudruche ? répéta Zephyr.

-Ma chouette !

- T'en fais pas, les elfes s'en occupent ! Ils la libéreront dans la volière, la rassura Zephyr. »

Comme tous les élèves, ils s'entassèrent dans les couloirs en attendant l'ouverture des portes.

Sur le quai, plongé dans le pénombre et noir de monde, elle distingua une immense silhouette éclairée par une lampe vacillante. Jade n'eut pas trop de mal à reconnaître à qui elle appartenait. C'était Hagrid, son guide du Chemin de Traverse. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait deux garçons qui n'avait strictement rien avoir l'un avec l'autre. Le plus grand qui devait se trouvait en 7ème année, avait un corps élancé, une chevelure blonde et un air absent. Alors que le deuxième, petit, trapu et au teint halé, se tordait le coup en essayant de trouver quelqu'un dans la foule.

Alors que Jade se demandait qui ils étaient, elle entendit ses deux anciens voisins de compartiments parler juste quelques pas derrière elle.

-« Oh regarde c'est Asclépios là bas ! s'exclama Anne.

- Mais, il n'a pas pris le train ? demanda Stanley.

- Ben non, tu sais bien qu'il vient de la Cabane Chantante, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, se souvint le garçon .

-Du coup, comme il était déjà à Pré-au-lard, il ne prend pas le train.

-Et c'est qui le gamin a côté de lui ? demanda Stanley.

- Ça doit être une première année qui se trouve dans le même refuge. Hagrid a dû passer les prendre avant de venir ici…

-Ohhh, se désola le jeune homme. »

Une fois que tout le monde eut débarqué, le grand blond et d'autres élèves tout aussi âgés que lui, se dirigèrent vers les diligences où aucune monture n'était attelée. Ce que Jade trouva très étrange.

Suivit de près par Zef, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au demi-géant et elle s'écria en même temps que deux autres voix :

- « Salut Hagrid ! »

Elle tourna alors sa tête sur la droite et aperçut Lily et Hugo. Surpris mais aussi amusés, ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-« Bonjour tous les quatre ! Ah, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà ? Bien, c'est très bien, dit-il en regardant alternativement les trois cousins et en se tapotant le ventre. »

Puis relevant brusquement la tête, il s'écria :

-« Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi ! »

Jade venait de perdre son oreille droite. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un troupeau de to**us** petits élèves impressionnés par la taille d'Hagrid était groupé autour d'eux.

-« Bien ! Toutes les premières années sont là ? Alors en route ! Et regardez bien où vous mettez les pieds. »

La file d'élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et abrupt, descendant en pentes raides. Ne voyant pas où ils posaient leurs pieds, les élèves chancelaient et avait du mal à suivre leur guide qui progressait rapidement. Il s'arrêta soudainement, et Jade heurta de plein fouet le dos du géant qui semblait ne rien avoir senti. Elle se caressa le nez et vit Lily, son cousin et Zef qui rigolaient.

-« Continuez par là, vous allez apercevoir Poudlard ! J'attends les retardataires. »

Jade continua alors, et resta bouche bée, lorsqu'elle aperçut après le tournant, un grand lac noir dans lequel se reflétait l'immense château perché au sommet d'une montagne. Elle entendit arrivait ses camarades derrières elles qui laissait échapper des « wouuaah » et des « ohhh ».

-« Allez, allez, on avance ! dit Hagrid. Bien, pas plus de quatre par barque, lança-t-il en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Jade partagea sa barque avec Lily, le garçon et Zef.

Lorsqu'Hagrid s'écria : « En avant ! » toutes les barques se mirent à glisser sur l'eau d'un même mouvement. Il n'y avait pas de vent et les seules lumières venaient des fenêtres du château.

-« C'est magique! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Jade, complètement envoutée par l'endroit. »

Mais percevant les regards perplexes et amusés de ses camarades elle se mit à rougir.

Bien sûr que c'était magique, se dit-elle en se sentant idiote pour le coup.

Hugo qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement rassuré raconta :

-« Rose m'a dit qu'il y avait un calamar géant à l'intérieur du lac.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Jade qui se pencha immédiatement sur le bord pour regarder si elle le voyait.

-C'est sûrement une de leur blague encore ! Albus et James m'ont dit la même chose mais faudrait vraiment être bête pour tomber encore dans le panneau… »

C'est alors qu' Hagrid, voyant Jade et d'autres élèves s'incliner au dessus de la surface de l'eau, s'écria :

-« Ne vous penchez pas sur les bords, à moins que vous ayez envie de rencontrer le calamar géant ! Mais je ne vous le conseille pas, il est un peu grognon en ce moment. »

Lily pâlit et Jade se rassit si brutalement dans labarque que celle-ci oscilla dangereusement. Les remous qu'elle créa fit tanguer les autres barquesce qui fit protester les élèves qui étaient à l'intérieur.

Amusés par Jade, les trois camarades éclatèrent de rire mais se fut de bref durée car ils venaient d'arriver dans une crique souterraine. Toutes les premières années étaient alors étrangement devenues silencieux.

-« Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid, alors c'est parti ! »

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

_(1) Ceux qui lisent la saga d'Alixe reconnaitront la référence. En__ fait__, j'avais déjà pensé à quelque chose de ce genre avant de lire les « __Bâtisseurs__ » mais ce n'était pas encore bien élaboré. Du coup, quand Alixe a développé les conditions des elfes dans son histoire, ça __m'est__ resté graver dans l'esprit. Impossible d'imaginer autre chose après avoir lu ça. Elle est trop forte. Bien sûr, au cours de ma fiction, vous verrez qu'il y a des différences. _

_(2) Elfelin(e) : C'est le nom donné aux bébés et enfants Elfes. Je suis le principe que les humains ont donné à presque __tous__ les animaux des noms spécifiques __à__ leur bébé : Chat/Chaton. Cheval/Poulain. Vu que les elfes ont un statut difficilement plus haut que les animaux fantastiques « classiques », je me suis dit qu'ils avaient __dû__ forcement __donner__ un nom aux enfants elfes. _

_C'est donc une pure invention de ma part mais vous reconnaitrez mes antécédents de rôliste de donjon et dragon._

_(3)Vous n'avez jamais __voulu__ être __une__ mouche et pouvoir observer ce que font vos êtres chers. Moi si. La curiosité est l'un de mes plus grands __défauts __.._

_(4) Votre vie manque de piment ? Essayez les __caramels__harrisa__ des frères Weasley. Crachez du feu comme les dragons ou avoir les oreilles fumantes durant 5 minutes ? C'est possible ! _

_

* * *

_

_La 2ème partie de « Chassé croisé » ne sera pas prête avant début février. Donc va falloir être patient. Dur dur de concilier études, travail et fanfiction T_ que j'ai de supers lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires depuis le début des aventures. Sans eux, que dis-je, sans VOUS, ma fanfiction serait en trainde moisir au fond d'un placard. Vos commentaires me boost la motivation, le moral et l'inspiration.

Merci donc à DameLicorne, elo-didie et mebahiah25 et aux autres revieuweurs de et .

C'est ça qui est bien avec la fanfiction : les lecteurs et les auteurs sont plus proches. Je trouve ça génial d'avoir vos retours, voir ce qui vous a le plus marqué, ce que vous devinez ou non etc…


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ça fait un sacré bout de temps, n'est ce pas ?_

_Et dire que j'avais annoncé ce chapitre pour début février, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard. Ce mois était encore plus chaotique que décembre et janvier. Et pourtant je ne croyais pas que c'était possible : la fac, le boulot, les problèmes inattendus, la famille, et j'en passe…._

_J'ai eu énormément de mal à me concentrer dessus. Du coup, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre qui me satisfait à peine. Il me donne l'impression d'être moins bien fignolé que mes 4 premiers chapitres. Peut être est ce parce qu'il contient moins d'élément clef pour la trame principale ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, il fallait en passer par là et c'est enfin chose faite ! Dorénavant on pourra pleinement avancer dans l'aventure !_

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir la dernière partie de Chassé Croisé._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : « **_**Chassé Croisé » partie 2**_

_ « Ça y est ! On y est enfin Hugo ! s'exclama Lily

_ Oui, répondit son cousin en déglutissant bruyamment.

_ J'espère qu'on sera ensemble, ajouta-t-elle anxieuse.

_ Dis, tu m'en voudrais si on m'envoyait dans une autre maison que toi ?demanda Hugo

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Allez ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'on sera envoyé à Gryffondor tout les deux.

Mais devant le peu de réponse de son cousin, Lily ajouta :

_ Oncle Ron rigolait lorsqu'il disait qu'il te déshériterait si tu allais à Serpentard. Tu sais, mon père a dit à Albus lors de sa rentrée qu'on pouvait choisir où on voulait aller. Il suffit de vraiment le vouloir très fort et le choixpeau t'enverra où tu veux.

Cette remarque qui aurait dû le rassurer eu l'effet inverse et l'inquiéta encore plus.

_ Oui. Mais toi, est ce que tu m'en voudrais ? insista-t-il.

_ Mais non, bien sur que non, répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Jade se trouvant juste deux pas devant eux avait tout entendu malgré elle.

Bien qu'elle l'avait déjà deviné grâce à leur tignasse rousses, Hugo et Lily était donc cousins. Des cousins même très liés apparemment.

Jade avait la nette impression qu'Hugo savait déjà où il serait envoyé et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas à Gryffondor avec Lily. Cette répartition était-elle donc si importante pour tous les jeunes sorciers ?

Un simple regard autour d'elle lui permettait d'affirmer un « Oui ». Partout elle voyait l'excitation, l'impatience et la crainte sur le visage des élèves. C'était une étape importante et décisive dans leur vie…

Coupant le fil de ses pensées, le professeur et directeur adjoint qu'elle avait croisé dans un bar s'exclama :

_« Maintenant que tout ça est dit, si on y allait ? »

Il poussa alors une double porte et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Tout ça quoi ? Mince, Jade n'avait pas écouté un broc des explications : comment la cérémonie allait se dérouler, comment ils étaient répartis, etc.

Zef se mit à avancer et elle lui emboita le pas. Elle tenta de demander discrètement ce qu'avait raconté le professeur, mais elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa question.

La bouche grande ouverte, elle admirait la splendeur de la Grande Salle et de son ciel étoilé.

_« Tu vois les chandelles et le ciel ? Eh ben c'est un plafond magique. Ce n'est pas réellement ouvert sur l'extérieur mais en le regardant de plus près, je ne suis plus si sûr de ce que ma dit ma sœur, lui expliqua Zef avec une grimace d'admiration.

Neville les aligna alors entre les tables des élèves et des professeurs. Dans l'exact opposé de la pièce, se perdant dans le plafond, un obélisque funéraire était dressé. Le marbre blanc utilisé pour sa construction était d'une grande beauté et mettait en relief tout les noms qui étaient gravés dessus en lettres d'or. C'est alors que des panaches de brumes argentées dispersé parmi les élèves attirèrent son attention. Puis écarquillant les yeux, elle comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait…

_« Des fantômes ? s'étrangla Jade.

_ Ah ? Tu ne savais pas ? Chaque maison à son fantôme et il parait qu'il y en a plein d'autres qui se baladent dans Poudlard, comme un certain Peeves. Mais, à ce qu'on ma dit, il vaut mieux l'éviter celui-là, expliqua Zef

_ En faite, Peeves n'est pas vraiment un fantôme, rectifia Hugo qui était juste a coté d'eux. C'est un esprit frappeur.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? dit Zef. Ça n'existe pas chez les moldu ?

_ Euh…plus ou moins. »

Jade ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ça existait oui. Mais dans des films d'horreurs qui n'étaient pas censé être réel. Jamais elle aurait pensé en rencontrer un jour et les trouvait si peu…menaçant. Enfin sauf peut-être pour le fantôme tâché de sang qui volait au dessus des Serpentards.

Lily regardait attentivement l'obélisque funéraire sur lequel s'était assis un fantôme aux allures de roi.

_ « Ça doit être le fantôme de la bataille de Poudlard, indiqua Zef qui avait suivi le regard de Jade »

La Bataille de Poudlard ? Oui, elle avait vaguement lu un truc dans ce genre là. Mais à vrai dire, mise à part son manuel « des animaux fantastiques », elle avait très peu bouquiné durant l'été à la différence de sa mère qui s'était approprié ses livres de magie. En effet, Julie n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance, surtout lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'un milieu dont son accès lui était impossible. Etudier les manuels scolaires de Jade, connaitre l'histoire de la magie et de Poudlard, lui permettait de se faire une idée sur l'endroit où sa fille allait évoluer et grandir. Elle était ainsi rassurée et avait l'illusion confortable qu'elle pourrait activement aider et accompagner sa fille durant sa future vie de sorcière. Déjà que, physiquement parlant, il y aurait une certaine distance qui se créerait entre elles, elle préférerait éviter en plus un détachement sur le plan relationnel.

Aussi, Julie simple moldu connaissait mieux le monde magique que sa sorcière de fille. Du moins, en théorie.

Le professeur Londubat les interrompit en se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance. Il posa alors sur un tabouret à quatre pieds, un chapeau qui ne semblait pas de toute jeunesse. Si on le regardait attentivement, on pouvait même distinguer à certains endroits des raccommodages soigneux. Durant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Et alors que Jade se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient tous, une déchirure s'ouvrit en grand sur le bord du chapeau qui se mit aussitôt à chanter :

_« Voila que depuis une vingtaine d'année _

_Le monde des moldu et des sorciers _

_Ont vu leur population décupler._

_Les espaces se rétrécissent_

_Mais les liens, eux, s'approfondissent_

_Nous possédons tous le même génie malin_

_Car moldu ou magicien, nous sommes humains_

_Nous avons chacun nos secrets à protéger_

_Et c'est pour cela que nous vivons séparer._

_Effacez toutes idées de supériorité_

_Mais pas l'histoire et les leçons qu'on en a tirées. _

_C'est ici, à Poudlard, que tout démarre_

_Pour vous assurer un bon avenir _

_C'est moi qui choisis où vous répartir._

_Connaissez-vous les quatre étendards ?_

_Nul besoin de présenter celui de Salazar_

_Oubliez sa noire réputation passée_

_Puisque maintenant, c'est vous qui la construisez !_

_Ambitieux et Roublard ? Venez donc chez les serpentard ! _

_Connaissez-vous son rival bien aimé? _

_Mon illustre créateur nommait Gryffondor_

_Là se trouvait Harry Potter et Dumbledore._

_Mais l'admiration ne suffit pas pour rentrer_

_Chez les intrépides et forts rouges et or._

_Alors, si tu possèdes le goût de l'effort_

_Et du travail bien fait, va plutôt chez Helga_

_Tes qualités seront récompensées là-bas._

_Nous voici enfin au dernier drapeau_

_Celui de rowena serdaigle, la renommé savante._

_C'est de la créativité sous le chapeau_

_Qu'il te faudra pour entrer chez les têtes pensantes._

_Comme vous voyez, chacun à ses qualités_

_Ne laissait pas la rivalité l'emporté._

_Ne soyez donc pas bêtes_

_Et venez faire la fête! »_

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait joyeusement certains visages étaient restés perplexes.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jade. Trop amusé par la découverte d'un chapeau qui chante, elle ne s'était pas le moins du monde intéressé au sens des paroles fredonnées.

Lorsque le professeur Londubat appela la première personne, tout le monde se tût soudainement dans la salle.

_ « Alderton Pierce ! »

Le jeune garçon que Jade reconnut comme étant un des deux élèves qui se trouvait déjà sur le quai avec Hagrid, s'avança maladroitement vers le tabouret. Il s'y assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Jade se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça et ce que tout le monde attendait avec tant de religiosité. Si seulement elle avait écouté son professeur tout à l'heure.

C'est alors que cassant le suspense qui régnait dans la salle, le choixpeau s'écria :

_ « Serpentard ! »

Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de son sort mais il fut accueillit par une slave d'applaudissement qui venait de toutes les tables et tout particulièrement de celle décorée en vert et argent.

C'était donc comme ça qu'ils répartissaient les élèves dans les différentes maisons. Amusant, pensa Jade.

_ « Zephyr Broom ! appela le professeur de botanique.

_ Ah, c'est à moi ! dit-il en sursautant comme s'il venait de se faire électrocuter. »

Le jeune homme s'avança alors d'un pas énergique vers le choixpeau qui ne mit pas longtemps à crier :

_ « Pouffsouffle ! »

Ravi, il bondit du tabouret et fit un clin d'œil à Jade. Elle lui rendit un grand sourire.

Alors que jusqu'à présent peu lui importait la maison dans laquelle elle irait, une partie d'elle commença à souhaiter d'aller à Pouffsouffle avec lui. S'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, auront-ils quand même des cours en commun ? Auront-ils l'occasion de se voir ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Après le passage de plusieurs élèves, arriva enfin le tour de Jade.

Ni particulièrement confiante, ni particulièrement nerveuse, elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle aperçut alors le regard curieux de Lily et d'Hugo et s'étonna de l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient. Etrangement, ça lui fit plaisir.

Le chapeau ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, ce fut même terriblement bref.

_« Houlaaa ! Ça, c'est une GRYFFONDOR ! Aucun doute là-dessus. »

Puis, murmurant pour lui-même, il ajouta :

_« J'aimerais que tous les élèves soient aussi facile à placer »

Jade n'était pas sûre de savoir comment interpréter cette remarque. À peine eut-elle la possibilité d'une courte réflexion qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit de la table rouge et or ! Tout le monde applaudissait de bon cœur, heureux qu'un Gryffondor soit appelé.

Sous le coup de toute cette clameur, Jade avait presque eu un mouvement de recul. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir la côte, ça lui fit tout drôle. Mais elle comprit vite que d'une manière générale, les Gryffondors étaient toujours les plus bruyants et les plus démonstratifs lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

Jade remarqua le sourire convaincu et ému d'Hagrid*****. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi sa répartition le touchait ainsi. A moins qu'elle ne se fasse des idées.

Elle vit également les Potters la féliciter d'un bref signe de pouce avant de se concentrer sur leur cadette. Ils n'étaient pas assis à côtés, chacun étant entouré de leurs propres groupes d'amis. Cependant, deux places étaient restées libres entre eux sûrement pour Lily et Hugo.

Lorsque se fut le tour de la jeune Potter, toute l'assistance fut étrangement attentive et calme. Certains même se dévissaient le coup pour pouvoir mieux la voir passer.

Le chapeau semblait prendre beaucoup de temps pour elle.

_« Ah, il doit y avoir de la négociation dans l'air, lança James à Albus qui parut soudain un peu inquiet. »

C'est alors que le choixpeau s'écria enfin :

-« Gryffondor ! »

Toute la table se mit alors debout et fit une véritable ovation à la pauvre Lily qui ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est avec les joues aussi écarlates que ses cheveux qu'elle s'assit à côté de ses frères.

_ « Ben alors ? Tu nous as fait peur, s'exclama James

_ Il voulait t'envoyer où le choixpeau ? demanda Albus. »

Lily devint encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Sans doute, avait-elle espéré que personnes ne s'en soit aperçue. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'annoncer en bredouillant :

_ « A Serp…à Serdaigle.

_ T'entend ça Rose ? Notre sœur est une petite intelligente comme toi, déclara James

_ Heureusement que les filles de la famille sont là pour hausser le niveau des Weasley et des Potter, railla cette dernière avant de lancer un sourire complice à Lily. »

Jade ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air ennuyé de cette dernière. Heureusement pour elle, l'attention se dirigea vite sur les nouveaux venus qui semblaient avoir une préférence pour la table des Gryffondor.

C'est à alors que Jade remarqua que leur table était de loin la plus peuplé.

Lorsque vint enfin le tour d'Hugo, environs une dizaine d'enfant était passé depuis Lily, dont trois furent envoyés à Gryffondor, deux à Serdaigle, deux à Poufsouffle et un à Serpentard.

_ « Weasley Hugo ! »

A nouveau, tout le monde se tût dans l'assistance.

_« Serdaigle ! chantonna le chapeau. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, persuadé que le jeune Weasley viendrait à cette table, les Gryffondors et notamment les Potters mirent du temps à applaudir. Lorsque ce dernier se releva, il lança un regard désolé à sa cousine Lily qui lui rendit un sourire triste.

Ils avaient tous grandit ensemble : frères, sœurs et cousins. A ce moment là, Jade ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pointe de jalousie et d'envie à leur égards. Si seulement leurs pères avait été plus proche, elle aussi ne serait pas seul ici. Heureusement que maintenant elle avait Baudruche et Zef ! Enfin, sa chouette était à la volière et Zef à Pouffsouffle…

Interrompant le fils de ses pensées, la directrice qui se tenait au centre des professeurs se leva.

C'était une femme ronde et de petite taille débordant d'énergie. Ses cheveux blanc et en désordre lui donnait un air sympathique que Jade apprécia. Les sorciers étaient bien moins à cheval sur leurs aspects extérieurs que les moldus et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ « Bonjour ! Bienvenues aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour pour les autres ! Je me présente, je suis la directrice cette école et je m'appelle Chourave Pomona. Cette année encore, nous sommes plus nombreux que l'année dernière et cela m'emplit d'autant plus de joie. Mais avant de faire un plus grand discours, je vous propose de manger les délicieux plats préparer avec application par nos elfes. Sur ceux, bon appétit à tous !

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que des tas de victuailles apparurent sur les plats disposés sur la table. Jade sursauta sur le coup de la surprise.

Elle hésita un instant à se servir mais voyant que tout le monde se jetait dessus, elle ne se fit pas prier.

_« A la guerre comme à la guerre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Tiens, tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse ? lui proposa une jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

_ Oui, volontiers! Merci beaucoup…. répondit-t-elle

**_ **Anna Benson, et toi ? demanda la jeune brunette aux cheveux en pics.

_ Jade Dursley !

_Enchanté Jade ! Tu te rends compte qu'on est à Gryffondor ? Le bastion des résistants de la Guerre ! enchaina cette dernière.

Devant le peu de réaction de sa voisine de table, elle continua :

_Y a presque tout leurs descendants à cette table et nous, on va les côtoyer tout les jours ! Si c'est pas énorme ça ?

Jade qui avait la bouche pleine et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre se contenta d'un grommèlement qui parut satisfaire son interlocutrice.

Si elle devait répondre à sa première question, la réponse serait : Non. Non, Jade ne se rendait pas compte. Elle avait grandit dans un pays qui était en paix depuis plus de 60 ans. Cela ne faisait même pas 3 mois qu'elle avait appris l'existence d'un monde magique et de la guerre qui s'y était déroulé. Alors, en effet, cela lui passait loin au dessus de la tête.

Faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'attarde sur son livre d'histoire un de ces jours.

C'est alors qu'une partie de la chanson du chapeau magique lui revint en tête :

_« Mais l'admiration ne suffit pas pour rentrer chez les intrépides et forts rouges et or. »_

Effectivement, il semblerait que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers convoitent la maison des Gryffondor pour sa gloire passé. Ceci expliquerait peut être le fait qu'ils soient plus nombreux que dans les autres maisons.

A la fin du repas, lorsque les desserts disparurent, la directrice se leva et intima le silence. Elle rappela alors les règles de vie et de sécurité du château avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Un garçon, une toile épinglé sur le torse se leva et se présenta.

_« Les premières années, par ici ! Elle, c'est Abi Warrington et moi Trowler Kevin. Nous sommes les deux préfets de Gryffondor. Si vous avez besoin de conseils ou si vous avez des problèmes, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Mais nous sommes aussi là pour surveiller que vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Allez, suivez-nous »

Agacé, Jade leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'on leur avait dit cette phrase dans la soirée.

Regardant au loin Zef s'éloignait avec les Pouffsouffle, Jade suivit son propre groupe à travers les méandres du château. Il y avait autant de tableaux que d'étages, que de chemins et d'escaliers différents. Chaque corridor aurait mérité qu'ils s'y arrêtent car ils avaient tous une histoire propre que les portrais se faisaient un plaisir de raconter.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la rumeur des conversations allait bon train malgré la fatigue qui gagnait les rangs. Il faut dire que la découverte du château et de ses merveilles était une expérience que Jade, comme tous les élèves, n'oubliera jamais. Ces images et la sensation d'allégresse qu'elle ressentait en cet instant là restera gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde vint chatouiller leurs narcines. Se situant entre le rat mort et le jus de chaussette fermenté, la puanteur se renforçait au fur à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent un fantôme portant un chapeau à grêlons jeter des bombes puantes sur un homme âgés d'une quarantaine d'années, au crâne chauve et au bouc noir bien fournit.

Tout deux étaient en train de s'échanger des tirs en visant la tête de l'adversaire. D'un geste vif, le sorcier venait juste de retourner la bombe contre son lanceur. Celle-ci traversa alors la tête de l'esprit frappeur pour atterrir directement sur le visage du préfet qui resta digne et stoïque malgré le ridicule de la situation. Jade lui trouvait le même côté blasé de ceux qui ont déjà vécu cette situation auparavant.

_ « But ! s'exclama l'homme avant de s'apercevoir des nouveaux arrivants.

_ Oh, Chic ! Les premières années sont là ! s'écria le fantôme un sourire en coin. La fête va pouvoir commencer ! »

Il ouvrit alors ses bras laissant apparaitre des tas de petites bombes qu'il lâcha d'un geste théâtre sur les élèves de première année.

En un rien de temps, se fut le chaos le plus total. Tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure aux deux préfets pour retrouver toutes les premières années éparpillées dans l'étage. Contrairement a certains qui frôlait la crise de nerf, Jade était complètement hilare lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous réunit.

-« Donc voilà, vous venez de rencontrer Peeves et son compagnon de jeu favori, Paul Cleverman qui est aussi accessoirement le concierge de Poudlard, expliqua Kevin le souffle court.

_ Mais ne vous y méprenez pas. C'est vrai qu'à première vue comme ça, on dirait que le concierge a été engagé spécialement pour distraire Peeves. Mais il sait tous ce qui se passe dans le château. Croyez-moi, aucune de vos futures bêtises ne lui échappera. Et je parle en connaissance de cause, précisa Abi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au 7ème étage.

_ « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gryffondor demande à ses élèves d'être courageux, dit un garçon d'un ton ironique, on va devoir monter et descendre ses escaliers tout les jours.

_ Et encore jeune homme, ce n'est pas vous qui devez vous écarter à chaque fois qu'un élève veut entrer ou sortir de la salle commune. Et à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit ! grommela une femme de forte corpulence dans un tableau.

Son intervention intempestive fit sursauter la moitié des premières années. Elle se mit alors à renifler l'air et se boucha le nez d'un air outré.

Les préfets eurent beau lui expliquer que c'était à cause de Peeves, ils eurent beau lui donner le bon mot de passe, la Grosse Dame refusa de les laisser passé à cause de l'odeur que le groupe dégageait.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes de négociation acharnée qu'elle dédaigna enfin leur ouvrir le passage.

Ce soir là, la salle commune était presque vide. La plus part des élèves des autres années étaient déjà monté dans leur dortoir, soit pour dormir, soit pour retrouver leur camarades de chambrée et se raconter leur vacances dans un endroit plus intime.

_ « Bien, habituellement, je vous demanderais de vous assoir sur les canapés, mais là, je vous l'interdis formellement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit changé et douché, ordonna le préfet dépité. »

Un « Ohhhh » général s'échappa de l'assemblé épuisé qui regardait avec avidité les canapés moelleux leur faire de l'œil.

_ « C'est pour cela qu'on va faire court ce soir, expliqua Abi. Voici notre salle commune. Ici vous pouvez faire tout un tas de truc : bavarder tranquillement au coin du feu, lire, travailler, jouer, échanger, etc…Bref. J'étais censé vous racontez pleins d'anecdotes sur la Tour de Gryffondor mais je crois qu'on va passer directement aux questions avant de monter dans les dortoirs.

Une fille leva alors la main et demanda :

_ « Il parait que lors des réparations de Poudlard, des passages secrets ont été créé dans cette Tour, au cas où les Gryffondor aurait besoin de s'y abriter un jour. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_ Vous entendrez des tas de légendes comme celle-ci, dont certaines sont plus farfelues que les autres, répondit Kevin. Suite aux dégâts causés par les combats de géants durant la bataille de Poudlard, il est vrai qu'ils en ont profité pour rénover, agrandir et modifier certains endroits de la Tour. Cependant, désolé de te décevoir, mais aucuns élèves a réussit à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un passage secret ici. Même pas ton frère Lily.

Ne s'entendant pas à être cité par le préfet, Lily rougie légèrement lorsque tous les yeux la dévisagèrent. Elle aurait bien demandé de quels frères il parlait, mais elle avait sa propre idée sur la question.

A l'annonce de mystérieux passages secrets, certains élèves s'étaient regardés avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux, exprimant clairement leur désir d'être ceux qui les trouveront.

_ « Bien. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je vais vous montrer vos dortoirs. Les filles avec moi, annonça Warrington.

_ Et les garçons par là, montra Kevin »

Chacun empruntèrent alors leurs escaliers respectifs. Tout en marchant, la préfète expliqua :

_ « Comme vous êtes particulièrement nombreuses par rapport aux années précédentes, vous disposez de 3 dortoirs. Pour savoir dans lequel vous vous trouvez, repérez vos bagages qui sont a côté des lits. Si vous avez envie de changer de dortoir, pas de problèmes, vous êtes libre d'échanger votre place avec quelqu'un. »

Elle marqua une pause. Voyant que personne n'avait de question, elle indiqua :

_ « Bon, ben je vous laisse vous installer alors. Moi, je vais prendre une douche. »

Sans plus attendre tout le monde se mit à chercher ses affaires, visitant les dortoirs les uns après les autres.

C'est ainsi que Jade se retrouva juste à côté de Lily.

Planté devant leurs bagages, elles se sourirent mutuellement sans savoir quoi se dire. C'est alors que les deux autres camarades de chambré entrèrent dans la pièce.

_ « Bon ben il ne reste plus qu'ici, déclara une belle jeune fille aux traits métisse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de ses affaires.

_ Bingo ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle les eus enfin trouvé.

_ Pareil, je suis ici aussi. Déclara la dernière arrivante qui n'était autre qu'Anna. Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Lily. Je suis dans le dortoir de la fille de Ginny Potter !

A en croire l'expression de son visage, Noel était arrivée en avance cette année.

_ « Faut absolument que je le dise à ma sœur, elle va être verte de jalousie ! gloussa-t-elle avant de se croire obliger de préciser : c'est une fan des harpies ! »

Tout le monde était stupéfait par son comportement mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Il fallut qu'Anna se précipite sur son sac et en sortie un appareil photo pour que Lily, Jade et la jeune métisse réagissent.

_ « Faut absolument que je prenne une photo sinon elle ne va jamais me croire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise, le visage de Lily se transforma alors en une grimace signifiant clairement que l'idée de prendre une photo avec une inconnue pour la faire mousser auprès de sa sœur ne lui plaisait pas.

Pourtant, Lily savait qu'elle ne devait pas être étonnée. La célébrité de ses parents n'était pas une surprise. Mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouver face à des fans et des manières aussi cavalières que celle-ci.

Lily Potter était donc embêtée. Elle était partagée entre sa répulsion et le désir de ne pas passer pour quelqu'un qui se croit au dessus des gens. Elle allait vivre avec cette fille et elle ne voulait pas la froisser dès le départ. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas non plus jouer aux stars. Et si ça donnait des idées à d'autres illuminés?

_ « Génial ! On a qu'à faire une photo de groupe, s'écria spontanément Jade. La chance que tu as d'avoir un appareil. Moi, comme on ma dit que le mien ne marcherait pas ici, je ne l'ai pas apporté... »

_ Mais je ne voul…

_ C'est une super idée ! Une photo de groupe ! Dis, tu pourras nous donner des doubles ? s'enthousiasma à son tour la jeune métisse.

_ Euh, oui. répondit Anna abandonnant son idée de départ.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit. Jade avait elle fait exprès ou pas ? En tout cas elle lui était redevable de l'avoir sortie de cette situation embarrassante.

Une fois la photo prise, la jeune Dursley déclara :

_ « Bon ben, je ne sais pas vous mais, je vais me doucher moi.

_ Je te suis, s'empressa d'ajouter Lily.

_ Oui moi aussi. Malheureusement, je crois que je serais obligé de brûler ses habits pour me débarrasser de l'odeur, plaisanta la jeune métisse

_ Eh ! Attendez-moi les filles, s'exclama Anna en prenant rapidement ses affaires avant de les rejoindre.

Il y avait la queue dans les salles de bains. En effet, toutes les premières années attendait patiemment de pouvoir se laver. Ce qui donna l'occasion aux filles de faire plus ample connaissance. C'est ainsi que Jade apprit que la jeune métisse se nommait en réalité Piya Reilly et que sa mère, une certaine Patil quelque chose, avait connu les parents de Lily durant Poudlard.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Jade fut la première à revenir dans le dortoir. Même après s'être frotté plusieurs fois et avec attention, une petite odeur d'œuf pourri persisté toujours. Mais elle s'était tellement amusé que ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça En effet, c'est détendu qu'elle rangea ses affaires et s'allongea dans son lit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette dans les couvertures, elle ne s'était pas aperçue à quel point elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas envie que cette journée s'arrête. Elle voulait papoter avec ces voisines, se faires des amis, découvrir le reste du château, pouponner sa chouette… Pourtant ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce soir là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Jade trouva que ses rêves étaient bien fades à côté de la réalité. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. C'est une année extraordinaire qu'elle allait vivre ici.

_***** Tout comme Jade, vous devez vous aussi vous poser la question : pourquoi Hagrid est-il ému par le fait que Jade aille à Gryffondor ? Je compte écrire un jour des O.S qui viendraient compléter la trame principale de ma fiction. Et ce moment précis en fera partit. Dites-vous juste pour le moment, qu'Hagrid a vécu les deux guerres et que plus que quiconque, il a souffert de Jedusor. Il a vu plusieurs générations de résistants mourir, se trahir, se disputer et s'aimer. C'est aussi lui qui amena Harry chez les Dursley lorsqu'il avait un an et lui qui vit dans quelles conditions il vivait à 11 ans chez son oncle et sa tante. Je pense qu'après toutes ses souffrances passées, il est heureux de voir que la roue tourne enfin dans le bon sens. Hagrid est un demi-géant très compatissant…_

* * *

_Comme vient de me l'apprendre ce mois de février bien trop court, je ne peux plus garantir un rythme de publication régulier. Je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par mois mais je ne peux vous l'assurer. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_J'espère que vous comprenez ma position et que vous vous ne lasserez pas d'attendre la suite. Ce qui serait dommage car les choses « sérieuses » vont enfin pouvoir commencer._

_Ps: Un grand merci a Ciel-Chan qui m'a relu et corrigée avec patience et attention._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Après une période désertique, voilà enfin le chapitre7. Il est clair que je dois me résoudre à un rythme de parution erratique._

_En tout cas, grâce à l'aide d'Elbereth et de Pommedapi, voici un nouveau chapitre sans presque pas de faute._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que vous n'avez pas oublié les chapitres précédents ! Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Un nouveau record chez les Potter**

« Eh ! La belle au bois dormant, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! »

Penchée au dessus du lit, une jeune rouquine aux yeux bleus tentait désespérément de réveiller sa cousine, Lily Potter. Cette dernière avait acquis le surnom de belle au bois dormant auprès de toute sa famille- à l'exception de James qui préférait l'appeler « le scroutt en pétard somnolant »- depuis qu'Hermione leur avait lu ce fameux conte pour moldu.

« Bon, tu l'auras voulu, se résolue Rose Weasley. »

Se redressant, elle sortit sa baguette et fit voler la couverture de Lily par terre. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, cette dernière ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Comme vous l'avez compris, la jeune Potter n'était pas du matin. Aussi ses neurones redémarrèrent lentement. Désorientée au début, elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Petit à petit elle se rappela alors des évènements de la veille. La rencontre avec une lointaine cousine, le Poudlard express, la répartition, l'obélisque funéraire et sa partenaire de chambrée qui voulait prendre une photo avec elle. Heureusement que Jade était intervenue. Lily ne savait pas si cette dernière l'avait fait dans l'intention de l'aider, par jalousie ou de façon totalement inconsciente mais dans tous les cas, elle l'en remerciait.

« Ca y est ? Tu atterris ? Il est 10h au cas où tu te demanderais, indiqua Rose.

_ Quoi ? Déjà 10h ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de sauter hors du lit et de se précipiter sur ses affaires.

_ Je suis venue te réveiller parce qu'il était hors de question que je te laisse gâcher ta première journée au château, indiqua Rose.

_Merci beaucoup, répondit la retardataire. »

L'ainée des Weasley-Granger avait toujours était plus proche d'une sœur que d'une cousine pour elle. Il faut dire que si Lily était tout le temps fourrée avec Hugo, Rose l'était avec Albus. Plusieurs raisons expliquaient ceci : leurs parents étaient très proches, ils avaient le même âge, ils étaient souvent gardés ensemble chez leur grand-mère Molly, et enfin, étant les plus jeunes de leur famille ils restaient solidaires face aux mesquineries de leurs aînés.

« Hugo est déjà levé ? demanda la jeune Potter.

_Lily, tout le monde est debout sauf toi. »

Cette réplique, plutôt cinglante mais parfaitement juste fit stopper net les mouvements de Lily. Sa robe à moitié enfilée, elle regarda sa cousine avec des yeux ronds.

Rose Weasley éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite et ses joues qui commençaient à rougir. Elle ajouta cependant :

« J'ai croisé ce petit traite de Serdaigle à la grande salle juste avant de monter ici pour te réveiller. Il doit encore y être. Je crois qu'il regardait les clubs qu'ils viennent d'afficher au tableau.

_Y en a beaucoup ? demanda Lily l'air de rien.

_Je ne sais pas trop. L'année dernière, il y en avait une dizaine. Mais il parait que cette année ils vont innover ! De toute façon, avec le Quidditch, je ne risque pas de m'inscrire ailleurs. »

Lily avait levé un sourcil interrogateur. Sa cousine était plutôt du genre à multiplier les activités scolaires et sportives.

« Trop fatiguant et trop prenant pour faire autre chose, expliqua cette dernière en répondant à l'interrogation secrète de sa cousine. On est quand même en troisième année alors on va avoir plein de travail ».

Sous bien des aspects, Rose ressemblait à sa mère : organisée, tignasse ébouriffée, intelligente et un brin donneuse de leçon. Mais sous biens d'autres, elle ressemblait à son père : l'amour du Quidditch, son côté sportif et jovial, la couleur de ses cheveux, sa gourmandise et sa créativité (quoi que, cette dernière caractéristique pouvait tout aussi bien correspondre à Hermione) La seule chose qui n'était pas un trait de famille chez elle, c'était son esprit de compétition. Pour elle, tout était un prétexte pour lancer des défis. Autant vous dire que c'était une très mauvaise perdante.

« Au fait, comment t'as su que je me trouvais dans ce dortoir ? demanda soudainement Lily.

_ Ben, y a une fille qui se vantait d'être dans le tien. Je lui ai demandé lequel c'était, puis voilà. J'ai trouvé. »

Lily fit une grimace. C'était Anna Benson. Qui d'autre ? Que pouvait-elle faire à ça ? Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Lily n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se calme au fil du temps. Enfin, si elle n'explosait pas avant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être débarbouillée en vitesse et salué sa cousine, elle descendit à la recherche d'Hugo.

Sur le chemin, elle eu la désagréable surprise de constater que toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, l'observaient. Certaines personnes avec plus ou moins d'insistance d'ailleurs. Il y avait ceux qui souriaient poliment, ceux qui lui lançaient des regards hautains, ceux qui murmuraient des choses à leur voisin et même des timides qui tournaient brusquement la tête, l'air de rien, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Heureusement que personne n'eut l'audace et les manières si peu cavalières de sa camarade de chambrée.

Etre l'attraction de Poudlard l'agaçait prodigieusement mais elle n'était pas étonnée. Elle s'y attendait. Après tout, on parlait d'elle, même dans les cartes chocogrenouilles.

_« Potter Harry, directeur actuel du département des Aurors (depuis 2007)_

_Surnommé le Survivant, il est, jusqu'à présent, la seule personne connue à ne pas avoir succombé au sortilège de la Mort. Il a définitivement vaincu le sinistre mage noir Lord Voldemort alias Tom Jeudusor en 1997 lors de la célèbre Bataille de Poudlard avec un simple expelleriamus._

_Il s'est marié à la célèbre Harpie Ginny Weasley, petite sœur de Ron Weasley son fidèle ami qui l'accompagna dans son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils eurent 3 enfants. _

_Son passe temps favoris : Le Quidditch. »_

Elle avait 6 ans lorsqu'elle était tombée dessus par hasard. Depuis ce jour, elle avait prit conscience de qui étaient ses parents pour le reste de l'Angleterre. Elle avait alors entreprit d'en savoir davantage à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Elle imaginait ce que ça avait du être pour James qui avait était le premier des enfants du grand Harry Potter à faire son entrée a Poudlard et pour Albus qui était le portrait craché de son père.

Continuant son chemin, elle faisait mine de ne rien apercevoir. De toutes les façons, elle avait d'autres choses en tête comme par exemple, trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château. Heureusement que Lily avait une bonne mémoire et un bon sens de l'orientation.

C'est devant le tableau d'affichage qu'elle trouva son dadais de cousin. Il semblait particulièrement concentré sur l'une des feuilles affichées. Lily s'approcha alors discrètement dans son dos et lue à haute voix :

« Club de théâtre ? »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il renversa sa plume.

_« Lily ?Par les slips de merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur.»

Contente de son effet, elle continua la conversation.

« Alors, tu comptes faire du théâtre ?

_Oui, il parait que c'est nouveau à Poudlard ! Viens avec moi, on va bien rigoler, répondit-il avec entrain.

_Ché pas trop. Je ne pense pas, on va avoir beaucoup de travail… »

C'était vrai. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail et Lily était quelqu'un de relativement studieux. En tout cas, bien plus studieuse que sa cousine Rose qui elle, ne travaillait que dans l'unique but d'être meilleure qu'Albus et Scorpius.

Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse. En réalité, Lily préférait ne pas se mettre davantage en avant. Les têtes se retournaient déjà suffisamment sur son passage pour qu'elle leur donne une raison de plus de l'observer.

« Le théâtre hein? Ouais, faut voir, intervint un jeune homme grassouillet. Il parait que, si jusqu'à présent il a été interdit de pratique à Poudlard, c'est parce qu'il y avait une malédiction dessus.

_ Une malédiction ? répétèrent en chœur Hugo et Lily avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme.

_ Ouais. Il parait qu'il y a plus de 50 ans de ça, ils ont tenté d'adapter le conte de la Fontaine de la bonne fortune pour une représentation à Noël et que ça a mal tourné, raconta le jeune garçon qu'Hugo reconnu comme étant un de ses camarades de 1ère année à Serdaigle.

_C'est pas là qu'un incendie s'est déclaré et que la grande salle a mis des mois à ne plus sentir le brûlé ? intervient le cousin de Lily.

_ Exactement! Tu connais l'histoire ? »

Hugo fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Et tu vas quand même faire partit du club ? dit-il, admiratif.

_ Bien sur ! répondit-il fièrement

_ Ça n'a jamais été maudit, précisa Lily. C'est juste que le professeur qui s'occupait du spectacle a mal géré son truc. »

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Lily n'était pas superstitieuse. C'était quelqu'un de plutôt rationnel. Bien qu'elle reconnaisse qu'une part de vérité se cachait dans chaque légende, ça ne restait que des légendes dans son esprit.

Après quelques échanges supplémentaires, les deux cousins prirent la direction de la sortie. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Lily s'arrêta un instant et regarda l'obélisque funéraire qui dominait toute la grande salle.

Hugo s'arrêta à son tour et suivit son regard.

« Tu veux aller voir ? demanda-t-il avant de sentir des tas d'yeux se poser sur lui et sur sa cousine.

_Non pas maintenant, répondit-elle avant de chuchoter doucement à l'oreille d'Hugo, il y a trop de monde.

_Comme tu voudras, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché. »

Contrairement à sa cousine, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement incommodé par ses regards ni particulièrement curieux de voir l'obélisque de près. Lily admirait son cousin pour ça, elle, elle aurait bien aimé avoir son aplomb.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et les lettres de félicitions des parents avec. Harry et Ginny félicitèrent leur fille et leur neveu pour les maisons dans lesquels ils étaient répartis. Hermione et Ron firent de même. Ils étaient ravis pour lui, bien qu'un peu surpris que leur fils se trouve à Serdaigle.

« Tu le savais hein, que t'allais être envoyé là-bas ? demanda Lily un peu sèchement. »

Hugo leva la tête de son assiette et hésita quant à sa réponse. Mais cette demande était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

« Oui, répondit-il.

_ Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? lui reprocha sa cousine.

_ Tu m'en veux ? demanda Hugo en ignorant la phrase de Lily.

_ Non, absolument pas, grommela-t-elle en massacrant son chou de bruxelles dans l'assiette.

_ Allez, ne t'inquiète pas Lil', ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison qu'on se verra plus. »

Pas tellement convaincue, celle–ci grogna en guise de réponse.

« Regarde, aujourd'hui on mange ensemble alors qu'on n'est pas dans la même maison. Il n'y a pas de place prédéfinie pour membre de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle. »

Tiens, c'est vrai. Lily n'avait pas fait attention mais les tables n'étaient plus disposées comme la veille. Au lieu de s'étaler sur 4 grandes rangées, chacune décorées avec les couleurs d'une maison, elles étaient maintenant réparties un peu partout dans la grande salle en des tas de petites tables. Il y avait des tables de deux, comme celle qu'occupaient Hugo et Lily, de 4, 6 ou 8 places selon les besoins des élèves.

Chassant cette remarque de son esprit, Lily insista :

« T'aurais juste pu me prévenir au lieu de me laisser croire pendant deux mois qu'on serait dans la même maison.

_ T'as raison, excuse moi Lil', j'aurais du t'en parler avant. Tu me pardonnes ? »

En guise d'excuse et de diversion, il lui tendit de la tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée. Elle prit une part et la dévora en quelques secondes. Il prit ça comme des excuses acceptées et pensa qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet

« Tu voudras qu'on aille voir l'obélisque cet aprem' ?

_Non , répondit Lily après avoir avalée sa dernière bouchée de tarte, je voudrais y aller ce soir.

_ Ce soir ? répéta-t-il surpris. Et le couvre feu ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

« Mais pourquoi ça te gêne autant d'y aller avec des gens autour ? »

Sans prévenir, la pression que Lily avait senti peser sur elle depuis hier soir ressortit d'un seul coup.

« C'est ça, comme ça je rappelle bien à tout le monde que je suis la fille du Héros national qui a tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ici même, à l'endroit exact où l'obélisque a été construit. Comme s'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas suffisamment tous ! Puis après je n'aurais plus qu'à signer des autographes en fil indienne devant l'obélisque. »

Hugo ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il mit quelques secondes à rassembler ces idées devant la longue tirade inattendue de sa cousine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Lil' ? »

Elle hésita un instant et se lança :

« C'est rien. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir l'air aussi décontracté avec tous les regards qui nous suivent partout. Est-ce que tu sais qu'hier soir, une des filles de mon dortoir voulait qu'on se prenne en photo ensemble pour se faire mousser auprès de sa sœur ? C'est dingue, non ? demanda-t-elle avant de continuer. »

Vider son sac lui faisait du bien.

« Depuis ce matin, tout le monde m'observe. Certains me jugent. Tout le monde sait qui je suis alors que moi, je ne les connais pas. Bref, ajouta Lily pour en revenir a ce qui l'intéressait, si dans l'après midi je m'amuse à aller voir l'obélisque, je te parie que tout le monde s'arrêtera de parler pour nous observer. Or, j'aimerais vraiment être tranquille pour faire ça… »

Hugo du avouer que sa cousine n'avait pas tort. Si elle voulait aller se recueillir sereinement devant l'obélisque, ce n'était pas en plein jour qu'elle pourrait le faire.

« Donc, tu voudrais y aller ce soir ? demanda-t-il. »

Etrangement, Hugo ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à aller le voir. Il comprenait son besoin sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Oui, répondit Lily. Je me dis que les cours n'ayant pas commencé, la surveillance ne devrait pas être très stricte. »

C'est alors que Neville Londubat s'approcha de la table pour leur donner les emplois du temps. Il leur demanda si tout se passait bien avant de se diriger vers les autres tables à la recherche de ces premières années dispersées un peu partout.

« Oh non, se lamenta Lily lorsqu'elle lut son emploie du temps. On a qu'un cours en commun avec les Serdaigle et c'est histoire de la magie.

_ Fait voir ? Ah ouais, dit-il un peu déçu lui aussi.

_ En plus, on est presque qu'avec les serpentards, déplora Lily en bonne Gryffondor.

_ Ça doit être à cause du nombre d'élèves, expliqua Hugo. Comme les Gryffondor sont vraiment trop nombreux, on les met surtout avec les Serpentards qui ne sont pas beaucoup. Sinon ça ferait de trop grosses classes. »

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Durant l'après midi, le beau temps les entraina à l'extérieur. Ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves dans le parc comme un groupe de garçons qui s'amusait à faire des ricochets sur le lac, un jeune couple allongé par terre observant les nuages. Lily fut même surprise de rencontrer un groupe de 6 sorciers et sorcières se disputant un ballon rond. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir du football à Poudlard, mais après tout, il y a avait de plus en plus de sang mêlés et de nés moldu ici.

Dans leur enfance, lorsqu'Hermione la gardait avec Hugo, elle aimait les emmener dans un parc où de jeunes moldus qui ne se connaissaient pas toujours, improvisaient des parties de foot. Hugo et elle y avait joué mais n'étant pas sportifs, ils n'avaient pas souvent réitéré l'expérience. Ils préféraient inventer des pièces de théâtre complètement loufoques mettant en scène des voyages spatiaux temporels où ils découvraient ensemble les mystères de l'histoire. Ils avaient même créé une machine à l'aide de planches et des balais de leurs frères et cousins, ce qui leur avait valu de sacrées réprimandes de leurs part.

Mais alors qu'ils flânaient sans but précis depuis le début de l'après midi, leurs pas les guidèrent aux alentours de la cabane d'Hagrid. Là, à l'orée de la forêt, le demi géant semblait lancer dans une discussion courtoise avec un homme à la barbe longue et noire.

Les apercevant de loin, Hagrid leur fit de grands signes pour les inviter à le rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant que les deux cousins s'aperçurent que les jambes de l'inconnu barbu n'étaient autre que des pattes surmontées de sabots. Etant dissimulés derrière les fourrés, ils n'avaient pas vu que le reste de son corps était en fait un corps de cheval.

« Un centaure, murmura Hugo pour lui-même avant de regarder Lily. »

Impressionnés, ils avancèrent timidement.

_ « Bonjour tous les deux ! s'exclama Hagrid

_ Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent-ils

_ Je vous présente Chiron, annonça le demi géant.

_ Enchantée, répondit Lily.

_ Et Chiron, je vous présente Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, dit-il chaleureusement.

_ Notre rencontre était inscrite, répondit le centaure en inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

_ Est ce que vous savez que Chiron est l'un des plus vieux centaures de Grande Bretagne ? dit-il à l'adresse des deux cousins.

_ Dans ce troupeau, je suis très jeune. Je suis là depuis une vingtaine d'annéex seulement, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Quel âge avez-vous, enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Hugo

_ 190 ans. »

Si Hugo avait été en train de boire, il se serait étouffé en apprenant l'âge du centaure. 190 ans ? Bien qu'il n'était clairement pas de première jeunesse comme l'indiquaient quelques rides aux coins des yeux, Chiron était loin de ressembler à un vieillard impotent de 190 ans.

« Oui, nous vivons plus longtemps que votre espèce. C'est pour cela que notre sagesse vous dépasse, enfin pour la plupart des humains du moins, dit-il en guise de réponse à son étonnement avant d'ajouter, cependant, si notre sagesse est plus grande, nos erreurs le sont également. Par exemple, être sage ne permet pas de se prémunir de tous les dangers. Il y a 20 ans, les centaures ont été vulnérables face à Voldemort. Nos territoires ont été terriblement abîmés. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pu pénétrer à l'intérieur du village sinon, notre perte à tous aurait été certaine. »

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il entendait par « notre perte à tous » -Tous qui ? Les humains et les centaures ? –Hagrid prit la parole et dévia la conversation :

« Hippine est devenue professeur à Poudlard maintenant, elle enseigne l'astronomie.

_ Qui est Hippine ? demanda Hugo.

_ Ma jeune sœur, répondit Chiron. Sur ce Hagrid, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer jeunes humains. Vos destins sont dans la digne lignée de vos parents. Nous nous recroiserons. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le vieux centaure eut disparu dans la forêt qu'Hugo osa demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

_Oh vous savez, les centaures sont tous un peu comme ça, faut pas faire attention, conseilla Hagrid avant de les inviter à prendre le thé chez lui. »

N'étant jamais venue a Poudlard, Lily n'avait jamais vu sa cabane. Elle se languissait de la visiter bien que James lui ait conseillé de ne surtout jamais prendre de gâteau chez lui. Elle connaissait Hagrid depuis qu'elle était toute petite. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle s'était cachée derrière ses parents car sa grosse voix et sa taille l'avaient grandement impressionné. Mais très vite, elle s'était mise à l'apprécier, sa gentillesse et sa maladresse la faisant beaucoup rire. De plus, il était facile de le faire parler. Souvent, sans faire exprès, il lâchait des bribes d'informations sur ses parents ou d'autres personnalités du monde magique. C'était très instructif. Par exemple, grâce à lui, elle avait apprit que son père avait affronté Voldemort dès sa première année à Poudlard.

L'intérieur de la cabane n'avait pas tellement changé depuis l'époque d'Harry. La seule différence notable figurait dans les matériaux de sa reconstruction. Après avoir était incendiée une deuxième fois lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il avait opté pour de la pierre, espérant que ça brûlerait moins vite que le bois.

Ravi de se trouver là, c'est volontiers qu'elle accepta de goûter à ses biscuits. Confiante, elle mordit a pleines dents et faillit bien les perdre toutes. Dorénavant, Lily se promit d'écouter plus souvent les âneries que son frère débitait. Pour une fois, James n'avait absolument pas exagérer.

Hugo tenta de ramollir le biscuit en le plongeant dans le thé bouillant, mais même comme ça, il restait dur comme de la pierre.

L'après midi s'écoula et l'heure de passer à table arriva. Comme le midi, ils s'assirent à une table pour deux personnes. Ainsi, ils purent préparer leur escapade prévue dans le début de soirée à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux trainer dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu plutôt que de sortir de leur salle commune respective où tout le monde les verrait partir.

A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle.

« Bon, il nous reste moins d'une heure, où on va? demanda Hugo tandis qu'une belle blonde de 7ème année s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

_ Coucou les jeunes ! Alors, personne n'est venu me rejoindre à Serpentard ? dit-elle en leur lançant un sourire ravageur.

_ Salut Dominique ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Mes parents m'ont demandé de vous féliciter pour votre entrée à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu remercieras Fleur et oncle Bill, répondit Hugo.

_ Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une heure à tuer ? demanda Dominique.

_Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'on…, balbutia Lily.

_ Avant de retourner dans vos salles communes ennuyeuses, les coupa-t-elle, je vous conseille de passer au 5ème étage de l'aile ouest. Il y a quelque chose là-bas qui devrait vous intéresser, ajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotement censé rendre sa déclaration mystérieuse.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda automatiquement Lily.

_ Tu verras ! Mais ça vous rappellera des trucs, répondit-elle lui lançant un clin d'œil. Allez bonne soirée ! »

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Dominique repartit rejoindre un groupe de fille qui partait en direction des cachots.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et leur évitant de sortir de leur salle commune pendant le couvre feu, les deux cousins partirent dans la direction indiquée.

Se promenant en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir y trouver, ils faillirent trébucher et tomber dans un morceau du couloir marécageux.

Intrigués, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder attentivement. Juste au dessus de la flaque marécageuse, une plaque en métal était accrochée au mur. Il était inscrit :

_« En hommage aux Jumeaux Weasley et leur fuite vers la liberté »._

Un grand sourire de compréhension apparut alors sur leurs visages. En effet, cela leur rappelait des trucs. L'histoire de la fuite en balais volant des jumeaux Weasley avait souvent été racontée lors des diners au Terrier sous les oreilles attentives de tous les enfants de la famille. Lily avait même trouvé cette histoire dans la nouvelle édition des « légendes de Poudlard ».

« Pauvre oncle George ! s'exclama-t-elle

_J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, dit Hugo émerveillé par cette découverte.

_Pour sûr que vous auriez aimé voir ça ! »

Les deux cousins sursautèrent. Jusqu'alors, ils étaient persuadés d'être seuls. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent un homme dans un portrait qui s'agitait et bombait son torse fièrement.

« Comme l'a dit Flitwick lui-même, c'était une démonstration de Grande Magie ! C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a insisté pour laisser un petit bout de ce marécage ! Vous auriez du les voir ! C'était de sacrés blagueurs ces deux là ! Et surtout, de sacré bons inventeurs.

_On sait….voulut répondre Lily mais le portait ne semblait pas disposé à leur laisser la parole.

_ … Et vous pouvez me croire sur parole, car je m'y connais en invention. Voyez vous, je suis Gregory le hautain, et j'ai inventé la célèbre pommade … »

Mais c'est à ce moment là que des pas de course se firent entendre. Hors d'haleine, Jade, sa planche à roulette à la main, et Zef sursautèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux cousins.

« Qu'est ce qui se pas… ? demanda Lily.

_ Ouf j'ai cru que vous étiez des profs, dit Jade qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_ Vite, courir, concierge, après nous, ajouta Zef haletant.

_ Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre feu, si ? demanda Hugo dépité.

_ Si, justement répondit Zef. »

Les cousins allaient poser d'autres questions mais des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement.

« Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez jeunes gens? Cachez vous donc derrière ma statue !

_ Comment ça ? demanda Hugo.

_ Derrière ma statue, répéta Gregory. »

Jade, un peu plus vive que les autres, ne se fit pas prier une troisième fois et alla derrière la statue. Avec stupéfaction elle découvrit un passage habilement dissimulé. Zef et les deux cousins lui emboitèrent le pas.

A la sortie du passage secret, ils eurent du mal à s'orienter.

_ « C'est par où les salles commune ? demanda Jade.

_On devrait se grouiller d'y retourner! s'exclama Zef nerveux.

_ Allez-y vous, mais moi j'ai un truc à faire, indiqua Lily. Personnellement, je ne compte pas faire ça chaque soir, donc maintenant que je suis là, j'y reste. »

Sa déclaration surpris tout le monde, tout particulièrement Zef qui pensait que retourner immédiatement dans leur salle commune coulait de source.

Le sérieux de Lily étonna Jade. Si avec Zef ils avaient grillé le couvre feu, c'était pour s'amuser avec son skate. Cela devait être important pour qu'elle veuille à tout prix y aller ce soir. Pour le coup, Jade se sentit coupable d'avoir mis le concierge en alerte.

« Ils savent que des élèves sont dehors, ils vont donc nous chercher plus « activement », déclara Jade ennuyée.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite retourner dans nos salles communes, insista Zef

_ Mais justement, intervient Hugo, ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on se précipite vers nos salles communes pour nous cacher.

_Bon, coupa Lily qui s'impatientait. Moi, je vais dans la grande Salle, vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

Et Lily commença à s'avancer.

_ « Dans la grande salle ? Vous allez voir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le guet, fit remarquer Jade en suivant Lily. »

Hugo lui emboita le pas en laissant Zef en arrière avec son hésitation. L'envie de ne pas être le lâcheur du groupe et l'argument d'Hugo « ils nous attendent devant les salles communes » l'aidèrent à se décider. Après de longues secondes de doute, Zef les rattrapa, résolu à les suivre.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Seulement éclairés par les lumières vacillantes des torches, Lily Potter et ses 3 compagnons de fortune s'avancèrent secrètement en direction de la grande salle.

Arrivée à destination, la jeune rouquine colla son oreille sur la grande porte et n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un silence reposant.

_ « La voie a l'air libre, chuchota-t-elle au reste du groupe. Pas de trace de fantôme ni d'elfe ».

Elle ouvrit alors le plus discrètement possible le battant droit de la grande porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Seul l'obélisque et le plafond enchanté couvert d'étoiles éclairaient la pièce.

Comme prévu, Jade et Zephyr se placèrent aux deux entrées pour surveiller l'apparition d'éventuel intrus tandis que les deux cousins s'avancèrent lentement vers le scintillement de la colonne carrée. La lumière ne semblait avoir aucune origine particulière. Elle émanait du marbre blanc comme le fait la chaleur l'été en s'évaporant des rochers.

Voilà donc le lieu où le père de Lily avait terrassé Voldemort et mit fin à la guerre après que tant de vies aient été sacrifié. Elle lu des noms au hasard : «Bisky, Crivey Colin, Makoa,…» Elfe, humain, centaure et toutes autres créatures s'étant battues contre le seigneur des ténèbres durant cette bataille, tous été inscrit côte à côte sans distinction d'aucune manière surement de montrer aux futures générations que c'est l'unité de toutes les races contre leur oppresseur qui avait mis fin à cette n'était pas la victoire d'une seule personne. Mais la victoire de l'ensemble d'une communauté animée par la même volonté qui avait marchait côte à côte, comme un seul homme.

Peut être y avait il aussi la volonté de rétablir une égalité entre les différentes créatures qui ont avaient souffert et combattues contre Voldemort. Après la bataille, les centaures, les elfes, les hippogriffes, aucun d'entre eux avaient eu droit à une reconnaissance officielle du ministère. Au moins sur l'obélisque, ils étaient traités comme les égaux des sorciers. Ils avaient enfin l'hommage qu'ils méritaient.

En réalité, Lily ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle voulait voir l'obélisque de si près. Probablement était-ce parce qu'il représentait un symbole important non seulement pour sa famille mais pour tout le pays. Sans doute s'agissait-il là d'une façon de remonter les pièces d'un puzzle, celui de l'histoire de son père. Il parlait peu de son adolescence. Elle avait beau être sa fille, elle ne connaissait guère mieux l'adolescence de son père qu'un sorcier moyen. Peut être que ce besoin de se recueillir auprès de cet obélisque n'était qu'une tentative de se rapprocher de lui, de mieux comprendre la célébrité qui accompagnait les Potters. Peut être même que ce n'était que de la curiosité mal placée.

Dans tous les cas, c'était une expérience intime pour Lily. Ce n'était pas seulement une lubie passagère, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire.

Elle regarda Hugo et vit qu'il était, tout comme elle, ému de se trouver devant cette colonne carré malgré les faux airs détachés qu'il abordait habituellement.

Pendant tout le temps que cela dura, Jade et Zef ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il régnait dans la salle une ambiance quasi religieuse qui dissuadait la jeune Dursley de poser des questions.

Dommage que le livre d'histoire de première année ne s'arrête qu'en 1900 et ne parle pas des récentes guerres. Cela l'aurait surement aidé à comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, à faire le guet pour une cousine éloignée qu'elle connaissait à peine. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'est que manifestement les Potter avaient eu un grand rôle dans la résistance contre le mage noir dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom. Pour les sorciers ceci était une évidence, cela faisait parti intégrante de leur histoire, de leur culture et influé beaucoup sur leur vie actuelle. Autant vous dire que Jade avait du mal à se sentir sorcière.

Curieuse, elle s'avança alors vers l'obélisque et délaissa son post de surveillance. Elle se déplaça lentement, sans faire de bruit, respectant le silence de Lily et d'Hugo. Ces derniers ne relevèrent même pas sa présence à leurs côtés. Seul comptait le flot d'émotions qui les assaillaient.

Hugo avait la très étrange impression de se sentir un peu plus complet. C'était comme si la connaissance de ce morceau de l'histoire de sa famille venait remplir une place vide dans son être qu'il n'avait alors jamais soupçonné d'avoir.

Jade tourna autour et lu ce qui était marqué sur la plaque commémorative posée sur le sol.

_« Ici, le 2 mai 1994, Harry Potter battu Lord de voldemort dans un combat singulier mettant fin définitivement à une bataille qui fit de nombreux morts. Voici le nom de ces héros : … »_

Au hasard, son regard se posa sur des noms : « Severus rogue, Crockdur, »…. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'en effet beaucoup de monde avait péri durant cette bataille. Si dans ses contes d'enfants, les batailles héroïques du bien contre le mal la faisait rêver, lire le nom de ses personnes rendait les choses bien plus réelles et terriblement tristes. Elle se rappela alors de tout ce que son père lui avait raconté sur son cousin et la fameuse année où ils durent se cacher. Dudley n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails mais suffisamment pour comprendre que cette année là sur la Grande Bretagne s'étaient abattus beaucoup de malheurs.

Jade ne savait pas si c'était la lumière tamisée, le mutisme émouvant de Lily et d'Hugo ou encore le fait de se rappeler des histoires de son père mais la guerre contre le mage noir commençait à devenir quelque chose de concret dans son esprit. Cela faisait partit de son patrimoine comme n'importe quel sorcier.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle. Une dizaine de minutes où ils se s'étaient déconnectés de leur réalité, étant comme dans une sorte de bulle en dehors de leur espace temps. Lily en aurait presque oublié qu'elle était en train de griller le couvre feu et que le fantôme de la bataille de Poudlard pouvait apparaitre à tout moment dans cette salle qu'il hantait depuis maintenant une vingtaine d'années.

Ce fut Zef qui les ramena à la réalité. Il commençait fortement à douter que leur chance puisse durer encore très longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle, personne ne fit de commentaire. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire de toutes les façons ? Lily et Hugo semblaient en paix avec eux même tandis que Jade se sentait un peu plus en phase avec le monde magique qu'au moment où elle était entrée dans la salle.

Ils se contentèrent donc de se sourire mutuellement, chacun ayant trouvé quelque chose d'important avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ils se dispersèrent alors et prirent chacun la direction de leur salle commune respective.

Si Zef et Hugo ne rencontrèrent aucun problème, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les deux gryffondors. Dans un des couloirs menant aux septièmes étages, Lily et Jade esquivèrent de justesse le concierge qui faisait sa ronde. Malheureusement pour elles, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec un professeur et un élève portant un gros tas de livres dans les bras.

_ « Madame Summers…, dit le garçon de septième que la conversation semblait mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Asclépios, pourquoi avez-vous refusé d'être préfet en che... s'arrêta-t-elle en pleine phrase lorsqu'elle vit Lily et Jade. Qu'est ce que … ?

Surpris, tous les quatre se figèrent face à face, attendant la réaction des autres. Ce fut Madame Summers qui réagit en première. Replaçant ses lunettes rouges et carrés sur son nez, elle demanda :

_Qu'est ce que vous faites hors de vos dortoirs ?

Les deux gryffondor n'ayant toujours aucune réaction, elle ajouta :

_ Quels sont vos noms, mesdemoiselles ? »

Le cerveau de Jade et Lily s'étaient gelés sous l'effet de surprise. Ils refusaient catégoriquement d'accepter le fait qu'elles se soient faites prendre si près de la Tour de Gryffondor. Espérant une intervention divine pour se sortir de là, elles restèrent muettes jusqu'à ce que la professeure s'impatiente et reconnaissent Lily.

_ « Ah mais oui, bien sur. Une Potter. C'est Lily si je ne me trompe pas. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Une Gryffondor je parie…

_Jade Dursley répondit l'interpellée.

_ Une née moldu n'est ce pas ? devina Mme Summers.

_ Oui, répondit-elle

_ 5 points en moins à votre sablier. Quant à vous, elle s'adresse à Lily, vous ferez perdre 10 points à votre maison.

_ Quoi ? s'écrièrent Jade et Lily.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai 10 et elle…, voulut se défendre Lily.

_ Et vous avez également une retenue ! Toutes les deux, précisa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Mais… commença Jade

_ Et estimez vous heureuses que je ne demande pas votre renvoi! Comme je ne suis pas votre directrice de maison, ce n'est pas moi qui choisirai quelle tâche vous devrez effectuer durant votre retenue. Je laisserai ce soin au professeur Londubat. »

Puis marquant une pause, elle ajouta :

_ « Vous pouvez être fières. Vous avez battu le record de vos cousins et frères. Cela ne fait même pas 24 h que vous êtes arrivées et vous faites déjà perdre des points à votre maison. Félicitation. »

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

C'est la tête baissée que Jade et Lily entrèrent dans le bureau de Neville suivit de près par Madame Summers. Celle-ci expliqua la situation et la retenue qu'elle leur avait donnée. Elle prit ensuite congé.

Lily avait honte. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle aurait voulu éviter de décevoir Neville. Il était très proche de la famille et Lily le connaissait depuis qu'elle était bébé. Pourquoi ce n'était pas un inconnu qui se tenait devant elle. Ca aurait plus facile.

Jade ne faisait pas la fière surtout après avoir compris qu'elle aurait pu se faire renvoyer pour si peu. Elle aimait Poudlard. Elle se voyait mal retourner dans un collège « normal » après avoir connu un château aussi merveilleux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne s'attendait pas à un bureau comme celui-ci pour un directeur adjoint. En effet, c'était un bureau plutôt original, composé de tas de plantes, grimpantes, rampantes, suintantes, chantantes, mangeant tous les insectes (ou autre bout de doigt) qui avaient le malheur de poser une antenne (ou un bout de chair) sur leurs feuilles…

Il y avait également beaucoup d'étagères chargées de livres et une gigantesque armoire. Cependant, un objet posé sur le coin de la table attira son attention. C'était une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille avec à l'intérieur ce qui semblait être de la fumée blanche. Jade se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être.

_ « Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Lily, du moins pas aussi vite, dit-il avec une voix chaleureuse.

Il avait l'air plus surpris que déçu.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ?»

Jade avait bien une réponse mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça allait les aider. Faire du skate avec un nouvel ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard n'était pas vraiment une bonne excuse.

« Pas de réponse ? Pourtant vous aviez bien une raison toutes les deux, non ? demanda à nouveau Neville.

_ En faite, on n'était pas vraiment ensemble, on s 'est rencontrée en chemin, indiqua Jade

_ En chemin ? Ah, je vois. Alors, toi Jade, pourquoi es tu sortie dans les couloirs ce soir ? »

Jade redevint alors aussi muette que Lily. Le directeur de Gryffondor comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'information ce soir, enchaina :

_Lily, j'espère que tu ne crois pas que parce que je te connais depuis ta naissance, je ne vais rien dire à tes parents. Je sais bien que se faire gronder par Ginny vaut toutes les retenues au monde. Mais je ne peux pas enlever la punition que vous a donnée ma collègue. Je pense donc que vous irez accompagner Hagrid dans l'une de ses missions quotidiennes. Qui sait, peut être qu'il vous fera balader dans la forêt interdite. »

Alors que Lily se mettait à pâlir, Jade s'exclama joyeusement :

« C'est vrai ? »

Neville ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement attendri en voyant ses deux Gryffondor.

« Je vous communiquerai les détails de votre retenue dans la semaine. En attendant, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher d'aller dormir. Croyez-moi, vous aller avoir besoin de toutes vos forces pour cette première semaine. »

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Une fois parti, Neville alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour réfléchir un peu. Il connaissait bien les Potters. Parmi leurs 3 enfants, Lily était celle qu'il imaginait le moins faire ce genre de bêtise. Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Ce n'était pas une adolescente en manque de sensation, rebelle ou téméraire. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'attentionné, de curieux et de réfléchi.

C'est alors qu'il fit appel au portrait d'une femme accroché juste derrière lui. Il lui demanda d'aller de tableau en tableau à la recherche d'informations sur l'itinéraire de Lily ce soir. Très serviable, elle accepta sans rechigner.

20 minutes passèrent avant que la femme revienne dans son cadre.

« Alors ? demanda Neville.

_ Ça été l'enfer pour trouver ! Entre ceux qui ne veulent pas coopérer sous prétexte du droit de vie privée des élèves et ceux qui étaient saouls, ça n'a pas été de la tarte à la mélasse ! Mais, il semblerait que 4 enfants dont une rouquine ont pénétré dans la grande salle ce soir. Ils y seraient restés une dizaine de minutes avant de ressortir et de se séparer.

_Dans la grande salle dis-tu ? répéta-il étonné avant de comprendre ce qui les avait conduits là bas. Oh, Je vois. L'obélisque bien sur. »

Un sourire triste s'étira alors sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Une impression ? Allez soyez pas timide et venez la partager avec tout le monde )_


	9. Chapter 8 : mystère et boule de gomme

_Bonjour a tous !_

_J'aurais mis beaucoup…beaucoup…BEAUCOUP de temps mais voici enfin la suite ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps. Je pense que tout comme moi, vous allez avoir du mal à vous replonger dans cette fiction. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment !_

_ Que la magie commence )_

* * *

Mystère et boule de gomme

Le lendemain matin, l'histoire de l'escapade de Jade et Lily avait fait le tour du château.

Au grand drame de la jeune Potter, toujours si peu à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention, presque tous les élèves semblaient avoir quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet au petit déjeuner. Si certains leur lançaient des clins d'œil complices, d'autres, à l'instar de sa cousine Rose, leur reprochèrent la perte de points :

_ « Si Scorpius et les Serpentard gagnent la coupe cette année parce que vous avez décidé de prendre James en modèle, je vous assure que je demande à tante Ginny de m'enseigner son sortilège de Chauve-furie ! les avait menacées Rose. »

La vitesse à laquelle la rumeur s'était propagée rendait Jade perplexe. Comment diable cela avait-il pu aller si vite dans un si grand château ?

Heureusement pour elles, le commencement des cours offrait une diversion de choix, surtout parmi les premières années.

Hélas, son premier cours n'était autre « qu'initiation aux études moldues », enseigné par Mrs Summers professeur et directrice de Poufsouflle, celle-là même qui leur avait donné une retenue la veille.

C'est en compagnie de Zef et de leur camarade jaune et noir que les deux lointaines cousines se rendirent à son cours.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

La salle, une des plus spacieuses de Poudlard, comportait trois grandes tables. A chacune d'entre elles était assigné un tableau noir que les enfants moldus connaissaient bien.

Le professeur était là, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que tous les élèves arrivent. Une fois tous présents, Mrs Summers les répartit en trois groupes :

A la 1ère table, devait s'assoir les élèves ayant étudié dans les écoles moldues avant de venir à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire uniquement, ou presque, les élèves dont les deux parents étaient moldus. Certains sang-mêlés y étaient également, leurs parents ayant décidé de les faire évoluer dans le monde moldu durant leur enfance. Ils constituaient le groupe A, c'est-à-dire le groupe « Avancé »

A la 2ème table, devait s'installer le groupe I, comme « Intermédiaire ». Il était réservé aux élèves ayant un des deux parents moldu mais qui avaient plus grandi dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu.

Et enfin, à la 3ème table, se trouvait le groupe D comme « Débutant »- ou « Débile » d'après Zef, puisque c'est comme ça qu'elle les traitait. Ce groupe concernait tous ceux qui avaient uniquement des origines magiques et qui par conséquent, ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde des moldus.

Officiellement, le but de cette séparation qui avait affreusement rappelé à Lily sang pur, sang mêlé et sang de bourbe, était :

_« D'adapter les cours en fonction de leurs niveaux pour un meilleur enseignement et de meilleurs résultats ».

La directrice de Poufsouffle avait également ajouté :

_ « Il est important d'étudier à la fois les sciences moldues et les sciences occultes. Peut être que tout le monde ne voudra pas travailler dans le monde magique plus tard. Ce sont des savoirs complémentaires. Il est stupide de les placer dans deux mondes différents. »

Lors de cette répartition arbitraire, Lily se retrouva avec Zef et Piya dans le groupe D. De façon discrète et polie, Lily avait essayé de convaincre son professeur de ces connaissances du monde moldu mais Mrs Summers n'avait rien voulut entendre. Le fait qu'elle connaisse bien le monde moldu grâce à sa tante qui était une sorcière spontanée*****, qu'Harry Potter ait grandi jusqu'à l'âge des 11 ans chez des moldus ainsi que d'avoir un grand père ayant travaillé au bureau des détournements de l'artisanat moldu n'y changea rien. Ne voulant pas d'avantage se faire remarquer, elle n'osa pas insister. Lily trouvait ça injuste et cela la rendait furieuse qu'on l'empêche de faire ses preuves. Mais soit, elle lui montrerait qu'elle valait beaucoup plus que ça.

Cette pensée lui fit soudainement rappeler les paroles du Choixpeau magique lors de la répartition:

_ « Une fille chez les Potter ? Voilà qui change un peu. Curieuse comme les Serdaigle, le cœur sur la main, courageuse comme une lionne mais aussi….très ambitieuse. Oui, tu as très envie de montrer tes capacités au reste du monde. Serpentard pourrait t'y aider tu sais ? Non, tu es sure ? Bien je dis alors…GRYFFONDOR »

Cette discutions avec le Choixpeau la dérangeait beaucoup. Tout comme Albus, elle associait beaucoup de choses à Serpentard et éprouvait presque un sentiment de trahison envers sa famille à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver là-bas si elle n'avait pas insisté. Pourtant elle savait très bien que ce sentiment n'était pas justifié. Tout le monde dans sa famille l'aurait félicitée, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Dominique.

Le fil de ses pensées fut alors interrompu par la prof :

_« Beaucoup ne reprendront pas cette matière l'année prochaine, car elle demande un travail rigoureux et des connaissances solides. Peu d'entre vous en ont les capacités et la motivation, déclara Mrs Summers d'un air hautain. »

Zef se tourna alors vers Lily et Piya et leur chuchota :

_« Mouais, si tu veux mon avis, c'est surtout que personne ne supporte son horrible face de crapaud. »

Leur rigolade leur coûta 5 points.

Au loin, séparée par la table des intermédiaires, Jade se tortillait sur place et tentait vainement de comprendre ce qui les avait fait rire. Qu'est ce que c'était frustrant de ne pas être dans le coup. Ses camarades de table avaient l'air sympa mais ce n'était pas avec eux qu'elle avait envie de se trouver. Les tests que fit passer son professeur aux groupes A et I n'arrangeait pas son moral. Elle fut complètement dépitée lorsqu'elle découvrit des maths, de la physique et des questions de culture générale. Elle qui pensait en avoir terminé avec ça lorsqu'elle étudierait la magie…

C'est alors qu'elle eu l'idée un peu farfelue de saboter son test. Bien sûr, scolairement parlant, elle n'avait jamais brillé. Mais elle fut si nulle que Mrs Summers décida de la rétrograder dans le groupe I. Elle avait espéré être envoyée dans le groupe D mais ce n'était manifestement pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Au moins elle se trouvait bien plus près d'eux et pouvait leur parler en se tournant sur sa chaise.

Le groupe D quant à lui fut traité durant toute l'heure comme des Trolls sortant de leurs cavernes pour la première fois. Elle ne leur fit passer aucun test car elle partait du principe que les sorciers élevés dans le monde magique ne connaissaient absolument rien du monde moldu. Malheureusement, Lily fut obligée de constater que cela n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité pour certaines personnes de son groupe.

_ « Au cours de l'année, des septièmes années viendront m'épauler pour enseigner ici, leur expliqua-t-elle, ainsi, ça leur fera une première expérience dans l'enseignement et moi, je pourrai mieux dispenser mes cours sans avoir à jongler sur 3 groupes différents. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, les ¾ des élèves pestaient contre cette prof.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Au déjeuner, les deux cousines Zef et Piya rejoignirent Hugo, assis à côté d'un garçon joufflu de Serdaigle du nom d'Edgar Quirke. La conversation allait bon train, chacun partageant ses impressions sur leur matinée. Lorsque Lily raconta l'injustice dont le groupe D avait fait l'objet, Hugo s'offusqua :

_ Pourquoi elle ne vous a pas fait passer de test à vous aussi ?

_ Parce que je crois qu'elle nous déteste, expliqua Lily.

_ Dis pas de bêtise Lil', pourquoi elle vous détesterait ? répondit Hugo.

_ Je ne sais p…

Mais le dernier mot de Lily disparut dans un brouhaha composé de battements d'ailes, de hululements et de cris d'enfants. Les chouettes venaient d'arriver, apportant leur courrier et rasant leur destinataire.

Lily et Jade en reçurent une chacune et Zef comprit qui en était l'auteur lorsque les deux Gryffondor se mirent à pâlir.

_ « Oh mince, tante Ginny est déjà au courant ? dit Hugo en allant se positionner au dessus de l'épaule de sa cousine pour lire la lettre. »

Zef, comprenant que Jade aussi avait reçu une lettre incendiaire de ses parents, fit de même.

Une fois la lecture terminée, il s'exclama surpris :

_ « Si tu fais encore une seule petite bêtise, ils t'enlèvent de Poudlard ? Ben dis donc, ils sont sévères tes parents »

Sévère ? pensa Jade, elle dirait plutôt égoïste. Une idée qu'elle n'avait pas envie de garder en tête venait de germer dans son esprit. Ses parents n'attendaient que ça, qu'elle revienne vivre avec eux à Great Hangleton et qu'elle étudie dans un collège normal comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Elle savait à quel point cela avait été dur pour eux de la laisser venir ici, un endroit auquel ils n'auraient jamais accès. Un endroit pour lequel, sans le connaitre, ils devraient mentir à leurs parents, amis et voisins. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si elle n'avait pas été sorcière…

- « C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Hier soir, vous vous êtes fais prendre hors de vos dortoirs ? s'exclama presque admiratif le compagnon d'Hugo.

_ Oui, répondirent en chœur Jade et Lily.

_Et c'est vrai que vous avez jeté un sort au concierge ? les interrogea-t-il.

_ Par-PARDON ? s'exclama Jade.

_ Qui raconte ça ? demanda Lily ahurie par ce qu'elle entendait.

_ Ben Peeves, répondit-il naïvement, il chantonne partout que le concierge s'est fait mettre au tapis par des premières années.

_ N'importe quoi ! répondit Jade troublée.

_ On ne sait même pas encore lancer de sort basique, on a encore rien appris ! répliqua Lily.

_ Faut jamais écouter ce que dit Peeves, expliqua Piya. Dès qu'il peut embêter quelqu'un ou mettre le désordre, il le fait. »

Edgard eu l'air un peu déçu.

Jade, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas sentit gênée par les chuchotements que leur exploit avait provoqué, commença à s'inquiéter de ce que les autres racontaient. Et si elle était de nouveau rejetée par les élèves de son école ? Et si les rumeurs recommençaient comme avant ?

C'est alors que, chassant ses pensées moroses, Lily lui donna un coup de coude complice et lui montra quelqu'un qui passait juste devant elle. Il s'agissait du garçon de 7ème année qui accompagnait la directrice de Poufsouflle la nuit dernière. Dans son sillage, trois gros livres flottant au dessus du sol le suivaient discrètement. Etrangement, il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il passa à côté de leur table. Pourtant, plus que les autres, n'aurait-il pas dû réagir en les croisant ? Ne serait-ce que par un battement de cils ? Jade s'était même imaginée que si la rumeur s'était si vite propagée, c'était à cause de lui, qu'il avait dû en parler à tout le monde. Mais non. Non, rien de tout ça. C'est comme s'il ne les connaissait pas. Et là encore, ce serait faire preuve d'existence. C'était plutôt comme s'il évoluait dans une dimension parallèle où seules les notes qu'il gribouillait sur son carnet comptaient. A vrai dire, il ne fuyait ni ne cherchait le regard des autres.

Jade, étonnée, se souvint alors des paroles d'Anne et de Stanley sur le quai de la gare.

_ « C'est quoi la cabane chantante ? demanda-t-elle

_ Un refuge à Pré-au-lard. Orphelin, vieux, sdf, S.T (sans travail), loup garou, vampire … Tous, peuvent se réfugier là-bas. Les bénévoles leur fournissent à boire, à manger et un toit. »

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard de compréhension mutuelle.

_ « Notre grand-mère et Teddy y ont souvent travaillé, expliqua Lily

_ D'après ce que ma mère m'a expliqué, raconta Hugo, c'était une ancienne maison hantée que le ministère a aménagé.

_Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? interrogea Zef.

_ Parce que j'ai entendu quelqu'un en parler dans le train. Le gars qui vient de passer, A-qu-iose ou quelque chose comme ça, y habiterait apparemment.

_ Oh, le pauvre… s'exclama Piya comprenant qu'il devait être orphelin. »

L'heure du déjeuner passa et les cours reprirent. Cette après midi là, pour la première fois, ils découvrirent en compagnie des Serpentard, l'art des Potions. Cette matière se déroulait dans les cachots du château. Jade fut assez surprise par l'endroit. Ces anciennes geôles avaient dû subir un sacré relooking pour être aussi accueillantes. Pas d'odeur de moisissure ni d'ambiance morbide. Cet endroit qui, autrefois avait dû servir de lieu de détention pour de viles personnes, était maintenant bien plus chaleureux que la salle de classe de Mrs Summers. Les murs étaient peints dans une couleur vive, les larges ouvertures des fenêtres permettaient une excellente ventilation et des tableaux égayaient la pièce.

Ce cours fut certainement l'un des plus horribles pour Jade qui ne montrait aucune aptitude pour cette matière. La nuance, la délicatesse et la discipline qu'exigeait cet art n'étaient pas faits du tout pour elle. Elle trouvait ça terriblement ennuyeux et barbant. Du coup, elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée. Heureusement que Lily avait été là pour l'aider à suivre correctement les instructions. Pourtant, cette dernière ne montrait pas spécialement de prédisposition. Cependant, la jeune Potter semblait tout à fait apte à rester concentrée et suivre scrupuleusement les recettes inscrites sur leurs livres.

A son grand soulagement, elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir des difficultés avec les Potions. Un Serpentard au regard un peu fou avait fait fondre son chaudron. La table et le sol y seraient certainement passés sans les bons réflexes de leur professeur : Monsieur Blendron.

Les filles apprirent un peu plus tard dans la semaine, par Zef qui partageait ses cours avec les Serdaigle, qu'Hugo s'était fait remarquer en Potion.

_« Il avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un serpencendre dans une cheminée allumée, s'était alors exclamé Zef admiratif. »

_ Ca m'étonne pas ! s'était alors exclamée Lily. Depuis qu'on est petits, Oncle Ron a souvent emmené Hugo au magasin de farce et attrapes. Il le faisait participer à la conception de produits pas très dangereux. Une fois, Oncle George, Ron et Hugo se sont retrouvés avec la tête toute rose pendant quatre jours à cause d'une explosion dans le labo. »

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Si le premier jour de cours fut laborieux pour la jeune Dursley, les autres jours de la semaine furent beaucoup plus plaisants.

Bien que concurrencé par le cours de vol, son préféré fut sans conteste celui d'Hagrid.

Leur professeur de soin aux créatures les avait emmenés à l'orée de la forêt, dans la partie qu'on ne pouvait pas voir du château.

_« Ce que vous allez découvrir est rarissime. Très peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter d'en avoir croisé. Pour ne pas leur faire peur, je vais demander aux filles de s'approcher doucement de la forêt. Lorsque vous les apercevrez, vous vous arrêterez et par pitié, ne poussez pas de grand cri, ça serait dommage de les faire fuir…

_Fuir quoi ? avait demandé une jeune brunette inquiète.

_Vous allez voir, avait répondu le demi géant avec un large sourire »

Jade et Lily s'étaient placées à la tête des filles qui appréhendaient ce qu'elles allaient trouver.

C'est alors qu'elles les aperçurent. Parmi les arbres, étaient en train de brouter deux chevaux et un poulain à la robe dorée. Jade comprenait mieux les recommandations d'Hagrid au sujet des cris perçants des filles. Elle même, si elle s'était laissée aller, aurait poussé un « wouaaa ! » hystérique devant leur beauté époustouflante.

Les deux adultes, d'un blanc immaculé, portaient au beau milieu de leur front une magnifique corne torsadée et pointue. Leur crinière et leur queue scintillaient et semblaient aussi douces et soyeuses que des rideaux de soie.

Hagrid avait fait signe aux garçons de se rapprocher doucement. Lorsqu'Hagrid reprit la parole, c'était en chuchotant.

_« Qui peut me dire que sont ces créatures ? »

Bien évidement, tout le monde avait levé la main. Il interrogea alors un Serpentard. Jade le reconnut aussitôt. Il venait lui aussi de la cabane chantante, comme le septième année Alkelpius,- Aképios ou un prénom dans le genre.

_ « Ce sont des licornes, monsieur.

_Bonne réponse. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Alderton Pierce.

_ Eh bien Pierce, 5 points pour Serpentard, donna Hagrid. Comme vous l'aviez tous deviné, ce sont bien des licornes. Facile à identifier par leur corne et leur robe d'un blanc pur. Qui peut me dire lequel est le mâle et lequel est la femelle ? »

Cette fois ci, seulement quatre personnes avaient levé la main, dont Jade qui fut interrogée.

_« La licorne de droite est le mâle. On le reconnait à sa barbiche. Puis, on peut voir que la femelle est plus fine et gracieuse que lui, répondit-elle en continuant de les observer avec ravissement.

_Elle est aussi plus fière. C'était une très bonne réponse Jade. 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant qui peut me dire pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'approcher plus de ces créatures ? »

Cette fois ci, seul le jeune Serpentard avait levé la main.

_« Parce qu'elles évitent le contact humain et qu'elles préfèrent que ce soit des filles qui les abordent. Si c'est un garçon qui s'en approche, les licornes risquent de partir en courant. Asclépios m'a expliqué que leur galop est tellement rapide et léger qu'il est presque impossible d'en capturer une. »

Ah oui. C'est possible que Jade ait lu quelque chose comme ça dans son manuel des animaux fantastiques. Le seul qu'elle avait daigné ouvrir.

_ « Voilà une réponse parfaite, ça vaut bien 15 points pour Serpentard. »

Si au départ, certains de ses camarades serpents avait eu un sourire moqueur envers ce « monsieur-je-sais-tout » , il fut vite remplacé par des sourires de félicitation pour avoir fait gagner des points à leur maison.

_ « En revanche, il ne faut jamais les capturer, elles sont sauvages, ajouta Hagrid. Elles se laisseraient mourir en cage. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elles sont le symbole de la liberté. Habituellement elles ne s'approchent pas si près de cette lisière. Leur habitat se trouve plus enfoncé dans la forêt mais dernièrement, il y a pas mal de chamboulement sur leur territoire. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était aventuré dans la partie de la forêt qui est extérieure à l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais des moldus sont en train….

_Pourquoi personne ne va là-bas ? demanda un jeune Gryffondor lui coupant la parole.

_Eh bien disons, qu'il y a des créatures considérées comme dangereuses, répondit le demi géant avant de reprendre. Et, comme je le disais, des moldus sont en train de déboiser la forêt pour y construire des bâtiments. Et du coup, toutes ces pauvres bêtes viennent chercher refuge ici. Et donc, tout le monde a du mal à cohabiter ensemble pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'en attendant que les territoires se redélimitent naturellement, cette famille de licorne est venue élever leur poulain ici, à l'abri.

Durant toute la suite du cours, personne ne put les approcher d'avantage. Ce qui fit marronner plusieurs élèves qui se plaignirent. Certaines personnes, comme Anna Benson, avaient du mal à accepter l'idée que toutes les créatures n'étaient pas des peluches adorables qui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil.

A la fin du cours, tandis que Lily parlait à Hagrid, Jade se rapprocha des licornes. Attirée par leur aura d'innocence, Jade s'approchait petit à petit d'elles. A présent, elle se trouvait à seulement deux mètres de la femelle licorne. La petite famille s'arrêta alors de brouter et l'observa. Pour ne pas les effrayer elle décida de s'assoir par terre. Jade se sentit soudainement remplie d'une grande affection pour eux. Les pauvres, ils avaient dû venir ici pour le bien de leur poulain. Si seulement elle arrivait à communiquer avec eux…

C'est alors que Lily l'appela suivie d'Hagrid qui lui fit signe de venir. Pierce était là lui aussi, juste à côté du demi géant.

_ « Regardez bien leur petit troupeau, chuchota Hagrid d'une voix tendre. Observez la touffe d'herbe à droite. Est-ce que vous voyez cette petite créature poilue ?

Les trois enfants se penchèrent mais ne virent rien.

_ Où ça Hagrid ? demanda Pierce.

_ Juste là. Regardez, répondit-il en montrant avec son doigt. »

C'est alors qu'ils virent l'herbe bouger et distinguèrent une petite créature de 50 centimètres environ en train de copieusement manger son diner, c'est à dire l'herbe de la forêt.

_ « C'est un porlock. Un gardien de chevaux, indiqua Hagrid.

_ Vous voulez dire que ses licornes sont gardées par ce porlock ? demanda Jade.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression. C'est rare. D'habitude les licornes n'ont pas besoin de ça pour se protéger. Mais leur poulain est jeune et comme je vous l'ai dit, le temps que les territoires se délimitent naturellement, elles ont dû se trouver un compromis avec lui. »

Jade observait les licornes et le porlock. A brouter là, tranquillement ensemble, elle avait l'air heureuse cette petite famille. Se contentant de ce simple moment de vie. Soudainement ses parents lui manquèrent alors que depuis quelques jours, portée par l'euphorie magique de Poudlard, elle s'était sentie bien.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis repartirent au château. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux Gryffondor s'aperçurent que Pierce était quelqu'un de gentil mais de très réservé. Elles n'apprirent pas grand chose sur lui si ce n'est qu'il semblait être proche d'Asclépios, le fameux garçon de 7ème année qui venait de la cabane chantante tout comme lui. La conversation tournait vite en rond, manquant de rebondissement et de naturel. Le seul sujet qui éveillait leur interlocuteur semblait être les créatures magiques.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Parmi les cours que Jade avait le plus attendu, il y avait le cours d'histoire de la magie. En réalité, elle ne l'avait tout particulièrement attendu qu'à partir du moment où elle avait apprit que c'était un fantôme qui enseignait cette matière. Qui mieux qu'un fantôme vieux de plus 100 ans pouvait raconter l'histoire ! Elle fut terriblement déçue par le manque de vie de ce cours. Au vue de la situation, utiliser l'expression « d'un ennui mortel » conviendrait mieux. Malgré le côté passionnant des mythes fondateurs du monde magique, comme 98% des élèves de cette classe, elle s'était mise à somnoler dès le premier quart d'heure, succombant à la voix monocorde du professeur Binns. Les 2% de la classe restant étaient respectivement représentés par Hugo et Lily. Tandis que l'attention du jeune Weasley n'avait pas failli une minute, celle de la jeune Potter connaissait quelques phases de somnolence.

Après quelques jours passés avec eux, Jade se serait attendue à ce que ce soit Lily qui tienne plus le coup car, dans la majorité des cours, c'était elle la meilleure des trois. Elle était vraiment intelligente et en avance sur son âge sur beaucoup de matières, mais il lui fallait un minimum de motivation, de stimulant pour que ça fonctionne. Jade le comprit très vite au cours du mois. Lily lui confia une fois en douce :

_« Mon père m'a dit que c'était de famille. Il parait qu'Hermione, sa mère, était la seule capable d'écouter un cours en entier. Visiblement il a hérité de ça. Ca m'énerve, j'ai beau lire plus que lui, il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi quand on parle d'Histoire ».

Si le cours du professeur Binns fut le plus ennuyeux qu'elle ait connu et ne connaitrait jamais, le plus étrange fut celui d'astronomie. (Plus tard, trois années après, elle découvrira que non, le cours le plus étrange était en fait celui de divination, enfin passons.) Ce cours donc, se déroulait le soir, au bord de la forêt interdite.

Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde lorsqu'une belle et jeune centaure du nom d'Hippine sortit de la forêt pour les accueillir.

_ « Lily, les centaures existent ? dit elle d'abord étonnée. Tu t'en rends compte, ils existent et ça va même être un professeur ! s'excita Jade comme s'il s'agissait là d'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. »

Le sourire et la joie de Jade n'était hélas pas partagés par tout le monde. Très vite Jade se heurta à des personnes qui étaient soit effrayées, méprisantes ou juste méfiantes. Lily, que ces réactions agaçaient, expliqua à Jade pourquoi :

_ « C'est rare que les centaures se mélangent aux humains. Même si ces dernières années, les échanges se sont multipliés, ça reste rare de les voir partager leur savoir. Et puis… c'est la première fois qu'on voit une centaure femelle, ajouta Lily de façon à peine audible.

_Comment ça ? demanda Jade

_ Eh bien, comme on ne les a jamais vus, y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur elles et leur façon de se reproduire, murmura Lily avant de se racler la gorge gênée par ce qu'elle insinuait.

Jade allait demander de plus amples informations mais leur professeur commença le cours.

Elle parlait d'une voix douce et attentionnée, presque maternelle.

Après une brève mise au point sur les différences entre les savoirs centaures et humains, elle entreprit de leur expliquer ce qu'était l'astronomie, l'importance qu'elle avait dans la divination.

Comme premier exercice elle leur avait demandé de repérer les étoiles les plus brillantes et de tenter de les identifier grâce à leur bouquin.

Jade remarqua une étoile rouge qui scintillait dans le ciel. Lily lui expliqua que c'était Mars.

_ « Bien sûr vous l'avez remarquée vous aussi. C'est tout naturel lorsqu'on lit l'histoire de votre famille. La dernière fois qu'elle brillait comme ça, c'était il y a un peu plus de 20 ans, dit elle d'un regard plein de sous entendu à l'adresse de Lily, je suis sure que vous comprenez pourquoi je suis songeuse depuis quelques mois… »

Puis sans attendre une réponse de leurs parts, elle repartit se balader entre les élèves, intervenant par ci par là.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda Jade, effarée.

_ « Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire ?demanda Jade consciente d'avoir manqué un épisode.

_ Ben, je crois qu'elle a voulu dire que lorsqu'elle a brillé comme ça la dernière fois, c'était lors de… mais Lily hésita à continuer sa phrase.

_ De …. ? l'encouragea Jade.

_ La guerre contre Voldemort, chuchota la belle rouquine.

_ Oh, se contenta de dire Jade de manière assez désinvolte.

_ Oh ? répéta Lily choquée par le manque de réactivité de Jade. Ne comprenait-elle pas la gravité de la chose ?

_ Eh bien, quoi ? Y a pas d'autre guerre sur le point d'éclater que je sache, si ? s'exclama Jade qui n'aimait pas les effets d'annonces dramatiques.

_Euh. … non répondit Lily désarçonnée.

_Eh ben voilà, répondit simplement Jade, faut pas s'inquiéter alors. Tu peux me passer le livre s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. »

Si Lily mis quelques instant à réagir, elle lui tendit le livre et n'en reparla pas. Après tout Jade avait raison. C'était bien la preuve que la divination ce n'était que du vent, même chez les centaures.

A la fin du cours, presque toutes les réticences envers leur professeur avait disparu. Au final, son cours était tellement bien construit et Hippine était une personne tellement charmante que tous les élèves oublièrent qu'elle était une centaure. La tête dans les étoiles, cela n'avait plus eu guère d'importance.

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

Le lendemain matin, Jade se leva en sursaut, surexcitée comme la plus part de ses condisciples par leur premier cours de vol. Au déjeuner les premières années ne parlaient que de ça sous le regard nostalgique des plus grands.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le stade de Quidditch, Jade s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. Certains semblaient aussi impatient qu'elle tandis que d'autres semblaient redouter ce moment.

Jade allait voler. Elle allait vraiment voler. Chaque fois qu'elle s'était élancée sur son skate, réalisant des figures en l'air, elle en avait rêvé. Voler. Voilà qui allait devenir une réalité.

La vieille prof à la tête de rapace, Mrs Bibine, les fit se mettre en ligne. Elle leur donna alors le mode d'emploi et les recommandations habituelles. Chaque ligne, tour à tour, devait s'élever au coup de sifflet.

Lorsque se fut leur tour, Lily, Jade et Zef n'eurent aucun problème pour s'élever 5 m au dessus du sol, la hauteur maximum autorisée.

Très à l'aise, Jade se mit à bouger doucement a droite a gauche, impatiente de tester plus. Lily avait déjà appris à voler, cela se voyait. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas à l'aise, ni particulièrement excitée par l'expérience. Elle regarda alors Zef, qui comme elle, zigzaguait délicatement sur place.

Bibine fit alors des groupes, ceux qui étaient le plus à l'aise d'un coté, ceux moyennement a l'aise d'un autre, ceux pas du tout à l'aise en dernier.

Elle fit faire plusieurs tours de terrain, des exercices de pilotage et des arrêts d'urgence. À la fin de l'heure, elle appela 5 noms dont celui de Zef et de Jade. Elle leur fit passer des tests supplémentaires impliquant des esquives de balle et des arrêts de balles. Zef avait de grande difficulté à arrêter les balles, du moins avec ses mains… Jade était en train de se moquer de lui quand elle s'en prit une au dessus de l'œil, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent Mrs Bibinne s'approcha d'eux :

_ « Tout les cinq, je vous conseille de passer les tests d'entrée de vos équipes de Quidditch respectives. »

Au diner, Zef et Jade ne parlaient plus que de ça. Zef hésitait à passer les tests. Il expliquait que, si depuis 10 ans les premières années avaient le droit de les passer, ils n'étaient jamais choisis soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau, soit parce que les capitaines d'équipes préféraient les 2èmes années ayant plus d'expérience et étant mentalement plus solides.

_ « Tu sais que le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch de notre siècle est toujours ton père Lily, rappela Hugo

_ Ah bon ? s'exclama Jade qui apprenait encore une information de plus sur sa famille éloignée.

_ Ca va, on le saura, maugréa-t-elle devant les autres tandis qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle sentait une vague de fierté l'envahir. »

C'est alors que leur professeur de botanique et directeur de maison, c'est-à-dire Mr Londubat, se rapprocha de leur table. Après les avoir salués et discutés brièvement avec eux, il tendit à Jade et Lily un parchemin

_ « Voici vos punitions mesdemoiselles. Je compte sur vous, dit-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Tandis que Lily se décomposait au cours de la lecture, le sourire de Jade ne cessait de s'élargir.

Les deux Gryffondor devaient aider Hagrid dans une tâche et celle-ci se déroulait dans la forêt interdite…

O°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°O

*****_Expression utilisée par Alixe, dans sa saga "Les réformateurs"._

* * *

_Quand est ce que le chapitre 9 sortira? Mystère et boule de gomme ;)_

_La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est qu'il va se produire de sacrés évènements dans la vie de nos héroïnes._

_Ps : Merci a Elb qui a trouvé du temps pour corriger mes nombreuses fautes malgré son emploi du temps chargé._


End file.
